I can't keep a secret
by liverose
Summary: Tasuki/OC Soma is a tortured soul, holding a secret that keeps her from getting close to anyone.But when fate and some not so gentle nudging from miaka brings her and tasuki closer together it gets harder to live with what shes determined to keep hidden
1. Unwanted spark

The cart went bumpilly along the forest road, Soma was glad for this, she was tired and struggled to keep her eyes open, but she knew only bad things came from when she slept she looked at her upturned palms, her wrists shackled and raw, she balled those hands into fist. _'I let myself be captured for a reason, I'm a menace. I'm a monster. I can't fall asleep, she'll awaken, she'll kill and destroy I have to keep her dormant as long as possible'_. She squeezed her eyes tight, as much as she was glad the uneven earth kept the cart stirring, keeping her from getting any rest her body and mind ached for sleep her head throbbed uncontrollably. She could feel the other presence pushing to get through, to take over her weary body, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes she was so fatigued. But her eyes eventually shot open when she heard a voice, she looked to her fellow prisoners they were all sleeping. _'It came from outside? Who is awake at this hour?'_ Her ears perked up. "Maybe some rice? Or fish? Oh I could go for anything now, I'm starving!" Soma could feel the cart come to a halt, she peered through a crack in the wood frame.

"No! Now stop pulling at my horse you crazy girl" Soma knew that voice it was her captor the headhunter Roshan. She watched as a girl came into view she had been pushed to the ground by Roshan.

"Miaka!" A handful of voices shouted, and a few men came into view on knelt down beside her._ 'Good she has someone to protect her'_ Soma wished her fate on no one else, it was a horrid painful existence.

"You don't have to be rude about it!" The girl they called Miaka stood up angrily and dusted herself off. Soma gasped and retreated when she realized she had been spoted._ 'Oh no! Please leave me be!_' She hoped that this girl would ignore her and resume her quest for food. Soma's hopes were denied. "Hey are there people in there?" Miaka trotted over to the cart pressing her face up against the same place Soma had been spying from. Soma was frozen as they locked eyes. "Hey!" There was a long pause as if the girl was trying to figure out what to say next. "Do you have any food?" Miaka exclaimed hopefully. Soma let out a relieved sigh._ 'She's so naive, and hungry too, if I had any food I'd give it to her'_ But Soma had nothing not a single possession to her name.

"No" Her underused voice answered sadly and she turned her pale but dirty face away.

"Hey Miaka what are you doin? We can't stand around here all day?" One of the other voices spoke, Soma smiled she found this voice to be childlike and pleasant. Miaka turned to Tasuki then back at Soma, only then did Miaka see the cuffs Soma wore and the heavy metal collar around her neck, Miaka gasped.

"You should" Soma paused, it really had been a long time since she last spoke. "You should listen to your friend. And get going" For some reason it pained Soma to say that. Did she want that girl to stay? _'Stop such selfish thoughts.'_ She bit her lip as she scolded herself.

"Are you prisoner or a slave? Why are you all chained up like that?" Miaka felt bad for the woman, she could tell that she had been through a lot, that she was in both physical and emotional pain Miaka had the misconception that the world was and should be happy and joyous for everyone, she really didn't understand the harshness of reality. There was a long silence before Soma responded.

"A bit of both I suppose" She gave a little laugh, smiling at the girl who had taken such an interest in her. "But don't worry" She didn't want the girl's pity _'My pain is not hers.'_ "I'm used to it" she gave a shrug, a smile still pasted on her face. Soma lost her smile,vit was replaced with a look of question as the strange girl walked off in a huff.

"I can forgive you for not sharing your food. Though I am still hungry" She glanced down at her stomach, that girl had a one track mind. "But I demand you let her go!" Miaka felt a goodness in the mystery woman as she had with all the suzaku warriors_. 'Maybe she's just dressed like a woman you can never tell with these people'_ Miaka got lost in thought for a moment.

"Who? Soma I'm sure. That girl never sleeps" Roshan had immense distaste for Soma, he hadn't broken her spirit, she was hard headed, tricky, and had escaped him for days at a time on several occasions. But she was also the most beautiful of his captives, he used both those facts as justification for what he put her through.

"Hotohori please help me. She's not a bad person I know it I can tell!"

"No" Soma made her presence known to all. "I am not a good person trust me. I figure I know me better than anyone else, and of that fact I'm certain"

"Hey here Miaka is tryin to help you out. You could try and show a bit of appreciation" That voice that had made her smile before, it had addressed her personally.

"I . . . I do appreciate it. But she is . . .she doesn't understand I am not safe to be around" Soma's head hung low.

"What are you a murderer or somethin? What's your deal?" Tasuki was now the one pressed against the cart wall with curiosity. He studied her features intently. She was awkwardly tall, as pale as death, she had dark bags under her eyes, and unkempt green hair framing her face._ 'She's a mess'_ He kept looking he saw past her disheveled appearance, maybe it was the goodness that Miaka saw that shone through or something else entirely but he smiled at her, he felt an odd feeling a happiness and content, mixed with a fiery anger. He decided to act on the more familiar emotion. "You call yourself a man?" He turned towards Roshan, his fists balled ready to strike. "Tell me. Why do you keep them like that? Even lowlifes and criminals don't deserve to be treated like livestock. Explain yourself!"

"What's happening?" A fellow prisoner elbowed Soma in the ribs, she was tense._ 'Why are they doing this? They need to stop they need to leave!'_ The glimpse of that man's face, the bit she could see it was stuck in her head. _'I don't want to hurt hi . . .them'_ She shook her head. '_ I don't care for him anymore than the rest of these strangers.'_ Though truthfully she had felt something during their brief encounter. _'Attraction is fine, natural. I haven't seen a man . . . that hasn't caused me pain'_ Horrid memories flooded her head. _'In so long that it's only natural that I feel this way for a man like that. What am I thinking? All men hurt, not a single one is to be trusted all they cause is pain.' _The memories kept coming, but when she heard that voice speak again those memories dissipated._ 'It's only natural' _She repeated to herself. '_To feel lust and captivation, just so long as nothing comes of it' _And she neatly folded away the unwarranted feelings for the red headed stranger. "Well? Are you gonna say somethin or do I have to beat it out of you?" Tasuki was quick to let anger take hold of him, his only goal was to inflict harm on this man, to get that girl out to find out how something so fragile could proclaim herself as so dangerous._ 'Then we can get goin. We can't take her with us. I hate girls and the last thing we need is one more taggin along.'_ It was unknown to him why he cared at all, why he wanted to know anything about this prisoner or slave or whatever she was. She was obviously not the last member of the suzaku seven so it was a waste of time to meddle with these seedy characters but he was in to deep now, he had set his eyes on freeing her and nothing would stop him from that.

"Tasuki don't do anything rash" Hotohori did not want to lose one of the suzaku warriors over something as trivial as this._ 'Though I love Miaka sometimes I wish she didn't poke her nose in business that is not her own.'_ But he shook his head. _'No it's one of the things that make her who she is, who I love. She has such a large heart and cares so much for others no matter how inconsequential they are'_ He smiled as he stared longingly at his beloved.

"Tasuki" Soma muttered to herself putting a name to a face. _'No matter who he is or how I feel I must not get close to them. I can't stay awake forever, and she'll be sure to hurt them' _She gave a deep frown, her emotions betrayed her, she wanted companions how she yearned for friends. _'Some people are meant to be alone' _She rationalized. _'I am . . .no I'm never alone, she's always with me' _That notion brought a bitter taste to her mouth. _'And that is why I must keep myself in check. I am unsafe' _She told herself what she had told the others, the difference being she knew it to be true and it seemed that it hadn't gotten through to them at all. All the other prisoners were now awake and fighting for a view of the confrontation, Soma did not move, lost in her own thoughts she sat alone on the other side of their confinements. Her head snapped in the direction of the doors as she heard some rattling, the stale air was swept out as the doors opened on the other end was Miaka a large innocent grin on her face.

"Ow hey watch it!" She was shoved out of the way as all but Soma scrambled for freedom running from the cart and into the wilderness. Soma slowly rose from her seat walked slowly over to the doors and extended a hand the other was not far behind seeing as they were tethered together by iron chains. Miaka allowed herself to be helped up.

"Can't blame them for running I guess. But they should've at least said thanks" Soma smiled yet again.

"Why didn't you run?" Miaka was confused the one person she intended to save had not taken her chance to flee.

"Well someone had to say it." Soma shrugged. "That and" She paused trying to figure out a way to get through to this girl. "Like I said I shouldn't be let out, I'm a real menace I swear" Soma's was still smiling for someone who swore up and down that she was a threat she seemed so appeasing and comforting.

"You don't seem so scary to m-" Miaka was cut off as Soma roughly grabbed her and brought them both to the ground. Raising her voice for the first time in who knew how long she shouted:

"Look out!" Just then the Cart collapsed shooting backwards over the heads of the two women.

"Miaka" A group of concerned voices shouted and they quickly rushed to her side.

"Miaka are you alright?" Hotohori knelt next to the girl sandwiched against the ground.

"Tasuki you dolt! You could've killed Miaka!" Nuriko shouted angrily at the bandit who stood at the other side of the collapsed cart, having heard enough of Roshan's explanation and derogatory description of his prisoners, He addressed Soma as a whore and Tasuki had kicked him clean through his vehicle, Roshan now lay unconscious on top of the heap of broken wood and metal. _'Girls. Nothin but trouble' _He sighed.

"Well if she hadn't gone running off asking the first idiot going by for food and then demanding we save some random green haired criminal we wouldn't be in this mess." Tasuki scoffed. "Now she's free can we get goin? We've wasted enough time here. I want to find an Inn or somethin I'm beat" He let out a large yawn, his fangs on full display.

"Don't see that everyday" Soma noted, only then did she realize she was still on top of Miaka, she quickly jumped up and for a second time helped Miaka to her feet. "He's right you guys should get going. I think there's a-"

"Your arm!" Miaka gasped pointing to Soma's left arm, it had been grazed by a piece of shrapnel, it was bleeding but it looked worse than it really was. Soma shrugged, it didn't phase her at all.

"It's alright I-" She was cut off yet again.

"Oh Mitsukake please heal her!" Miaka pleaded but Soma held up a hand.

"You've done enough. I thank you all" She gave a bow to the group then turned to Tasuki who was still separated from them and bowed to him as well. They both locked eyes for a moment, a long moment they just stared at each other, there was a spark there though the two were oblivious to the fact that the other was trying their best to suppress any brewing connection. "But it'd be best if I got going. It was very nice meeting you" She gave her now famous smile, Tasuki could see it from where he stood arms folded his face chiseled with a look of aloofness but his eyes softened a bit, before when he was nitpicking her appearance that initial view was washed away, her smile overshadowed all of that._ 'What the hell? Sure she's pretty and everything' _His eyes widened why did he think she was pretty, only minutes before he decided she was a mess. _'But she's just a girl, and a criminal at that the sooner we lose her the better.'_ He was both angered and subconsciously happy with what came next.

"Oh wait please don't leave" Miaka grabbed Soma's injured arm prompting a hiss of pain. "Sorry" Miaka pouted as she released Soma, looking at her own palm it was now marked with blood. "Won't you come with us?" Miaka truthfully had not only wanted to set Soma free because it was the right thing to do but because since her loss of Yui, she hadn't felt the same, she needed someone at her side. She knew the suzaku seven were all loyal friends and she loved them each dearly but they had been destined to be with her, she wanted a friend that would stand by her because they wanted to not because they were compelled by some god.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Soma was growing frustrated. _'Lack of sleep is getting to me'_ She let out a sigh, colecting herself before continuing. "I'm not safe to be around. It's better that I'm caged up at least then-"

"Yeah you keep sayin that you're not safe. What the hell do you mean by that?" Tasuki took a step towards her and Soma quickly took three steps back. _'She's afraid of me'_ He scrunched his face in confusion and his brow only furrowed further when he saw her blush with embarrassment. She looked at him, her tired green eyes so frightened and skittish. But she didn't want to tell them didn't want them to hate her. _'You're being selfish again'_ But she ignored her own observation and avoided the question.

"The reasoning is not important all you need to know is that being around me is not a good idea. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt-"

"We won't hurt you Soma I swear!" Miaka quickly protested. Soma went to let Miaka down easy but before she could open her mouth Tasuki spoke.

"I went through all that trouble of savin ya. And if we don't take you with us Miaka will never let it go. She's like that you know"

"Hey!" Miaka objected.

"So we'll take you with us, to the next town, Mitsukake will heal you up but then you've got to scram got it? I can't stand girls and I've already gotta deal with one and half-"

"Half?" Soma questioned how there could be half a woman with them. There was some nervous laughter as everyone's gaze settled on Nuriko. _'What kind of characters have I gotten myself mixed up with?'_

"We clear?" Tasuki put a hand on Soma's shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin she quickly moved out of arms reach. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He didn't understand why she was so afraid of him. _'I didn't send that cart flyin at her on purpose. I was protecting her honor. Maybe she knows I'm a bandit, we are some notorious folk and with this fan I am a fairly intimidating guy'_ He couldn't help but smile proud of his bandit background. Soma smiled too. _'He's not as scary when he smiles, I'm not used to smiles, maybe I could get used to it though maybe this time things wont go bad-'_ She sighed knowing one way or the other this would all come crashing down. _'But why spoil the moment. Just because it wont last doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, just or a while, just this once'_. Miaka caught the happy look on Soma's face. _'She likes Tasuki I know it. If I can get those two together she'll be sure to stay. I don't have much time though'_ Miaka began to ponder and plot how to get the two together.

"Nope I'm pretty tough" Soma gave a sly grin. "You don't like girls? Well I don't like boys so we'll get along just fine dontcha think?" And she began to lead the way into town. _'This may be harder than I thought'_ Miaka sulked, but she would not be deterred.

"She's was just kidding I'm sure of it. In fact Tasuki I think she likes you" She watched Tasuki's face to judge how he felt about that.

"If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times I hate girls! And she's no different. You fall in love with some goon and now you think everyone will fall head over heals for the first person they meet" Tasuki grumbled the last part to himself as he followed after Soma. _'Sides she's afraid of me last time I checked you don't go for what scares ya.'_ Miaka sulked further _' It's doomed. My days as a matchmaker are over' _

"Miaka are you alright?" Hotohori saw the sad look on his loved one's face.

"Love is so complicated" She sighed, Hotohori blinked stupefied did she really think that Soma and Tasuki were meant to be together. _'Maybe it's normal in her world. To fall in love so quickly, so deeply'_ He just nodded as they walked off. Soma's shoeless feet hurt with each step and her sleepy eyes threatened to take hold, she was close to falling unconscious, she fell to her knees her hands clawing at the dirt as her vision blurred droplets of blood fell from her arm, that presence was closing in waiting for it's chance to pounce. _'Not now, just a little longer I'm so close . . .to feeling happy again' _Her hands gave way and she fell face first in the dirt. Just when she thought she would pass out she felt light, and the pain lessened a bit, she still couldn't see straight but she felt warm. _'Is someone holding me?'_

"You're completely wiped out when was the last time you got some sleep" Tasuki was sure he was a safe enough distance from the rest of the group if they saw him Miaka would be all over him swearing that he and this girl were soul mates.

"Bad . . .Bad things happen when I sleep. I can't . . .I can't sleep" She struggled to string a coherent sentence, the days events had pushed her past her limits, her body simply couldn't take much more.

"What bad things?" _'This basket case isn't makin any sense.' _"You mean that idiot that I took out back there? Did he do bad things to you?" he tilted his head back in the direction they had came but he saw that she had no reaction to that motion. "You really aren't doin too hot. Go to sleep. I gotcha I won't let any bad things happen to ya I promise" She could hear a hint of genuine concern in his voice though most of his tone leaned towards annoyed. She closed her eyes _'He's being very nice for someone who hates girls.'_ He looked at her curled up in his arms she had a smile on her relaxed face._' The only time I can stand women, when they're not yapping'_ She hadn't moved or said a word in over an hour if he didn't feel her breathing he'd think she was dead.

"You can put me down now, I can walk" She muttered after even more time had passed.

"You get enough sleep?"He placed her on her feet when he completely let go he felt a longing he wasn't expecting._ 'Maybe she's some kind of enchantress who put a spell on me. There's no way I'd feel this way on my own.'_ he could see no other explanation for such weak and needy feelings._ 'I won't let her win me over like that. I'm no dummy'_ His demeanor changed from concerned to betrayed he didn't wait for her answer before walking off ahead. _' He knows? Knows I didn't sleep at all? I don't trust men, even ones I'm attracted to. He's mad at me now. Oh what a horrid day it's been. I'll apologize in the morning before they leave. I don't have the strength to say anything to anyone now. I'm done for the day.'_

"Soma! Hey Soma wait up I need to tell you something" Soma turned to see Miaka galloping in her direction. _'I stand corrected'_ Soma took a deep breath and smiled waiting for the onslaught of words sure to come from her new friend.


	2. Safety in Sake

"Yes Miaka?" Soma waited as the young girl caught her breath. Miaka did have something to tell her but first there were other matters to attend to.

"Don't take this the wrong way. But are you . . .are you really a woman?" Soma just looked at her wide eyed_ 'What an odd question, I know I must look haggard'_ she looked down at her once white now brown and tussled dress, looked at her marred and dirty flesh, she ran a hand through her knotty green hair, when you're a prisoner you don't exactly get the chance to keep your appearances in order._ 'But has it gotten to the point where I look like a man? I haven't seen a mirror in a while but geeze I didn't know it was that bad'_ She would've put her hands on her hips to exclaim the mild insult she felt but they were still shackled together. Soma didn't answer Miaka and concentrated on contorting her hands and wrists to pull herself free, she stuck her tongue out biting it with determination. When Miaka noticed she was being ignored she spoke again. "I only ask because I'm looking for the last member of the suzaku warriors and-"

"Suzaku warriors?" Soma had managed to get one hand free as she finally took interest in what Miaka had to say. "You're the priestess? You're from another world that's why you're dressed so weird-" Soma finally got the other cuff off of her, she wrung her sore wrists as she spoke, the metal confines clanked against the ground, she grinned down at them in triumph.

"Hey!" Miaka pouted hurt by that statement.

"You accused me of being a man, me saying you're dressed weird is nothing in comparison." Soma noted.

"Right, sorry about that. Hey your hands, if you could do that why didn't you get free a lot earlier?"

"I have escaped before, but I always came back"

"You came back, on your own? Why would you do that?" Miaka could not understand why Soma would be a willing prisoner. Thunder began to bowl over the sky.

"A storm is coming" Soma glanced up into the cloudy air, she smiled, she quite enjoyed the rain. "It'll get me clean, maybe I'll look less like a man" She laughed succeeding in getting Miaka to smile as well. "Which I'm not by the way" She answered the question Miaka had asked a while back.

"Good!" Miaka shouted then squinted another crucial question brewing.

"What?" Soma started to walk along the path, slowing her pace so Miaka could walk beside her, she could hear the other three travelers were not far behind.

"You're not dead are you? Possessed by some demon or something?" There was fear and apprehension in her words.

"Don't you think you should have asked me all this before you invited me along?" _'Can she tell? Tell what I am? Does the priestess of Suzaku have the power to see what lives inside me?'_

"Oh yeah probably, I guess I can't think straight on an empty stomach."

"I assure you I'm not dead" She took Miaka's hand and placed it over her own steadily beating heart.

"So you're a normal living woman. Great, now we can be friends"

"Living, yes. Woman, yes. Normal, no" Soma could only mislead the girl who seemed to trust her so wholeheartedly so far.

"Not normal? what do you mean?" Soma struggled with how to respond _'I won't lie, it's not something I do, but that doesn't mean she has to know the truth, not yet' _Soma gave in to her own selfish desires for companionship and neglected to inform Miaka of the danger she was putting herself in by being around her. _'It's not like I didn't tell her half a dozen times it wasn't safe'_ "Soma?" Miaka's voice brought Soma out of her inner turmoil.

"Normal is hard to define I guess. Do I seem normal to you?" She laughed, her face seemed to glow when she smiled. "So anyways what do you need more friends for you've got All those guys" Soma pointed behind her at the three suzaku warriors. "Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tasuki I don't know the other one's-" Soma could barely get a full sentence out when talking with Miaka.

"Tasuki! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You like him right?" Miaka was certain the same way she instantly fell in love with Tamahome, that Hotohori fell in love with her, Nuriko was in love with Hotohori and Mitsukake had loved miss shoka, that Soma and Tasuki must be meant for one another, since she had been in this universe love had been the root of everything.

"Huh? Um no not really I mean-" Soma stopped as droplets of water hit her face, slow at first then a steady berating stream of cold water fell out of the sky. "Hmm lets get going, we're close" But Soma did not speed up, her pace as slow and relaxed as before, she closed her eyes for a moment relishing the cool water, her eyes opened when Miaka spoke out once again.

"No you do I know it I saw it! when you two looked at each other it was just like when me and Tomahome met-"

"Tamahome?" Soma had to cut Miaka off or else she wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise. "Is he the other member of your group?"

"No that's Nuriko. Tamahome is in Kuto right now, until we find all the suzaku warriors. And once we do that, then he'll come back to me, he'll be with me again" Miaka's eyes were so hopeful. Soma smiled as she watched Miaka daydream of her lover.

"So how many do you have left to find. You've got four with you now. So three more?"

"No, only one left! Chichiri is back at the palace and Tamahome is one too, we only need one more."

"That's good. I'm happy for you and what's his name? Tamahome. It must've been hard to find them all, like looking for a needle in a haystack, well seven needles" They had finally reached the town, the Inn was one of the first buildings they saw.

"You have no idea! Once we get dinner I'll tell you all about it" Miaka ran towards the Inn in hopes to fill her stomach. Soma followed the dust path that Miaka had left. She cracked open the door Miaka was stuffing her face with everything she could grab, and there was Tasuki sake in hand, he stared wide eyed at Miaka and her inhuman eating habits.

"Miss us? Did your loneliness drive you to drink?" Soma snickered, she turned a chair around sitting legs wrapped around it's back, leaning her chin down on it's top, she let out a hearty yawn.

"That's not what led me to drink" Tasuki replied in a flat tone. Soma took the sake from Tasuki's hand. "Hey, give that back!" Soma played a game of keep away, at first just moving her arm out of reach, Tasuki pawing like a child for his stolen drink at the beginning he seemed genuinely mad but once she got up and scampered to the other end of the room he smiled, maybe it was the alcohol that had gotten to him but he momentarily forgot his untrustworthy feelings about the girl and rose from his seat. _'Stupid girl I'll play her silly game.'_ Tasuki chased after her, they both ducked and swerved between people and furniture.

"Can't catch me" Soma laughed, oblivious to the fact that Hotohori, Nuriko and Mitsukake had entered the room, all with looks of embarrassment on their face as they tried to pretend they didn't know the couple causing a commotion.

"Like hell I can't" Tasuki not used to playing with girls, or playing at all for that matter, playing was not in a bandit's resume. He tackled her hard into a table, she along with the table crashed in a heap on the Inn's floor. Tasuki lay awkwardly on top of her stunned by his own actions. "Sorry" He brushed some hair out of Soma's tense and hurting face. "I really am" His hand lingered there for a moment before he reclaimed it, needing it to steady himself.

"Tasuki you idiot look what you did!" Miaka shrieked. _'They'll never get together if he treats her like this'_ Miaka still held on to the hope she could force those two to form feelings for one another.

"She started it" Tasuki whined, with his impaired balance he faltered as he tried to get up collapsing on Soma once again. Soma with the wind knocked out of her struggled to say anything but with a wide spread grin on her face only hiding a bit of pain she got out a short sentence.

"Yeah, look what you did idiot. You spilled the Sake" She gave a horse laugh, as she glanced down at the overturned bottle. Tasuki didn't respond he simply stood, extending his hand to her a small grin on his face as he pulled her up to her feet, tugging her a bit harder than expected she collided with his chest. It took a minute to register with her._ 'He's hugging me'_ she was encased in this man's hold she gazed up at him and could see the drunken glazed over look on his face. "Good thing too, I think you've had one sip too many" She patted him playfully.

"Huh?" It was apparently even slower to register with the inebriated Tasuki, he only then noticed that he was holding her. "It's raining out" He could feel her damp clothes against his.

"You really are drunk aren't you" Nuriko shook his head at Tasuki's random, and quite obvious statement.

"You two better join us soon or there will be nothing left for you to eat" Mitsukake noted the uncomfortable look on Soma's face and was hinting politely for Tasuki to release her.

"It ain't you're business how drunk I am and-" Tasuki really didn't notice how loud he was speaking, how many people were looking at him and how tightly he was still squeezing Soma

"Tasuki?" Soma's voice was tentative. Her playful nature had disappeared. _'She's scared again. What'd I do now?'_

"Yeah?" He could feel her body tense. "I'm not gonna hurt ya relax alright?"

"Will you let me go" She had been tightly grasped by drunken men before and she did not want this day to end the same way those had. He watched her face sour. _'Is she gonna cry? I'll never understand girls'_ He let his arms go lax, allowing her to move away, but she stood in place as though Tasuki's arms were still around her. "Thank you." She then grabbed him tight, hugging him.

"What are you doing? You just told me to. I was just. . .ugh" _'What was I not doing it right? Not that I'm complainin. No wait I am complaining!'_ For a moment he stood there, she was shivering slightly from the cold rain and he contemplated hugging her back giving her some warmth._ 'It's obvious she doesn't want that. She doesn't know what she wants'_ he wiggled his way out of her arms and sat down at the table rolling his eyes. He didn't know what he wanted either though it was obvious that hug had only complicated matters. "You've got a screw loose you know that" Soma was at the other side of the room, Tasuki's insult bounced off her, she smiled brightly as she finally sat along with the others._ 'Even drunk, he didn't harm me. Not yet.'_ she wouldn't allow herself to get disillusioned_ 'Even if he didn't I could still hurt him'_ She sighed looking at her reflection in her soup. Miaka rambled on about their travel and Soma listened nodding at the appropriate times, smiling and frowning accordingly, if nothing else Soma was a good listener and that's exactly what Miaka needed. The rain didn't let up as the night grew later and later or to be more exact early morning grew later and later. When Miaka finally stopped talking she looked around, Nuriko and Tasuki were both asleep face down on the table, Mitsukake's head was slumped back over the head of his chair, Hotohori struggled to keep his eyes open his head leaning heavily in his palm, she turned to Soma who seemed to be wide awake, still listening contently.

"Alright guys I think we need to get some shut eye! So we can go find the last Syzaku warrior in the morning!" Her shouts stirred her friends to consciousness with mumbles and groans they agreed sluggishly rising to go to their rooms.

"It already is morning" Soma tussled Miaka's hair before walking to the Inn's door.

"Where are you going?" Miaka's voice always seemed to sound like a question or complaint.

"I'm scraming. I've over staid my welcome." Soma yawned as she addressed Tasuki's back remembering what he had said _'So we'll take you with us, to the next town, Mitsukake will heal you up but then you've got to scram got it?'_ "I think I'll rest near by for a while, it's still raining pretty heavily" She could hear the rain pelting down on the building. "And then I'll get going"

"Oh please don't leave" Miaka pleaded. "Where will you go?" she raised a good question. _'Where will I go? Just wander I guess, as far away from people as I can that's the safest plan'._ "I'll figure that out while I rest how bout this. I'll stick around till you guys wake up. I still need this arm to get healed up" She glanced at the now scabbed over wound. "By then I'll know where I'm going-"

"You mean if you're going" Miaka stated hopefully.

"No I . . ." Soma could delay dashing the girl's hopes just a little longer. "Sure. If I'm going" Soma shrugged opening the Inn door glancing out into the thick rain.

"What are you doing you just said you'd stay awhile longer-"

"Well that wasn't my original plan and when the Inn owner asked if I would be needing a room I said no. Plus I prefer sleeping in trees actually"

"Why's that?" Tasuki questioned, though the others had gone to their rooms, he hadn't moved since he heard Soma declare that she was leaving._ 'I . . .I don't think I want her to leave yet. Damnit I'm sure of it now, this is some kind of spell and I've got to get her to take it off'_

"Safer up there, if someone came to attack me, I'd be better hidden up there, and it'd be harder to sneak up on me-"

"Why are you so paranoid that something's going to attack you?" The nonsensical part of him wanted her not to be afraid wanted her to feel safe._ 'With me, she should feel safe with me. She says that word so much, she always feels that nothing and no one is safe. When I was hugging her, she had to know she was safe. That I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. When I carried her through the woods. At least for me it seemed peaceful till I stormed off, it felt right it felt . . .nice Why wont she trust me? I need to figure this girl out, I need some questions answered.'_ He stopped those thoughts scolding himself. _'Why do I care, the only questions I need answered is if she put a spell on me and how to break it. I'm falling for this girl I don't know at all and that's not right. I hate girls. This needs to be stopped I need for us to get as far away from this Soma as possible' _Those plans were shattered by Miaka's next scheme.

"I've got an idea, you can stay in Tasuki's room. He'll protect you, won't you Tasuki?" Miaka was determined to get through to them by any means necessary that they were meant for one another.

"What?" Tasuki and Soma shouted simultaneously.

"Miaka I think you've got the wrong idea about me" Soma gave a nervous laugh.


	3. What's taken over me?

"I don't just jump into bed with the first nicely dressed boy I see, I-"

"You think he dresses nice? Hear that Tasuki? she thinks you're cute" They were all very tired and Miaka's persistence was beginning to the ride their collective last nerve.

"I don't care, and I'm not cute. Idiot" Tasuki folded his arms a scowl now etched on his face._ 'A cute bandit, what's next' _Soma let out a large sigh her hand still holding open the Inn's door.

"Miaka give it a rest, I know what you're trying to do and it's not worth your time"

"Huh? What? Little old me I'm not trying to do anything" Miaka laughed nervously at the notion of being caught.

"You want Tasuki and I to go running into each others arms, fall madly in love with each other, be inseparable so that I'll stay with you guys, so that you can hold onto me as a friend. That's not how things happen. And that's not exactly fair to me or Tasuki . . .especially Tasuki, I mean apparently I'm manish and dead in appearance how can a guy fall in love with that" Soma laughed.

"Manish? You look like a girl to me" Tasuki saw no reason to mistake Soma from someone of the opposite gender, though some of her hair had matted itself over her face he could see her distinctly feminine features. Not to mention the fact that she was wearing a dress. _'No shoes' _During his glance over he reached her feet seeing how very bare they were. "That must hurt"

"Huh?" Soma didn't understand what he was referring to.

"Your feet, walking through that forest, it must've really hurt" '_If she isn't an enchantress, we will take her with us, she can't take care of herself on her own, she'll fall to pieces. I'll snatch her some shoes.'_

"Nah, I'm used to it, I've been barefoot for so long I don't even notice-"

"How long have you been a prisoner and are you finally gonna tell us what for?" Tasuki was coming to realize that they still didn't know much of anything about her.

"Awhile and for . . .my hands . . .these hands have done things I'd rather not explain in front of young ears" She glanced over at Miaka, before walking out into the rain. Tasuki watched as the door fluttered close, even after it grew motionless he still stared at it, studying it as though it would reveal any clue as to who Soma was, and what feelings he was growing for her.

"Admit it you have a crush on Soma" Miaka poked at Tasuki's arm, he connected his fist to the top of her head.

"Dummy I don't have a crush on her, and mind your own business!" Tasuki left for his room, leaving Miaka to rub her sore head. _'Maybe I was wrong maybe they aren't meant for one another.'_ She defeatedly walked to her quarters forced to think of a new way to keep Soma around.

Tasuki crashed down on is bed, face first, it had been a long day. After a few minutes buried in his pillow he turned his face to his window. _' I can't get a break from her'_ There was soma sitting on a tree branch, back rested against it's trunk, eyes half open drenched to the bone by the still falling rain. "Knucklehead you'll catch a cold sitting out there, what are you trying to prove" He poked his head through the window his hair quickly growing slick with rain. Soma shrugged.

"Not trying to prove anything" _'Just trying to stay awake, I think I can keep this up for a day or so more by then I'll be gone from these guys, when she takes over, they'll be safe.' _Soma grew wide eyed as Tasuki climbed through his window his feet splashing through puddles as he reached her tree. _'Now's the time to get to the bottom of this' _He effortlessly jumped up to her branch, crouching in front of her.

"What did you do to me? Did you put a spell on me?"

"What do you mean? A spell, no. But I mean me saying that doesn't really mean much. If I did put a spell on you don't you think I'd say I didn't" Soma tended to talk in riddles, it kept her mind moving, kept her awake.

"So you did put a spell on me?" Tasuki moved closer to her.

"I already said I didn't, but it'd be silly to take my word for it-"

"Ugh this is why I hate-"

"We get it you hate girls, say it again and I'll have to sock you" Soma laughed, playfully holding up a fist.

"Talk about sayin things over and over again. You keep throwin the word safe around. This isn't safe, I'm not safe, it'd be safer if-"

"That's different" Soma shook her head. _'hating girls, that's just a preference thing. Being safe, making others safe, that's my only goal in life. I can't let my ideals be clouded by-' _Her very thoughts were cut off, Tasuki had pulled the collar of her dress towards him Their faces bumping together, he was kissing her, his hands cupped her face, he was very careful not to be rough with this kiss, it was obvious she had been treated roughly in the past. Soma's eyes were open as the kiss lingered on. _'This is new, if nothing else he's very straight forward about his feelings.'_ But again her thoughts turned to panic. _'What should I do? Do I kiss him back? I can't just sit here as he presses his lips against mine. No I can't, I can't act on impulse, lust may have taken him over but not me' _Any decision was taken away from her as Tasuki pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment, desperately trying to read one another Soma didn't even notice what happened till she heard the metal of her collar hit the metal of Tasuki's Tessen, she let out a gasp not sure what was going to happen next.

"You're going to tell me straight forward if you put a spell on me or not. If you don't I'll burn you to ashes" Tasuki could not believe his actions, he had known Soma less than a full day and he had kissed her. _'There's gotta be something up. I wont fall for it.'_ He was surprised when he saw no fear in her eyes, a girl so easy to frighten had nothing but a sad look on her face.

"Tasuki I did not put a spell on you" Her voice was soft and slow. "If you don't believe me, you can try to burn me to bits. I won't hold it against you or nothing." She tried to smile but it faded away._ 'That might bring her out though. Can I take that risk? Maybe I should run now.'_ Before she chickened out she wrapped her shaky hands around Tasuki's that clutched his Tessen tightly. "Don't tell me when you do it though. I may try and run" She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip waiting to see what would happen. Tasuki didn't move a muscle for the longest time when he finally made a motion he gripped his Tessen tight, he could feel her hands and body tense. _'I hope I don't regret this.'_ He pulled back from her grasp and put his weapon back in his holding place. Soma opened her eyes which clearly held a look of shock she watched as Tasuki stood, he stepped over her and sat behind her, she never took her eyes off him.

"I wont hurt you . . .today. I'll protect you. You're safe" _'Her favorite word.'_ "I'm too tired to fight you now. But tomorrow, before we all get going to look for the last warrior I want some answers. Real answers." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, her rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"How are you supposed to protect me if you're sleeping" Soma laughed but the only response she got was some heavy snoring._ 'At least one of us should get some sleep. You deserve it, get some rest. I need to figure all this out. I need to figure out how to get away.'_ Hours passed, Tasuki slept and Soma pondered till tnoon rolled around.

When Tasuki awoke he noticed something was wrong. "Soma!" his exclamation sent him falling from the tree, he rubbed his head as he muttered curse words to himself. _'Did something happen to her. I told her she'd be OK! Did I do something? I kissed her, dammit that's the last time I start drinking on an empty stomach. I threatened to kill her, she must think I'm a nutcase and scumbag. Huh?'_ Just then did he notice a napkin fall from the branch a note written in mud covered it, the note was addressed to him. "Sorry Tasuki" He read the first words aloud then read the rest silently.

"Tasuki what are you doing out here?" Miaka looked up in the trees hoping to see Soma. Tasuki stuffed the napkin in his pocket and shrugged.

"Getting some air, that Inn's kind of a dump needed to get out for a bit" He shook his head violently trying to dry out his hair.

"Oh" Miaka seemed disappointed. "I didn't miss Soma did I? She didn't leave yet?" Miaka looked around for her newest friend.

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter" Tasuki scoffed. "Now lets get going"

"You can't really mean that can you? Even if you don't like Soma in that way. She doesn't bother you that much. She can come along with us right? Soma!" Miaka shouted into the forest.

"If it will keep you from complaining she can come along, just what we need more dead weight" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Oh Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake we need to find Soma and then we need to go find the last warrior right away!" Miaka shouted, this news had revitalized her.

"This Soma girl really is more trouble than she's worth. We've wasted a whole day of travel bringing her along and now we're play hide and seek" Nuriko sighed.

"Oh now you agree with me! Where the hell was this when I said she shouldn't come along. Hear that Miaka Nuriko thinks Soma's a waste of time too!" Tasuki felt as though his opinion meant nothing to anyone._ 'They all think I'm a pushover, I'm a joke.'_

"If it makes Miaka happy, if she provides something to her that we simply cannot, then Soma is not a waste of time, but an asset. Look how excited she is, I haven't seen her this happy since she last saw Tamahome, I think this boost of spirit will do her good" Hotohori smiled glad to see joy in the face of his beloved. _'She is pretty damn happy. They would've ignored me anyway and brought her along. Well I know where Soma is. Maybe I just wont tell them, that's what they'll all get for ignoring me.' _He quickly dismissed that notion he was not really the vindictive type. _'Nah, it's good that Miaka's happy, and I ain't got much to say anyways so I can deal with being ignored a bit. Plus I got other ways of getting their attention'_ he glanced over at his Tessen. _'Plus Soma's still hurt, cold and wet from the rain. And barefoot. It ain't safe for someone to just be stumbling out there all alone. What is it with girls and always getting into trouble'_ His thoughts went to the handful of times Miaka had gotten in over her head. Tasuki placed his hand in his pocket and gripped the note tight. _'Spell or not I can't let her get hurt, I promised her I'd protect her.' _

"Tell you what. You get me a pair of shoes, and I'll take you to where that little pain went" Tasuki finally spoke up.

"Really?" Miaka grinned. "Shoes . . .what do you need shoes for Tasuki?" Miaka looked down at his feets nothing appeared to be wrong with his boots.

"Not for me idiot, for Soma, I swear you don't think for even a minute before you start asking questions" He sighed, leaning up against a tree.

"Humph! Well excuse me for having a curious mind." Miaka stuck out her tongue at him. "Now where can I find some shoes?" Before waiting for an answer she made another declaration. "Don't leave without me guys I'll be right back!" She waved at her friends and ran off.

"You're the bandit, if you wanted shoes for your lover why didn't you just steal some in the night" Mitsukake questioned.

"First off she's not my lover, she's an annoying brat, if anything I should've gotten a leash for her so she wouldn't keep ending up in places she shouldn't be. Second, Miaka's the one who wants a traveling buddy so badly, not me. I just figured Soma will only slow us down running with no shoes on, if she has to come she should at least have a half decent pare of shoes." Tasuki explained himself. He also hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he didn't want to exert himself any more than he had to, though if Miaka had declined he more than likely would've gotten Soma shoes by other means. After a half an hour or so Miaka reappeared.

"Alright here you go Tasuki, now lead the way!"

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But a deal is a deal. Come on lets get going" Miaka handed Tasuki a pair of large black books, they were dirty and worn, obviously from someone who did hard labor._ 'She'll just have to deal. I'm sure she'll be appreciative' _He imagined Soma's over animated smile as he walked in the direction of the town specified in Soma's note.

Soma lay miles away face first in a bush, she had been more tired than expected, sleep had finally claimed her._ 'Good thing . . .good thing I got away. They'll be safe. Oh please don't cause too much damage' _Soma passed out completely, and that meant that Agni had complete control over their shared body the good natured, scared woman had been over taken by the presence that lay dormant inside her. Green hair and eyes both turned deep red. Finally free she smirked at the landscape around her. "It's time, chaos has come again" Balled fists caught fire and scorched land spawned around her feet, she would burn everything in sight to the ground, being caged up for nearly two weeks had made her restless and the surrounding area and all who inhabited it would feel her wrath. Soma could do nothing, her mind was completely blank, it was impossible to judge how long she would remain unconscious, and when she would regain enough willpower to reclaim her body. With her friends closing in on them, it would all fall to pieces if she didn't wake up soon.

A/N short chapter I know, but I only did it so I could set the tone/pace of the story which leads me to my two questions: What do you think of Soma as a character do I need to change her in anyway? And do you think this is all going to fast (I mean to progression of Tasuki and Soma's feelings for one another) Let me know and I'll adapt my story accordingly.


	4. such a nice guy

"Are you sure you didn't get us lost Tasuki?" Nuriko spouted loudly as they continued on there trek.

"Shut up will ya? I know where I'm going" Tasuki pulled out the message smeared napkin reading it over again.

"What's that?" Miaka glanced over Tasuki's shoulder. "Is it a letter from Soma? Let me see!" Miaka tried to pull the note away but Tasuki gripped it with all his might.

"Hey Hey paws off, you'll smudge it" He snapped it from her hands, looking it over some of the crudely written words had been distorted.

_'Sorry Tasuki for not staying around. If Miaka would have seen us in that tree together she would've sent out wedding invites. Do with this information what you will, I'm leaving, tell Miaka I'm sorry but I have to it's s-'_ The word he was sure had been safer but she had blotted it out, he turned the napkin to the other side. _'But if you chose to follow I'll be in the village of Hakkō in a few days, look up in the trees for me. This time don't drink too much, you might end up kissing me again. Soma' _

He folded up the note, he didn't realize it but his smile grew with each word he read, he could hear her voice saying those sentences, poking fun at the previous night's shenanigans. "Well what does it say?" Miaka demanded not to be left out of the loop.

"It says she'll be in Hakkō in a few days. If we go this way we might catch her before she gets there" He shoved the note back in his pocket pointing to a group of hills in the distance.

"And what else?" Miaka probed further, attempting to snatch the napkin from his pocket she was pushed to the ground.

"What did I say about minding your own business" He rolled his eyes.

" Hakkō, that's Tamahome's village isn't it?" Nuriko noted.

"Yeah it is" Miaka forgot all about her curiosity and returned to one of her greatest pastimes, fantasizing about Tamahome. "Oh, Mitsukake you can use your healing power on Tamahome's father, he's very ill won't you please" She turned to the large man with hope in her eyes. _'Tamahome will be so glad to hear that his father is well again'_

"I will do my best" He nodded as they resumed their walk, it did not take long for the scenery to drastically change.

"What happened here?" Hotohori noticed they were no longer surrounded by trees in fact they were surrounded by nothing living at all. Remnants of a town, burned buildings and bodies as far as the eye could see. "You there" He watched a grieving woman, a child in toe trying to rebuild what had once been a home. "What caused all this?" She stopped and turned to him, her eyes puffy and red, obviously she had been crying for many hours.

"A sister of chaos. The sister of fire. Why did she have to chose us." She collapsed to her knees. "Oh Sion why did she have to take you" She sobbed into her palms missing her recently deceased husband terribly. The priestess and her four suzaku warriors were awe struck by the horror in front of them. A handful of survivors were doing best they could to salvage their town.

"Sister of chaos. What's that?" Miaka pulled at Nuriko's sleeve.

"Not much is known about them really. They come and go so quickly, they have no agenda sometimes they kill and destroy other times they help and aid people. That's why they're called the sisters of chaos, you can never tell what they're going to do. There are four, each with the power to form and manipulate their assigned element: One of air, one of water, one of earth and one . . .of fire" She spoke of the sister who had caused this mass devastation. "They are born into human female infants, they take over and crush the souls of their hosts so as to have full control. So you can never tell . . .who they are, what they look like, they're ever changing. They can't be stopped" Nuriko explained the little information she had heard through stories about the four sisters of chaos. Miaka walked over to the distraught woman, allowing her to cry against her shoulder.

"Damn, one woman did all this?" Tasuki inspected the damage._ 'Soma! Did she head this way?'_ He looked at all the unfamiliar faces, Soma was nowhere to be seen. _'If she had been here, she would've tried to help them, she wouldn't have just left. She didn't get burned up did she?'_ "Hey kid before this sister came. Did you see a girl, green hair, skinny and goofy looking. Big stupid smile?" He described her in a less than flattering light, but he was worried about her and had no time to think of flowery words to explain her with. The child didn't speak only shook his head no.

"Do you think Soma was caught in this?" Mitsukake saw the panic written on Tasuki's face. _'He does care for her, I can understand, I instantly had feelings for Shoka, from the moment I met her I cared for her I had no say in the matter. And when I heard she was in danger, that she got ill, I wanted nothing more to rush to her side.'_

"Soma?" Miaka gasped.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves we don't know anything. I'm sure she's off somewhere getting bathed in attention from another group of morons" Even with the possibility of the girl's death Nuriko was a bit jealous of the fact that everyone was focused on Soma. Miaka nodded, she helped to woman to her feet. They staid there for the remainder of the day, helping those who had lost everything regain some of the life they had, that had been reduced to ash blowing in the dry wind.

Agni whisked through the trees to avoid detection, she had just used her powers to take down a band of Kuto warriors that had been trying to overtake a small village, she didn't stick around for any praise, seeing as the people were scared to death of her, they all hid in their homes, holding their breath waiting for her to leave them intact, they had heard the news about their neighboring town, and Agni had killed a handful of the innocent citizens while fighting the warriors, she felt no attachment or compulsion to save one person over another, good and evil meant nothing to her. _'Good, I've made my presence known, I don't want to be forgotten. I am meant to be revered. I am untouchable all powerful. No one but my own sisters could begin to rival me. I'd be more prolific if Soma hadn't formed such a strong soul before I could grow and completely take over. But she got careless, allowed herself to be burdened by personal issues. She has people she cares about now, I can use this to my advantage. Soma you'll get your body back soon enough'_ As much as Agni disliked sharing her body with Soma she did enjoy being a voyeur watching Soma's turbulent life unfold, Agni would live forever, she would have infinite lives, she could've simply killed herself and gotten herself a new body, but this was more interesting. And she figured it made her a superior provider of chaos. _'I am chaos, it pulses through my very veins. The war of our minds our inner conflicts, our struggle for control, we are the definition of chaos.'_ Over the years she had actually grown to like Soma, they had lengthy conversations and arguments, for centuries she inhabited voided bodies, no second mind to tag along and since sisters of chaos notoriously kept to themselves, she was not familiar with companionship. Soma was and would always be her sole friend, even though they both caused the other more distress than was easily bared. _'Yes you will get your body back soon enough, I'll play a while longer, till you start challenging me. They're following us, I can sense them, but there ever so far away. I'll have my fun and I'm sure you'll recover just in time to keep the charade going. It wont last forever though. Can you truly say we deserve happiness?'_ Agni could feel Soma regain consciousness though she still did not have the strength to overcome the sister. Agni couldn't help but taunt Soma, she would protect her, she needed her but she also found it important to keep the girl conflicted._ 'No, I don't deserve happiness'_ Soma's mind traveled to Miaka and Tasuki she had saved them from Agni's wrath this time but it was true she couldn't keep one life from the other forever she couldn't assure their safety._ 'If I was a good friend I'd get far away from them, that's the only sure way to keep them safe'_ She thought of Tasuki's drunken kiss. _'It was nice, he was nice. Maybe I can, maybe I can juggle this for awhile longer. He felt so warm when I hugged him, I don't deserve happiness or affection but maybe I could steal just a bit.'_ She thought of the note she had left him. _'I'll go to Hakkō, I'll wait for them, for only a day if they don't show I'll disappear and try to forget them.'_ She was kidding herself, regardless of if they showed or not she couldn't forget them._ 'Nurkio, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Miaka . . .Tasuki'_ Her mind lingered on the brash bandit.

_'That annoying child was right wasn't she? You do like him'_ Agni addressed her counterpart.

_'I like him well enough . . .he's a good man.'_

_'And a good kisser' _Agni added, Soma didn't reply to that statement.

_'He was drunk he didn't know what he was doing. I'm sure he regrets it. It wont happen again'_ She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

'_Pity. Just remember they're your friends not mine. I have no attachment to them if they cross paths with me I will not think twice before harming them, even the man whom you claim you will never kiss again.'_ Agni predicted otherwise and she wasn't sure of her opinion on that. Soma again declined to respond.

_'I understand . . .all to well'_ her thoughts trailed off, and as best she tried not to think of her new friends who were sure to catch up, she couldn't shake the image of them.

_'If Soma's dead I'll never forgive myself'_ Tasuki's head hung low, he had been quiet for sometime. He had given up on denying that he felt a closeness to Soma though he was trying to play it off as feeling the same way he did for Miaka, the way a brother cares for a sister. _'Geeze I didn't even like my own flesh and blood sisters this much.'_ Subconsciously he knew it was probably more than a sibling like attachment but it was all he was willing to admit to after such a short time. It didn't help that he didn't know how Soma felt for him, he had also dismissed the notion that she was some sort of witch. _'It's no spell. I'm glad I didn't fry her. When I give her these boots I'll apologize, that's what any upstanding man would do. I bet she'll try and hug me again, no harm in that'_ His somewhat hazy memory of that night brought him comfort, it kept his mind off the nagging worry that she had been caught by the fire sister._ 'I'll hunt down that monster myself if that's the case. Right after we summon Suzaku'_ He couldn't forget why he had left his mountain and position in the first place.

"Tasuki are you alright?" Hotohorio was growing concerned that Tasuki hadn't spoken in hours, not a single complaint about aching feet or the weather, or how for one reason or another they were getting on his nerves. "Do you need to stop and rest?"

"That's what puppy love will do to you" Nuriko sighed as they watched Tasuki sulk with each step. "Poor guy really fell hard for that girl. I wonder what it is about her that he likes so much. We barely even know her"

"They'll be together just you wait" Miaka never could imagine an unhappy ending to any love story.

"How can you be so sure? Soma doesn't seem to feel the same way, she wouldn't have run off if she cared about Tasuki"

"I didn't think about that, maybe she's just shy. It wouldn't hurt if I helped them along would it" Miaka had a brainstorm.

"Miaka don't it's not-" Nuriko gave up as she watched Miaka tap Tasuki on the shoulder.

"For the last time I don't have any food on me" Tasuki sighed he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Tasuki I have to tell you something very important. The other night, Soma came to my window she told me . . .hey are you listening?" It was obvious that Tasuki had tuned out the world focused only on his feet and the destination they needed them to reach.

"Tasuki Miaka it's best that we do get some rest it's been a stressful few days and we might get fatigued if we try to cover too much ground" Mitsukake needed to look out for the health of the group as a whole.

"Can we have dinner first?" Miaka began to drool. _'How can they think of sleep and food at a time like this? Am I the only one who cares?. . . Wait why should I care? She's Miaka's responsibility, plus if she's dead what's the rush?'_ Tasuki's feelings ranged from one side of the spectrum to the other he couldn't find a happy medium between complete infatuation with a stranger, and overwhelming indifference. At the present moment Indifference won. He didn't eat anything allowing Miaka to take his helping he just lay in the grass staring up at the sky, frowning to himself. _'What the hell's happened __to you Tasuki get it together. I got no good reason to be acting like this'_ He sighed closing his eyes, mind still racing. _'Soma I hope you're safe, cause I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to me.' _

The next morning they did as they had done day after day for what seemed like an eternity, walked through woods and towns, looking for the last member of the Suzaku seven, and the woman by the name of Soma. As the tedious chore sluggishly moved on the monotony was broken by the sharp sound of a whistle they all looked left then right, then up into the trees. Sitting on a branch kicking her feet was a grinning girl waving down at them. "Very tricky Tasuki, couldn't wait to see me had to cut me off before I got there" Soma laughed, Tasuki grinned after letting out a sigh of relief. _'She's OK that silly brat' _

"Soma!" Miaka shrieked tackling Soma once she jumped down from her perch. "That was very rude, leaving without telling me goodbye." Miaka was squeezing the life out of the poor girl.

"I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" Soma gasped for air.

"Miaka let her go, she's turning blue" Nuriko pulled Miaka off.

"Thanks" Soma took a big gulp of much needed air, a smile still on her flushed face. "Well I guess asking if you guys missed me is unnecessary. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing worth smiling about" Mitsukake shook his head.

"Oh" _'She really must've done some damage. Did they just hear about it? Or did they see what these hands can do up close and personal'_ The smile wavered a bit.

"Hello to you too" Tasuki had a tone of annoyance in his voice, upset that he was being ignored._ 'It's obvious she didn't miss me all that much' _A fanged frown appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Tasuki, I didn't mean to leave you out. . . I mean, hi! I really am glad you decided to come I wasn't sure at first if you had gotten my note and-" when she saw the frown had no sign of stopping she decided on another approach. "Maybe Miaka had the right idea" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I really am sorry" She nodded, her face brushing against his jacket. She had succeeded, Tasuki's frown dissipated, the one arm he could get free, hugged her back.

"It's ok don't get all mushy on me" He tried to seem indifferent yet again, but this time he couldn't pull it off. He hugged her tighter then abruptly let her go.

"Tasuki?" She had missed him too much for someone she had just met, and him pulling away hurt far more than it should have.

"Me and Miaka, we got you something" He went over to their luggage and pulled out the pair of boots they had gotten for her days earlier. "They're mens shoes and they're kinda scuffed up but, you're barefoot and all-"

"That was very thoughtful of you both. Thank you" She hadn't revived a gift since she was a young child, the sentiment was appreciated greater than the shoes themselves. She stumbled and fell trying to put them on as she stood. Tasuki laughed at the face she made as she hit the dirt. Soma punched Tasuki playfully in the stomach.

"Hey is that anyway to treat a thoughtful guy?" He rubbed the spot that she had hit.

"Maaaybe" She shrugged, still seated on the ground.

"Maybe I'll just have to take them back" He took hold of the one shoe she had successfully gotten on and pulled at it, dragging her in the dirt.

"Stop it" Soma laughed trying to pull back.

"Nope I'm takin them back" He huffed nose raised to the sky, he struggled not to laugh.

"Oh no I've gotten ever so attached to them please don't take them away" Soma layered on a healthy heap of heavy melodrama, she gave a swift kick to Tasuki's backside, he let her go and turned to face her, Soma's dress had risen up to her hips, her hands were dirty and as always her hair was disheveled. _'She's a mess.'_ He repeated his initial view of her.

"Just cause I'm such a nice guy I'll let you keep them" He grinned ear to ear. _'Never met a mess like her, I think I like everything about her messy look, her loopy ways' _The others were standing to the side watching, this really was an odd courtship.

"You really are a nice guy" She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, something that took Tasuki by surprise. _'Does she actually like me? Or is she just playing around.'_ He couldn't tell, to him Soma had two expressions a smile or a sad, scared frown and up until and including that point he couldn't figure out the true cause was of either.

"What are you smiling about?" He thought maybe a direct question would be the best route.


	5. maybe Mitsukake

"Isn't it obvious?" Soma still had a grin on her face, she struggled to put the other boot on her foot, she wiggled her toes, it had been such a long time since she had shoes.

"Huh?" Tasuki blinked stupidly. _'Oh . . .the boots. She's happy about the shoes. I knew she'd like them. That's good. Just keep smiling Soma that's all the thanks I want.'_ But a part of him was disappointed, he thought there had been more behind that smile.

"I'm smiling cause I missed you guys." She answered.

"You really like us that much?" Miaka asked with doubt in her voice. After Soma left them, she thought that she was just being polite, leaving at the first chance she got. _'She does like us. I'm not alone anymore. She hasn't replaced you Yui, you're my best friend and always will be.'_ Her thoughts trailed to her friend since childhood. _'I haven't forgotten about you, and I will get you back. But it's nice to have someone again'_ Miaka finally had a gal pall to travel with her till they found the last warrior, till she summoned Suzaku.

"Of course dummy" Soma caught Miaka in a joking headlock. _'For as long as I can Miaka, I'll be by your side, I think you may need a friend just as much as I do.'_ "You're all my friends now, you're stuck with me for a while" Soma was overjoyed that her statement had been well received all the travelers had smiles on their faces. "It's a good thing you got me these Tasuki" She lifted one foot in the air, showing off the boot that clashed so obviously with her light dress.

"Why's that? Your feet did hurt didn't they? I knew you were just putting up a front. You girls are always trying to act so tough but-"

"No that's not it. Well sort of. If you hadn't gotten me these boots I would've asked you to carry me on your shoulders the rest of the way to Hakkō" She laughed, but stopped when she felt herself being lifted from behind. "Ahhh Tasuki put me down I didn't mean it!" Soma shrieked as she was lifted a solid foot or two off the ground.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you" Tasuki barked as his head ducked under and through her long legs. He rested his hands on her thighs and started walking.

"Tasuki!" Soma shouted tugging on his hair.

"Relax I won't, I got ya" _'I'm just playing around, I missed you too, I was worried about you. And this way I can keep you from running off.'_

"No, Tasuki that's not what I'm worried about" Soma had an angry tone in her voice.

"What?" When he glanced up he could see the problem, as well as Soma's undergarments. Both their faces turned bright red. "I didn't see anything I swear. I wasn't lookin" He waved his arms frantically, almost dropping her he came to a full stop. "Adjust yourself alright? Or do you want me to put you down?" His hands clenched her thighs tighter, he didn't want to let her go just yet. Soma considered her options then, moved and tucked her dress in such a way that kept everything personal out of eyesight.

"We're good to go Mr. Nice guy" Her chin connected with the top of his head, she could hear him grunt in discomfort. "Sorry" She lifted her head a bit and kissed the spot that she had bruised, her arms had his neck in a loose hug.

"Stop it with all that kissing stuff alright? People will get the wrong idea" He blushed a bit as he started walking again.

"What did I tell you?" Miaka gasped in joy. _'This day keeps getting better and better. This is a good sign I bet we'll find the last warrior today. And then soon we can get back tamahome, and summon suzaku'_ But Miaka was wrong they would not find anything but trouble by days end. But in the moment everything was going her way. "I have an eye for these things you know?" She smiled at Tasuki and Soma. "Lets get going" She was simply overflowing with happiness.

"Yes, we should get moving" Hotohori put an encouraging hand on Miaka's shoulder.

They had been traveling for hours Tasuki and Soma were finally having quality conversation, Tasuki had been telling her stories of the adventures he had been a part of, the look of amazement and interest from Soma encouraged him, Tasuki loved to talk and it didn't take much to convince him to go on, he embellished his tales a bit hoping to impress her. Soma found the over animated gestures and language Tasuki was using terribly endearing, she was getting caught up in it. _'I like this. He likes it too I can tell'_ She glanced down at his boastful grin as he went on with yet another story. _'I like him . . .I think I do. I'm not entirely sure I still don't trust men but Tasuki he makes me feel different than any man I've ever met'_ She noticed that Tasuki's steps were growing uneven and heavy._ 'How long have I been using this poor guy as a mule?'_ "You can put me down Tasuki. With these new shoes I can" Soma paused to yawn. "I can walk for miles, no problem"

"Why are you always tired?" He glanced up and saw her drooping eyes. "Do you ever sleep? It's not healthy, you'll never last out here if you-"

"I sleep" Soma stated with an unhappy sigh, but when noticing Tasuki was still staring at her she did her best to keep a smile on.

"That's a bad thing? I love sleeping, I-"

"I noticed" Soma laughed remembering how quickly he had dozed off in her presence.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep in trees you wouldn't be so tired"

"It's what I do." Soma shrugged. "Bad things happen when I sleep Tasuki, that's why I stay awake till I can't stand it anymore."

"Soma I promise I won't let any of those 'bad things' ever happen to you again. If anyone tries to lay a hand on you I swear I'll-" Tasuki was trying to get through to her._ 'She likes me, I know she does, Miaka was right. she just doesn't trust me. I won't be able to win her over, or even get a shot if she's afraid of me. She's so guarded I still don't know much about her, How can I have feelings for someone I don't know?.'_ He was about to ask her what the 'bad things' she referenced to exactly were but Soma spoke first.

"Don't make-" She yawned again, Soma was always tired because her body never got a break it was always in motion either under her or Agni's control, Soma's mind was alert but her body was weary. "Don't make promises you can't keep Tasuki" Her head slumped on to his again, he gave another grunt but when she began to move he put his hand on top of her scalp.

"It's alright." Soma nodded turning her head on it's side her cheek nuzzled against his soft hair, one of his hands went to her back after her initial startled jump she relaxed as he ran his palm soothing along her spine.

"Don't think I don't appreciate all you've done for me I really do, you've been so nice, but you can't protect me, it's impossible."

"Let me have a go at it won't ya? Before saying I'm no good. Geeze I-"

"Why?"

"Why should you let me protect you? For starters you're dead on your feet and-" He would convince her, this was his chance.

"No. Why do you want to protect me?" Soma's eyes went shut, she felt relaxed, even safe in Tasuki's hold.

"Does it really matter why? Point is I'm doing it, like it or not I'm going to protect you" Tasuki was surprised that he didn't hear a rebuttal. _'She's sleeping'_ He could hear light snoring. He walked slower, trying his best not to wake her. _'Maybe I did get through, maybe she trusts me a little more now.'_

"Come watch the stars with me Tasuki" Soma mumbled.

"Stars? It's only mid afternoon nutcase. Go back to bed you're delirious"

"Don't, don't sleep in bed. I hate em' I sleep in the trees, can't sleep. She'll wake up. I just look up, at the stars they're nice, I'm jealous"

"You're not making any sense" Just then did Tasuki notice that in between words she was still snoring, she was half asleep half awake.

"I don't make sense, never ever. That's why people don't like me, people hate me" Soma had trained herself to keep semiconscious when she took catnaps to restore her body's strength so that Agni would still have to put up a fight to take over.

"I don't hate you" Tasuki bit his lip tentatively._ 'I can't believe I'm talking to a girl whose not even awake. Maybe I can figure her out this way, she can't talk in riddles when she's sleeping'_

"You hate girls remember? I sure do. But that's OK, you can hate me Tasuki I'll still like you" Her words grew slower and slower. '_At this rate she'll be knocked out cold in no time. She really does need sleep. Why's it getting so hot. Soma?'_ Her body temperature was skyrocketing. _'Does she have a fever?'_

"Hey guys slow down I think Soma's sick Mitsukake get over here and check her out!" The rest of the group had a large lead on Tasuki, he was slowed down by the weight of Soma on his shoulders. _'Sleep Soma sleep. Our body is strong, resilient but you're mind is weak, you've let this buffoon lull you to sleep with his affectionate actions. And he will pay the price for doing so'_ Agni was on the cusp of regaining control, she hoped that statement would cause Soma's spirit to waiver and give her the extra push she needed but it had the adverse effect.

"No!" Soma shouted as she woke up completely, she was sweating and panting for breath fighting Agni while in such a comfortable and relaxed state had proven difficult.

"Soma are you alright?" Tasuki gently took her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground._ 'She must've had a nightmare, she looks real scared'_ He noted the terrified look on her face. "I think you're sick" He put the back of his hand to her forehead, she was still hot to the touch.

"Is everything alright?" Hotohori questioned as the group reformed.

"Mitsukake come check her out will ya?" _'She's gonna kill me with all this worrying' _

"No no it's fine I just overheated I need some air OK? I'm not running off again. I mean I am but not so far just got to get away for a second" Soma scrambled her words as she sprinted past her friends. _'How could I be so stupid. To almost let her take over again so soon' _The corners of her eyes were welling up._ 'I was right from the start. I can't do this. But I promised Miaka that I'd stay around this time. I'm just going to have to make this work. I can't get too close, I need to keep my distance in case this happens again. I need to be able to flee at any moment I can't get too attached I can't feel too safe. I can't let Tasuki touch me, he makes me feel safe and that's . . .unsafe, it makes me weak and vulnerable to her.'_ Soma was no longer tired her nerves on end she was sure that she could keep Agni at bay for some time after that scare. _'They'll be alright for now' _She plopped down on the forest floor and began to catch her breath.

"What is up with you?" Nuriko threw a rock at Soma's head, as it connected Soma could hear Agni_ 'I'll pull that bastard to pieces, burn him alive just you wait' _Agni was ever so quick to pick a fight.

"Sorry. Just needed a quick run to get the blood flowing again" Soma laughed nervously as she rubbed her head.

"Well are you feeling any better?" Tasuki outstretched his arm to help Soma up, she declined lifting herself and taking a handful of steps back._ 'What now? I thought we had gotten past all this. She's scared of me again? That's it, I'm done girls are too complicated.'_ Tasuki grumpily turned away from her. "Well?" he repeated. _'Maybe it's just the fever, maybe she had a nightmare about me'_

"Hmmm? Better yeah I guess so." Soma shrugged, Mitsukake walked over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, looking her over trying to see the root of the quick rising fever Tasuki had described. Looking over his own shoulder Tasuki noticed that Soma hadn't jumped back from Mitsukake's touch, he found himself growing jealous. _'Maybe I was wrong all together, maybe she has eyes only for the doctor. He isn't as hotheaded as me, not as scary I guess. But they haven't spent one moment together. I thought . . .I thought we were getting to know each other, I thought she liked me'_ Soma could feel Tasuki's confused gaze on her._ 'I'm sorry for being so rude Tasuki but it can go no further. I care for you and that is why I can't show it, can't let myself fall for you.' _She looked down at the ground. Mitsukake used his power to heal whatever was ailing her, the small wound on her arm disappeared also.

"Now do you feel well?" Mitsukake gave her a concerned smile.

"Yes thank you very much" Soma hugged the large man for an awkwardly long time. _'Maybe if Tasuki thinks that I'm interested in someone else he wont be so offended that I'm avoiding him. I'll nip this in __the bud'_

"I'm . . .confused. I thought Soma and Tasuki were hitting it off. All this time she liked Mitsukake? I didn't see this coming" Nuriko scratched his head. "What do you think? You said you had an eye for these things" He turned to Miaka.

"She does like Tasuki, I'm sure of it. Something's up, I'll get to the bottom of this" She slammed a fist into her palm. "Right after dinner I think I smell something cooking near by" Miaka began to speed off, leaving Nuriko to roll his eyes letting out a frustrated sugh.

"Wait for me, I'm hungry too" Soma chased after the young girl. Soma wasn't running because she desired dinner, she ran to get away from Tasuki. The red haired bandit had fists clenched his teeth grinding in anger. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Mitsukake or Soma he felt equally betrayed by both.

"Listen here big guy. I don't know what your intentions are with Soma" Tasuki had grabbed Mitsukake by the collar.

"Tasuki I didn't know-"

"But if I hear you hurt one hair on her head, if she cries one tear I'll make you regret it." _'I still have to keep my promise I'm a man of my word.'_ "I can't kill you but if something happens you'll wish I'd let you die. Got it? I don't care one way or the other about how you two feel for one another just know I'll protect her from any harm" Tasuki let him go satisfied he had made himself clear, his fist balled themselves up yet again as he walked off._ 'Now I look like an idiot. Soma I swear one way or another I'll figure you out. What does Mitsukake have that I don't?' _

As night took over another unsuccessful day the travelers all sat down in yet another nameless Inn to eat dinner. _'She won't even look at him'_ In between bites Miaka noticed Soma staring purposefully down at her plate occasionally glancing up to smile at her or Mitsukake. _'I feel so bad. Tasuki has been so protective of her, it's obvious he cares a lot but Soma's just stopped talking to him. How could she be like that?'_ "Miaka are you ok?" Soma turned to her friend when she noticed that Miaka had stopped eating. "Do you want my beef?" Soma held up her plate to Miaka.

"You don't want it?" Miaka mumbled her mouth already filled with the food in question.

"Nah, I don't eat meet mostly soup for me . . .and sweets when I can get them" Soma added with a grin. Tasuki pushed his bowl over to Soma, she pushed it back. "No thanks" She wanted Tasuki to stop being so nice to her. _'What is my soup not good enough? I bet she'd take Mitsukake's soup. Oh what do I care.'_ He rolled his eyes, and started slurping down his rejected soup. "Slow down, you'll burn your tongue, it's not running away" Soma patted Tasuki on the head, then immediately regretted it, snapping her hand back to the table, she stared at Mitsukake. _'Hmmm it's not really fair to him, dragging him into this.'_ She glanced over at Tasuki, who had resumed eating at a normal pace, he was looking back at her an angry and confused look over his face._ 'It's not exactly fair to him either.'_ Soma closed her eyes for a moment then spoke again. "I'm sorry for all this" Her head hung low, she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"For what Soma?" Miaka questioned wondering how her good day had crashed and burned so quickly.

"Tasuki?" Soma decided she had to clear the air she had to set everything straight.

"Yeah what? Am I slurping too loud or something?" He waited for her to scold him again, to make him out to be a fool a stray dog chasing after something he'd never catch.

"I didn't notice." Soma shrugged, this time she glanced past Mitsukake out through the room's lone window. _'It's a clear night'_ She noted marveling at the shimmering dots in the sky.

"Well?" Tasuki waved a hand in front of Soma's face._ 'She doesn't have to throw it in my face that she can't look away from him'_ Tasuki sneered trying not to feel jealous he decided to feel angry instead, and it showed, every muscle in his body was tense and his amber eyes were boring holes in her. Soma sighed. _'I wish this didn't upset him so much, I wish we hadn't let it get this far so quickly. I don't want him to hate me. Oh Tasuki please forgive me.'_

"Would you come outside for a walk with me?" Her voice was shy and apprehensive, she wasn't looking forward to this talk.

"Sure you wouldn't rather take a walk with Mitsukake?" He turned his face away from her. _'I'm not going to keep trying to get her to believe me, If she doesn't want me fine, she can just leave me alone, now I remember why I hate girls'_

"Maybe some other time, I have to apologize to him too. But first I'd like to talk with you. I don't want the rest of the trip to be like this, so complicated and all over the place. I need to . . .I need to speak with you, explain some things to you. I want to say I'm sorry" She pleaded, knowing and understanding why Tasuki had no desire to speak to her, to even look at her.

"Sorry for what?" _'Explain somethings? That's what I've been trying to get her to do all along. What's changed her mind? Talk about all over the place this girl can't stay put for one minute' _

"For misleading you" She placed a hand on his, taking hold she tugged hoping to get him to rise from his seat. "I've mislead you all and it is causing everyone so much stress I-" _'Her hand is cold, not like before when she was burning up. Mitsukake really did heal her up good, maybe that's what's got her liking him now. I can't make her feel better, safer I just make her what did she say? Stressed. Fine lets talk it out. Get everything sorted and everything will get back to normal'_ He stood, her hand still wrapped around his they both walked outside without another word.

For a while the silence dragged on, Soma's eyes were in the sky staring up at the stars. "Jealous?" Tasuki stopped moving and joined her in her stargazing.

"Huh?"

"Back on the trail, when you were sleeping. You said you were jealous of the stars"

"Oh I suppose I said a bunch of nonsense when I was sleeping but yeah I am kind of jealous. Look at them, stationary in the sky burning bright amongst friends they don't have to leave, they're never alone. I wish . . .that I could be like that you know? I wish I didn't have to-" _'You're not alone'_ The ever nagging presence that shared her body reminded her.

"You don't have to be alone . . .you're not alone. You know that don't you?" Tasuki's anger had softened slightly, he just watched her she seemed so fragile, he wanted to hold her, kiss her. She seemed so quiet and reserved, he wanted to hear her, he wanted to know all about her. She seemed so lonely, longing for something, he wanted it to be him.

"Hmmm? For now I guess I mean I'm just not used to having friends I guess. And I can't stay with you guys forever-"

"Why not?" _'She's always running always leaving. What is it she's running from?'_ "Soma I said I'd protect you and I meant it. Soma I . . .even after just a couple days, when I was talking to you earlier I really came to believe it, I like you . . .a lot and I thought you liked me back. I'm not asking you to marry me or something like that. I just want to know before you make me crazy. Do you like me in that way or not?" Before she answered Tasuki leaned in and kissed her, he pulled her close clinging to her. Soma gave in, she kissed him back, rewarding him for all his attempts to win her favor. She pulled away for a minute in an attempt to respond but for the moment he could wait, all he wanted was her lips against his. She hugged him tight as they kissed reaching up a hand she tugged softly at the edges of his hair when they finally parted for air, she nestled herself in the spot where Tasuki's neck met his shoulder.

"Tasuki I do care" Soma bit her lip as she prepared to ruin the moment. Tasuki turned when he felt a slight wetness on his skin.

"You're crying. Soma don't-"

"I care, but I can't be with you" She pulled away. "I'm not what you think I am, you'd hate me if you knew what I really was" Tears started to flow, her chest began to ache. Tasuki without missing a beat closed the space between them, he held her pulling her face to him, allowing her to cry. "I don't want to hurt you" She sniffled slightly.

"Give me some credit huh? There you go again, underestimating me" Tasuki gave a fake scoff of annoyance, a fang creeping over a cocky grin.

"What?" She looked up she took one of her arms to her cheeks rubbing them dry.

"Like I'd let some scrawny woman take me down. I'd like to see you try and hurt me" His chest was pumped out with bravado. _'That could be arranged'_ Agni suggested to Soma. Tasuki looked down at her he could see the pain that was threatening to burst from her seams. _'She really is scared. She wasn't scared of me, she's scared of herself'_

"Tasuki, that's what I wanted to tell you. You can go back inside. I think I'm going to find a tree somewhere and-" Soma tried to pull away but Tasuki wasn't letting go.

"I said I'd protect you and I meant it" He repeated that sentence verbatim, feeling Soma hadn't let it sink in. "I'll protect you from any danger that comes your way. Hell I almost challenged Mitsukake to a fight over you earlier" Tasuki chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Just to be clear" He started, his tone very flat and inquiring. "You don't like him too do you?"

"Not in the same way but Tasuki weren't you listening to a word I said-" She was cut off by another kiss, Tasuki tripped her and they both crushed onto the forest floor. "Ooof. Tasuki stop! I told you I can't be with you" She tried to push him off. Tasuki made no move to kiss her, he would not force himself on her. _'I got a bit carried away. She really does crazy things to me'_ He let out a large sigh, he was propped up over her, his bangs hung heavily in his face.

"What do I have to do?" He stared at her with a thick determination in his eyes. "To gain your trust. You say I don't know what you are, it doesn't matter. You say you'll hurt me I don't care alright? If there's any other good reason that you shouldn't give me a chance I'd like to hear it. You care for me too, you told me so. What's holding you back?" His voice rose not with anger but with emphasis, he wanted to make sure she understood how much he wanted her.

"I have no other reason" She shook her head, now refusing to look at him.

"Then we s-"

"Promise me. If I ever try and hurt you, any of you-" She glanced back in the direction of the Inn. "You'll stop me. By any means necessary, kill me if you have to. Promise me that Tasuki and I will allow myself to have feelings for you" She too was now speaking loudly hoping to leave a mark on Tasuki. She waited, looking at Tasuki processing the offer she had made.

"Miaka, you, now I got to protect everybody? This really is a full time job. Good thing I'm up for it" Tasuki grinned, he let one arm collapse bringing his face to hers. "I wont let you hurt me, not cause I can't take it" he was still in a playful gloating mood. "But because it would hurt you. I'll stop you Soma" He agreed to her demands. _'I don't think I could kill you, but I doubt it'll come to that.' _Tasuki didn't know about Agni, he didn't know that there was a true risk in being around Soma, but had he known emboldened by the fact that he knew Soma cared, he would have agreed all the same.

"Thank you" She wasn't sure she believed him but once again those 'selfish desires' took over and she embraced what she wanted. She placed a hand on his cheek, and for the first time she initiated a kiss with Tasuki, her kiss was soft and delicate, and was stopped midway by Tasuki's lips curling into a smile. But that smile was gone as soon as it came, once the sound of Miaka's scream reached his ears.


	6. red handed

"Miaka?" Tasuki stood and began a full sprint back in the direction of the Inn. "Soma, stay here I'll come back for you!" He turned to look at the startled girl sitting in the grass one more time before running off._ 'Go after him Soma, if there's a fight I want to be a part of it!'_ Agni shouted at her. Soma clenched her eyes tight, holding her head in her palms. She figured it'd be safer to let Agni have her way than to upset her and have the chaos sister force her way out. _'I'll go, but please don't come out till I say it's alright, I'll lead whatever caused her screams away from them and then-'_

_'A compromise, I can deal with. You give me some prey to kill and I'll wait for you to catch it'_ Agni agreed, this was an example of the fact she truly did like Soma, that she did consider her to be a friend. '_Those idiots you call friends will be safe for the night' _Agni scoffed, she was not a fan of Miaka or the suzaku warriors, she found them all to be weak and annoying.

_'Thank you'_ And with that Soma began to chase after Tasuki.

The Inn door flung open and Soma assessed the situation. The Inn owners had been Kuto assassins in disguise and one had a dagger at Miaka's throat, the other brandished a sword keeping the warriors at bay. Tasuki turned to the girl who had just stumbled in. _'Soma? I told her to stay back' _He gulped as his view fluttered between Miaka and Soma. _'This can't get any worse'_ He was wrong. Soma chuckled, shaking her head at the men from Kuto._ 'Please tell me she's not one of them, when she said she's not what I think she is, was this what she meant?'_ Tasuki's eyes grew large as he waited for her to speak.

"Are you the best kuto has to offer, I mean if you want to kill the priestess of suzaku don't you think you should at least grab the right girl? I'm offended." Soma had a confident grin on her face. _'This is how I'll do it how I'll get them away.'_

"Soma what are you doing?" Miaka gasped as she strained against the man's hold.

"So you're saying that you are the priestess of suzaku" The man with the sword pointed the tip at Soma's metal clad throat.

"Don't put words in my mouth, I hate that" Soma shrugged, she felt oddly calm in this situation. "I didn't say I was, in fact I'm not. But can you really be sure I'm not lying to save my own skin? It'd be such an embarrassment to kill the wrong woman don't you think?" Twisting her words was an art form and Soma had mastered it. The sword rose, Tasuki pulled out his Tessen. _'This is just like before, when she told me she didn't put a spell on me. Soma what are you doing why do you have to be this way?' _He gripped his weapon tight ready to strike at any moment. And Miaka pleaded for the man to leave Soma alone.

"Stop! I am the priestess of suzaku not her, please don't kill her!"

"How brave of her, trying to save me. Something a priestess might do. But yet again you never can be sure" Soma even with a sword ready to strike did not bat a nervous eye.

"I'll kill you both, it's irrelevant which one of you really is the priestess." And with that a blade came swooping down in Soma's direction.

"Rekka shinen!" Tasuki forcefully shouted, flames spewing from his Tessen, but it was a split second too late, Soma's blood dripped to the floor, a pain filled scream fought past her throat though she had done her best to suppress it. As the flames died down the corpse of her attacker falling at her feet you could see what had caused her pain. Soma had caught the sharp side of the blade in her palms, holding it back from slicing her neck, she still had it gripped tightly, blood snaking from the gashes in her hands, sliding across the blade and falling to the floor.

"Ahhh! That hurt a lot more than expected" She stated with a bit of a shocked whine. She dropped the sword to the ground, turning her palms up to inspect them, the gashes were pretty deep she was just glad her hands hadn't been halved completely. _'Good thing Tasuki stepped in'_

"Of course it hurt you idiot! That was a sword, it doesn't exactly tickle does it? What were you doing I told you to stay put and you-" Tasuki began to yell at her, but Soma wasn't listening she knelt to the floor and picked up the weapon, lifting it as she stood, she pointed it at the remaining assassin who still held Miaka in his grasp.

"Now you have to make a choice" She looked down at the hilt of the sword, it was growing slick with the blood that was still pouring out, she winced, it really did hurt quite a bit._ 'It'd sure help if I knew how to use one of these things'_ She stared at the sword with apprehension.

_'Hurry Soma I'm growing restless'_ Agni demanded swift action.

_'Fine'_ Soma gulped clenching her fists tight wincing again she resumed her statement._ 'She's hurt look at all that blood, I should have been quicker. She was right, I can't protect her' _Tasuki had anger and shame coursing through every bone in his body, he glared over at the man from Kuto, he would pay, Tasuki swore. _'Leave it to me Soma, I wont let them hurt you again.'_ "Choice being there's only one of you now, and two possible priestesses, you can kill her or me. But chose quickly because" Soma walked over to the door. "I don't plan to make my death easy on you. Catch me if you can" Soma began to run. _'I have to get away, far away but I have to make sure that he follows.' _

"Soma!" Tasuki was torn, he couldn't leave Miaka's side but Soma had put herself in danger yet again. The Kuto assassin took that time to look down at Miaka and make his judgment call, when everyone's eyes returned to Miaka they noticed she was on the floor rubbing her neck, the man had let her go, he was on the hunt for Soma. Everyone rushed to Miaka's side to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh please, go help Soma. She did this for me and if she dies I'll never forgive myself" Tear filled eyes looked over the warriors.

"We'll stay with Miaka, you two go" Hotohori prompted Nuriko and Tasuki to go after Soma. Tasuki didn't need anymore convincing, he was out the door, panic stricken as he looked side to side trying to figure out which way they went.

"Soma? . . . Idiot where are you?" Tasuki yelled into the forest_. 'How could she do this. How could she put herself in danger like this. She really does care about Miaka, they really are close friends now. But dammit Soma if you're hurt I . . .dammit'_ He just started running Nuriko close behind. "Soma?" He shouted again growing more nervous when he didn't get a response. He grew even more worried when he heard a distant yell. _'That didn't sound like Soma, but I could be wrong_' He moved as fast as his legs would take him.

Soma was no longer able to voice a response, in fact she had no voice at all, no control over her own body at the moment Agni had come forth again. "I've found you" The Assassin charged from above a dagger in hand, Agni kicked him to the ground, she wouldn't kill him so quickly, It wasn't often Agni was given full reign by Soma willingly, she both appreciated and relished the opportunity.

"You've got it all wrong." She walked calculatingly closer to the man, only then did he notice some of her features had changed, her hair, her eyes the sound of her voice, her very aura was different.

"What happened? Who are you?" He started to stumble backwards trying to get away.

"I am Agni, the sister of fire" She produced a ring of flames around them. "And I've found you" She grinned, the heat ever climbing it was growing excruciating at least for the man trapped with her. She lifted her newly claimed sword and closed the gap between them, she lunged clumsily and missed he had to back up in dodging and his back hit the wall of flames, he let out a loud yell. Agni's smile only grew. "You see now don't you? That there's no escape! I'll give you another choice to make. The blade or the flames? Which way would you like to die?" She took in the look of horror in the man's eyes that had moments ago looked so determined and brave, they both knew she had defeated him.

"The sword" He shut his eyes tight. "Make it fast please" The man was crying.

"Wrong choice" Agni snickered, with a flick of the wrist the Kuto assassin was up in flames, he yelled out in anguish as he was slowly charred, burning alive, it only lasted a minute or so but she was sure to him it must've felt like an eternity. It quickly grew quiet, she let the flames circling her die out.

"What did he expect from a sister of chaos. What a weak thing" She turned and walked away dragging her sword against the ground. _'Wasn't that fun Soma? Admit it you feel better knowing he hurt as you have, you've been through it for a lifetime, him only seconds but that must've given you some comfort' _

_'If anything it makes me feel worse'_ Soma felt immense guilt and pity for the man. _'One good thing __came out of it though. You had your game of cat and mouse right?'_

"A deal is a deal" Agni responded out loud as her hair lightened turning green her eyes lost their malice and red burning color, Soma was back, she began to cry. _'Be strong, don't make me come out there I'll resend what I said I'll kill one of your friends if you keep acting like a blubbering mess' _Agni warned and Soma did her best to stop the tears.

She was lost in thought as she tried to find her way back to the Inn and only snapped out of it when she heard her name. "Soma?" A distressed voice called from the distance. _'Tasuki'_ She immediately recognized his voice.

"Soma?" _'Nuriko? They came looking for me?'_ Soma struggled to find her own voice but once she heard Tasuki shout again she responded.

"Tasuki?" Her voice had remnants of her earlier sobs in it. _'Soma?'_ He was sure he had heard her, but she seemed so far away. _'She's crying, she's in pain, she's hurt'_ Tasuki left Nuriko behind moving faster still.

"Hey what about me?" Nuriko shouted, upset that Tasuki would just ditch him like that, he chased after the inconsiderate bastard. Tasuki was panting heavily his legs had begun to burn as his eyes scanned tree after tree, his ears perked up listening for Soma to speak again. Soma sat down, staring down at her palms. Nuriko decided to go in the opposite direction Tasuki had and soon found the girl, seated beneath a tree. "There you are. Gave us quite a scare." Nuriko sighed, catching Soma's attention. "Tasuki over here!" He shouted for his fellow searcher, smiling knowing how happy he would be to see Soma was for the most part unharmed.

"You're not mad?" Soma questioned.

"Mad? For what, saving Miaka? No, wish you would've given us a bit of a heads up before running off like that but I don't get mad, that's not very lady like" Nuriko responded proudly.

"But you're . . .yes I do respect that, you are a real stand up lady" Soma smiled, thankful that Nuriko didn't hate has as she previously thought. Soma gasped when she heard rustling in the bushes she grabbed for her sword, Nuriko stood in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Soma!" Tasuki shouted, her name had been the only thing on his mind, the only word crossing his lips since she first disappeared. He pushed Nuriko aside and took Soma in a large hug.

"Hey, now is that any way to treat someone who-"

"Sorry Nuriko" Soma apologized for Tasuki whose hug now had her pinned up against the tree behind her.

"Yeah yeah sure sure" Nuriko brushed off some dirt as he stood. Soma could feel Tasuki's labored breathing against her neck, some sweat dripped from his forehead and hit her skin, he was actually shaking.

"Tasuki sit down, you need to relax. Breath Tasuki" She reached up a hand to wipe his face then pulled it back noting her palms were entirely stained red. _'That wont do any good.'_ Tasuki didn't let go, he stood his ground as though there were a monster behind him and he needed to protect Soma. She moved her face so their eyes met. "Tasuki it's alright" She cooed, trying to assure him of the fact. He let his legs give out, letting go of her he sat down on the ground and wiped his brow, he let out the biggest sigh he could muster. _'She's safe.'_

"Are you hurt?" He looked her over watching as she shoved her hands out of view, he pulled at her arm taking one of her hands in his, he traced a finger along the cut, he was simply entranced, and bothered by the sight in front of him. He glanced up when he heard her hiss in pain.

"It's alright" She sat next to him leaning her head against his shoulder, they both just sat there for a few minutes before Tasuki broke the silence.

"Soma I am so sorry!"

"Sorry?" She lifted her head, she could see that he had such a heavy weight on his shoulders. "Tasuki" She stated his names hoping to get him to look at her but his head hung low and motionless. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You-"

"Look at your hands, you can't touch me because they're covered in blood" Soma did just that, for the dozenth time that night she looked at her palms.

"Yeah so?" She rubbed them against the grass trying to clean them, she bit her lip as they abrasion stung her wounds. "You didn't hack a sword at me, if anything you saved me from losing all my digits." She wiggled her fingers.

"You were right" He still hadn't looked at her.

"Thanks" she smiled brightly. "About what exactly?"

"I was mad at you earlier . . .for not trusting me to protect you. Then you finally did, and look what happened. I couldn't keep you safe for one lousy day" He punched the earth.

"You've done a fine job protecting me. And I can understand you being mad. I have really been all over the place and not very open about my feelings. I should be the one saying sorry Tasuki."

"Fine job? I'm not stupid Soma, that wasn't a fine job I didn't act fast enough and you got hurt. Then you ran out in to the woods alone being chased by some creep-"

"Tasuki if there's one thing I don't expect you to protect me from it's my own stupidity and foolish stunts. If you go and beat yourself up every time I do something moronic you'll be nothing but one big bruise" She gave Tasuki's shoulder a shove with her own. "And anyways everything worked out alright. Miaka's fine right?"

"Yeah, you did a good job" Tasuki smiled his face still hidden in the shadows of the night.

"Tasuki isn't it kind of silly that you're mad at yourself for not protecting me? If you hadn't done an adequate job I'd be the one mad or dead or something." Soma had a light laughter about her, even discussing such morbid topics.

"That's not something to joke about." _'How am I going to get through to him? This isn't his fault'_ Soma craned her neck so her face met his, she kissed him. this time it was Tasuki's turn to be taken off guard, he stiffened, eyes wide open as the kiss intensified, it wasn't as soft as before, there was more emotion behind it. Tasuki took her face in his hands finally responding back, he bit her lip softly as he had seen her do so many times before. Soma wanted to hold him but she knew if Tasuki got one glimpse of her hands he'd be racked with guilt and they'd be back where they started._ 'Kissing will just have to do for now. Somehow I think I can deal with that'_

"I guess Miaka was right you two really have the hots for each other" Nuriko had been standing silently watching Soma and Tasuki. The duo had matching red faces embarrassed that they're affectionate moment had been watched. "Try to let Mitsukake down easy alright?" Nuriko chuckled.

"Thats right . . . Mitsukake" Soma frowned embarrassed at her previous actions.

"Not that watching yet another couple find happiness while I'm still alone isn't splendid but I think we should get going we don't know if that kuto assassin is still out there or if there are more coming. It'd be safer to return to the Inn. Tasuki was the first to stand, he picked Soma up by her slender waist.

"Thank you" But he didn't stop when she was on her feet, again he lifted her on his shoulders.

"Dress" He made sure to stare at the ground until everything was hidden.

"Tasuki I-"

"Dress." He stated again, he wouldn't start walking till she adjusted herself.

"Fine." Soma rolled her eyes as she folded her dress in an appropriate manner, Tasuki finally moved, he and Nuriko started in the direction of the Inn. "Tasuki put me down" He finally looked up at her he was a bit hurt at the statement.

"I won't" He rolled his shoulders a bit getting more comfortable. "I won't drop you." He figured she no longer trusted him with even that simple task._ 'Can't blame her' _He sighed coming to a halt.

"I believe you, about not dropping me and all but I feel bad having you carry me everywhere, when I said that I wanted you to carry me all the way to Hakkō I was just kidding. I know I don't weigh a lot but it's still no fun I'm sure-"

"So far it's the only way I know to keep you from running off" He finally smiled, as he continued his walk. "I'm a mountain bandit, I can put up with carrying you for awhile if it means I can make sure you're OK"

"I wont run I promise" Soma actually wasn't comfortable either, instead of sitting practically on top of him face against his head arms around his neck she was straight as a board her arms laying behind her swaying lifelessly with each step.

"We're close alright? We'll be there soon just stick it out will ya?" Tasuki was glancing from side to side waiting for at any moment for an enemy to pop out of the shadows.

"There's no arguing with you is there?" Soma sighed.

"He's stubborn alright" Nuriko didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

"Just to the Inn alright I don't want you carrying me tomorrow unless my legs give out or something real bad happens OK?" Soma demanded.

"If you start slowing us down. Up you'll go" Tasuki responded, they could now see the Inn.

"Alright." She nodded _'good enough. I wont slow you down, promise' _She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, now that Tasuki had promised he would protect himself an the others from her she convinced herself it was OK to show how she felt and it was apparent she felt like kissing him, quite often. As they got closer still Soma put two fingers in her mouth, cringing when she tasted a combination of blood and dirt, then she let out a whistle to get the attention of the group inside the Inn.

"Soma you're alright" Miaka bolted through the door and tackled Tasuki to the ground so she could get to Soma.

"Hey!" Tasuki rubbed his head which had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Now you know how I feel" Nuriko scoffed. Tasuki was about to respond but frowned when he saw the pained look on Soma's face as she hugged her hands to her chest. '_She landed on them. Way to go Miaka' _

"Don't ever do that again alright? You really scared me, what if he had killed you?" Miaka was shaking Soma quite violently, when the shaking stopped Soma spoke.

"Then I probably would've died" Soma shrugged.

"Don't say things like that" Miaka began to cry, holding Soma close.

"I'm just trying to be realistic, but hey don't worry I wasn't killed and I didn't die. And don't think I'm snubbing you I'd hug you but I'd end up dirtying your clothes"

"Huh?" Miaka pulled back, Soma held up her hands that were caked with a muddy red goop, the wounds were really quite bad, messy and painful, the bleeding had stopped for the most part but occasionally if she moved in the wrong way more would leak out, she had been trying to put up a good front but the deep cuts were almost unbearable.

"Ewww!" Miaka moved back a couple of steps.

"Yeah, not one of my best ideas" Soma laughed.

"I'll get some bandages" Mitsukake walked back in to the Inn to retrieve has supplies.

"Thanks" Soma nodded, she had been looking forward to having her hands covered a bit. Tasuki frowned, he knew she just wanted some relief for her hands but it still bothered him the way her face lit up when Mitsukake spoke.

"Humph" He turned to look away from Soma.

"Relax Tasuki" She could tell he was jealous and she didn't want him to feel any bad emotions for the rest of the night. _'There's been enough of that for one day.'_ Miaka's face whipped from Soma to Tasuki and then back and forth between the two.

"You guys made up didn't you?" She gasped hopefully.

"I think so" Soma nodded. "You're not mad at me anymore are you Tasuki?" She turned to the man who still a bit of a scowl on his face.

"No I'm not mad anymore" He spoke through clenched teeth as Mitsukake returned, medicine and bandages bunched up in his arms. He sat in front of her and gently took her hands begining to gently wrap them up. The second Tasuki saw a flicker of pain on Soma's face he pounced. "Hey watch it!" Soma sighed, stressed out by the whole situation that she could blame no one but herself for.

"Tasuki, Mitsukake though I'm sure it doesn't really bother you that much. I like you Mitsukake" Both men's eyes opened wide. "But not in a romantic sense . . .just as a friend." She tried to be as clear as possible, she wanted there to be no doubt in Tasuki's mind that she only had feelings for him.

"I figured not" Mitsukake nodded as he finished wrapping her wounds. "There you go, I'll heal them tomorrow and-"

"No, this will do just find I don't want you wasting your power on me when I can just deal. It's my own fault for doing what I did" Soma laughed.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, lover or not he didn't want to see the girl in pain.

"Positively positive" She nodded happily, then glanced over to the trees picking out which one she'd claim for the night. "So I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Lets try and get some rest." Soma could see tiredness creep over her friends' faces.

"Yeah good idea" Miaka was the first to head back to the door, knowing she'd have to do some studying before getting any sleep, most of the group quickly followed. Soma headed in the direction of her tree.

"You really don't want to stay inside? I know you don't trust me but-" Tasuki started but Soma put a finger to his lips.

"I trust you Tasuki I really do . . .for the most part. But there's a part of me that doesn't trust you, or anyone for that matter, and probably never will. It's nothing personal I swear. And there's another part of me that I need to try and keep from springing loose-" Tasuki pushed her hand away.

"What are you talking about?" _'There she goes again being vague. Maybe I should just drag her in, to prove to her that she doesn't have to sleep in the trees.'_ Soma let out another sigh knowing that she wouldn't at least in that night be able to explain it to him. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it ok? Just go to bed and I'll go to . . .tree. You could've not gotten attached to me you know and not had to deal with all my weird quirks. You can still cut it off if you want to, I'd understand." Soma tried to give an assuring smile. _'It's hard to deal with me I know. And it's frustrating that I talk in circles. I don't want you to grow to hate me Tasuki, so decide now.'_ Tasuki stared at her for a second not sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it, just go to . . . tree" He smiled it was quite awkward to say. _'But I like her quirks'_ He kissed her on the forehead, he knew if he kissed her on the lips he wouldn't be able to leave, for minutes or hours, he wouldn't be able to tear himself away so he settled for a less intimate place. "Goodnight" He walked back to the Inn.

"Goodnight" Soma smiled as she walked over to her tree. _'I think he decided to stay' _Her smile grew. She struggled to get up in her tree, her palms feeling like they were on fire as she hoisted herself up. _'Yeah not your best idea Soma, damn does that hurt. But you did save Miaka, and you did get a sword out of the deal. Note to self I need to ask Hotohori how to really use that thing right'_ Soma glanced down to the base of the tree at her weapon, neither her or Agni were swordsmen in any sense of the word but she did feel better knowing she had something. _'Agni?'_

_'What?' _Her other presence was usually the first to start a conversation and was surprised when Soma addressed her.

_'You said you wouldn't hurt my friends tonight right?'_ Soma was contemplating getting some actual sleep not semiconscious not passing out but falling asleep. Agni knew what she was getting at and since Soma had given her a chance to take control when she could've fought against it, she would give in to Soma's wishes.

_'A deal is a deal. I wont attack them, but you've only got a few hours. I can't control myself forever, self restraint is not one of my strong suits'_ That statement actually made Soma smile.

_'That's an understatement'_ Soma leaned forward placing the side of her face against the branch letting her arms fall limply over the edges, sleep quickly took over her. And the nightmares were close behind, Soma didn't sleep often but when she did she was plagued by horrible memories of her past. Tasuki had been looking at her through the window and his face soured as he watched her contort and cringe in her sleep. _'Maybe that's what she didn't want me to see'_ Tasuki waved at Miaka as she spouted facts from her books loudly, then he collapsed to the floor, sleep quickly took over him as well. Hours passed silently, and morning came, Nuriko and Miaka had gotten in another fight when a melodic sound passed by Miaka's ears.

"Huh? A flute? Hey listen is that a flute? What's it doing out there?" Miaka questioned a tired Nuriko

"Shut up!" Was the only answer she got.


	7. Some of Soma

Soma was getting restless, she had woken up hours ago but she decided it'd be best not to leave her tree. _'They've spent too much time chasing after me as it is.'_ she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against the tree trunk as she was about to close her eyes when she heard a shout from behind the Inn. "Rekka shinen!"

"Ahhhh!" She stood and jumped from her branch into a sprint. "Miaka, Tasuki?" There she saw the group collected around a burning fire. Both Miaka and Tasuki turned to see the alarmed, flushed face girl.

"You decided to stick around this time?" Nuriko noted, surprised that Soma hadn't wandered off again.

"Are you alright?" Tasuki saw the frozen look on Soma's face.

"Yeah, yeah what's going on back here" Soma let out a relaxed breath as she walked closer.

"Well we're trying to cook breakfast" Tasuki replied hesitantly looking down at the chard and disfigured remnants of food burning over the fire.

"I see" Soma nodded. "It looks done to me. Lets eat" She grinned seating herself in the grass.

"Yeah!" Miaka pumped a fist in the air as the plates were filled.

"How are your hands Soma?" Mitsukake questioned looking at her bandages.

"Oh" She took one to her face to inspect it, a bit of blood had seeped through but the pain was barely noticeable. "They're much better thank you" Soma was touched by Mitsukake's concern.

"I'll redress them after breakfast." Soma clenched and released her fists, they did feel substantially better.

"Soma you were outside all night right?" Miaka had been contemplating the sound she had heard the night before.

"I was" Soma bit into a tough vegetable straining to pull it apart.

"Did you hear any flute playing?"

"Oh here she goes with the flute again" Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"Flute? No I'm sorry I didn't." Soma shrugged turning to Tasuki as he yawned loudly, laying down in the grass his plate perched on his stomach. _'Miaka's right I do think he's cute'_ Soma smiled watching the sun hit his face.

"Hmmm maybe I was studying so hard I was hearing things I could've swore I-" Miaka noticed Soma was barely listening if at all, content on staring at Tasuki. "So are you two an item or what?" Miaka as she had been from the beginning felt she had a duty to keep tabs on those two.

"An item?" Soma pondered the question, Tasuki had sat up and was looking at her blankly, it was obvious she would have to make a judgment call. "Well I think we've decided that we do sort of like each other I'm not sure we're an item just yet" She paused to see if she got any reaction from Tasuki, he just continued his unbroken stare, Soma poked her two index fingers together nervously. _'Good, she's not reading too much into this. We're just testing the waters, seeing if we can stand one another._' "But we've definitely grown closer" Soma nodded to point out that her statement was over.

"I'll say" Nuriko Scoffed.

"Huh?" Miaka was so pleased by Soma's statement that she barely heard what Nuriko said.

"It's obvious Tasuki wants some of Soma." At those words Soma's face got hot._ 'He doesn't just want sex from me does he?'_ Her eyes grew somewhat hurt as her gaze dropped from Tasuki to the ground. _'I hope not, I really do like him and I thought maybe he liked me too . . .not just the prospect of getting me in bed. Maybe I have given him the wrong idea. Did I fling myself at him? Does he expect that from me now?'_ Questions sped through her head.

_'He's no different, he's just like every other man you've encountered, they're all the same'_ Soma may not have trusted men but Agni outright despised them.

_'Tasuki could get other women with ease, not someone like me. I put up a fight every inch of the way I don't think-'_ With that Soma stood.

"Well that's yet to be determined, we're wasting daylight lets go" She began to walk turning around when no one made a move to follow her. "Come on, Hakkō isn't far away, we should get there before dinner." She smiled hoping that how that statement effected her didn't read across her face.

"Alright" Miaka nodded she stood next to Soma and took her hand lacing their fingers together they began to walk.

"Wait Soma don't you want me to put on fresh bandages?" Mitsukake questioned, it seemed everyone but Miaka could feel the awkwardness in the air. Soma looked over at Tasuki, at the moment she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, she shook her head.

"I'll be OK for a little while longer." She and Miaka walked further and further away.

"Thanks a lot dummy" Tasuki threw his plate at Nuriko's head. _'Now she thinks I'm some horndog, great' _He let out a sigh, he'd let her cool off till they got to Hakkō before clearing it up knowing if he ran to tell her right then they'd get in a fight.

"Is it my fault that girl is overly sensitive" Nuriko huffed as they all packed up and began on their way.

Soon they did reach their goal, and soon after that they found Tamahome's house. As Mitsukake healed Tamahome's father Nuriko leaned in to whisper to Soma. "You know I was just kidding right? About Tasuki?" Soma nodded.

"Yeah, I got that, I just took it badly when I first heard it but I'm over that, I get you were just playing around" Soma felt bad that she had reacted so harshly to the more or less innocent comment. She turned and saw Tasuki looking at her, then away, then right back at her. She walked beside him and put an arm around his waist. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I know you're not just after sex . . .right?" She saw no harm in asking.

"I'm offended that you think so low of me" He turned his insulted face away from her.

"Yeah I made you jump through way too many hoops and you were way too determined for it to just be that, and I have it on good authority . . .and I must warn you on the off chance that is what your main goal is, I'm not so great in the sack" She shrugged with a smile.

"Who said that?" Soma considered answering Mitsukake but she figured that wouldn't go over well at all so she shook her head and gave a truthful but less humorous answer.

"Men" She shrugged but this time there was no smile attached. He could see the sick look on her face as painful memories clogged her mind. He placed his hand over the one Soma had resting against his hip.

"When we . . .if we-" He didn't want to give her any more reason to think he had a one track mind set on sex. "It won't be like that I promise . . .you get to decide, how bout that? When and if it happens . . .I'll wait till you're ready" He stroked her hand assuredly. Soma looked at him with eyes of almost disbelief._ 'He really isn't like the others'_

_'Don't fool yourself Soma'_ Tasuki had not won over Agni. But Soma would not let Agni ruin her good mood this time.

"Thank you Tasuki" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, he took that motion as an opportunity to move her in front of him so he could hug her from behind, he nestled his chin in the crook of her neck. He bit it's side, Soma jerked one hand it her face to quell a gasp, the other grasped Tasuki's side frantically. Miaka while attending to the many children glanced up staring at the closeness Soma and Tasuki were sharing, she was happy, and a little jealous. _'Oh Tamahome, everything reminds me of you. When will you come back to me?'_ Her growing frown didn't go unnoticed by Soma, thinking she knew the cause she broke from Tasuki's hold and moved forward a few steps. _'Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her?'_ He brushed some of her hair out of the way so he could inspect her neck, the spot where he had bitten was slightly red but nothing too unbearable, he ran a finger over it, he could feel her shiver slightly at his touch._ 'No I didn't hurt her, I don't think she minded at all.' _A grin took over most of his face. He pulled her back to him, his head returning to it's previous resting place. Soma glared at him warning him to calm down.

"I'll play nice" He put his hands up in surrender. She finally relaxed and turned back to the group, Tasuki gave a swift bite to her shoulder.

"Tasuki" Soma muttered his name under her breath.

"I said I'd wait to have sex with you that doesn't mean I can't have fun" He hugged her tighter hoping he wasn't pressing his luck.

"Have your fun some other time OK? Don't get all riled up in front of Miaka and the children alright?" Soma pleaded for the bandit to stifle his new found boldness.

"I'm not the one all riled up" Tasuki snickered, and finally Soma gave a light laugh back. "See you can't stay mad at me" Tasuki was the first of the two to speak at a regular volume, knowing that the spur of the moment encounter was over and they'd be back to normal soon enough.

"I wasn't mad at you to begin with. I was just all riled up" She quipped. "I'm going to go help make dinner alright?" She once again pulled away but this time Tasuki didn't snatch her back.

The rest of the day went by with nothing unusual or remarkable transpiring. Before anyone knew it the sun was gone and it was time for sleep. "Where are you going?" A child pulled at Soma's dress as she went to leave the building.

"Outside" She pointed at the door. "To look at the stars"

"Aren't you tired?" The young girl questioned. Soma had gotten more sleep in the last few days than she had in months maybe years prior, she would be awake and alert for a week or two if nothing catastrophic happened.

"No. I got so much sleep when I was little like you that now I barely need to sleep at all" Soma smiled. "So here's what I think, you should go to bed now and by the time you grow up like me you can stay awake as long as you want" She watched the child's eyes began to brim with the possibilities of endless nights. _'I don't think I was ever that excited to not sleep'_ Soma chuckled.

With the child convinced and off to get a full night's sleep Soma left the house yet again to find a suitable nearby tree. _'That'll do'_ She found one with a large enough branch to be comfortable and got herself situated on it. She closed her eyes and didn't open them when she heard footsteps approaching. "If you're here to try and convince me to come inside I have to say I admire your commitment but you really need to let it go" She smirked knowing Tasuki was standing beneath her.

"And Nuriko says I'm stubborn. Well would ya at least come down here?"

"Catch me" Soma finally opened her eyes and stood, skipping off the edge of the branch. Tasuki had his arms out to catch her but she landed on her feet a few steps away from him.

"I would've caught you" Tasuki stated flatly his arms still outstretched.

"That's what they all say." Soma sat down in the grass, she looked up in the sky, there was overcast and not many stars to be seen. "So what brings you out here so late at night?" She watched as Tasuki next to her.

"You" Tasuki shrugged, he stretched out his legs and yawned.

"Oh" There was a long silence. "So did you want to talk or just-" Soma was taken off guard as Tama, Mitsukake's cat plopped in her lap. "Hello there, did you want to come see me too?" She stroked the animal's fur gently.

"You like cats?" Tasuki questioned._ 'I got to learn something about this girl I can't just go around carrying and biting her constantly.'_ He smiled when he saw the look on her face, the look one gets before they go on rambling about something.

"Cats? Yeah. For the longest time like when I was little, I wanted a pet panther, how neat would that be?"

"Neat I guess. I'm more of a dog person, back on the mountain there's some stray dogs that hang around, they eat the scraps and stuff they guys throw away" _'I wonder how those guys are doing?'_

"What are their names?"

"Who?"

"The dogs of course."

"They don't got names, they're not pets they're just wild mutts is all" Tasuki shrugged.

"You should name them" Soma stated authoritatively.

"I'll put that at the top of my to-do list" Tasuki scoffed.

"It's not all that hard. Maybe one day you'll let me visit there. I'll name em'" She nodded. _'When this search is over I'll probably leave these guys, but it wouldn't hurt to visit Tasuki every once and a while right? When I'm sure everything is in check?'_

"Sure you can come visit just gotta let me know before hand cause-"

"Are the rest of them nice?" Soma cut him off.

"The dogs?" He cocked his head to the side confused.

"No the bandits, I can tell that's where your mind is at" She placed her hand gently atop his head. "I mean you guys are bandits so I guess niceness isn't a prerequisite" She smiled.

"I doubt half those guys know what the word prerequisite means, they may be rough around the edges but they're a great group of guys for the most part" He was feeling a bit homesick.

"You miss them" Soma noted. _'It must be hard, leaving your friends like that.'_ She suddenly felt bad for him, she hadn't really contemplated his views about this journey.

"Ah they'll be the same group of goofballs when I get back, they're in good hands with Kouji" His smile returned as he told this both to Soma and himself. _'They're tough guys they'll be fine.'_

"That's good." She nodded. "I'm proud of you Tasuki . . .for doing this whole suzaku thing it-"

"I was born a suzaku warrior it's what I was destined to be" He didn't think of it as a big deal. _'What was I destined to be? Why was I born to share my body with such an uncontrollable force'_

_'You were destined to be the strongest vessel to date, I have never had to share a body, usually I just decimate the soul of a young child. You were destined to overcome that, you were destined to share this life with me Soma and we will make it worth remembering I assure you'_ Agni both boasted about her desire to be prolific and her appreciation of the strong willed Soma. Tasuki had said something but Soma had been too lost in thought to hear it so an uncomfortable silence encompassed the mood. "Well I'll just let you think about it" He shrugged. _'What's she thinking about now? She was speaking a little earlier but she just clammed up.'_ "Soma?"

"Huh?" She snapped from her mental stupor and smiled at him, she realized that she had been ignoring him for a few minutes now. "Sorry. My mind tends to wander."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ummm, well you were talking about your destiny I guess I was just thinking about mine. But lets not dwell on the future, lets live in the now." She didn't want to speak about the topic anymore.

"Ok well . . .what now?" Tasuki was beginning to fidget not wanting their conversation to fizzle out not wanting them to discover they didn't have much in common, much to say or do together.

"Well first off, you need to stop worrying"

"Worrying? Worrying about what?"

"I don't know I can't read minds, but you're sulking and though you're always so pretty, you're a little less so when you frown like that" She gave an overdone imitation of his saddened face.

"Pretty?"

"Er . . .handsome? Manly . . .cute? Pick one point is your face makes me want to do this"

"Do wha-" Tasuki half expected it when she smashed her face against his, she tackled him to the ground, when the initial kiss broke she just lay on top of him smiling.

"That" She sat up a bit allowing him to get comfortable beneath her. "Good?" He craned up his neck to kiss her.

"Good" He smiled back.

"So what were you worrying about?" She rested against him placing her cheek against his heart listening to it beat rhythmically. "Your friends?"

"No I was worried . . .that we made a mistake"

"A mistake?" She lifted her head a confused look on her face.

"Listen I like kissing you and everything . . .I like it a lot" He grinned.

"I second that" Soma nodded encouragingly waiting to hear where the mistake came in.

"But we can't jus kiss all the time, I mean for a while we can . . .up till now we haven't done a bunch of talkin and I don't know it just makes me think this wont be a real . . .thing" One thing Tasuki was not was eloquent.

"Thing? . . .Oh you mean like a relationship?" Soma questioned.

"Yeah"

"Oh" Soma bit her lip tentatively. _'See Soma this is what happens you get attached to a man and he tells you that it'll all be a waste of time.'_ Agni pounced."Do you want a relationship? I mean would you be willing to work on it a bit? I swear I'll spend the rest of the night . . .into the morning on and off for days talking with you and then maybe we could have one of those." She paused. "But if what you were trying to tell me is that you don't want one that's OK too . . .maybe this will just be a kissing and heavy petting deal" She shrugged trying to seem aloof about this.

"You're the first girl I've ever had to convince to talk my ear off" Tasuki smirked._ 'She is odd, but not one thing she's done or said's made me like her less.'_ He watched her face that had gotten pale with disappointment regain it's color. "Did you really think I did all that work just to toss you aside?"

"Boys can be fickle like that" Soma nodded.

"I ain't a boy I'm a man and I know what I want and how to get it" He took her arms in his hands and rolled them over, he was now hovering over her, he leaned down and kissed her passionately for a moment content with her lips then moving down her neck.

"For someone who was just complaining that we do too much kissing and not enough talking you're actions aren't really in synch" She clenched her arms around him as he sucked hard at the side of her neck, he finally pulled away to respond.

"I moved away from your lips talk away. And sure I'm willing to listen and work on all this junk but like I said, I'm a man and I have desires-"

"All this junk" Soma laughed. "I'm not sure I'll be able to say much you really can be quite distracting" Soma sat up and kissed Tasuki, two could play this game.

"Is that so?" He grinned as he felt Soma explore his facial features with her small hands, kisses trailing behind each touch.

For an hour or so things went on similarly, some shared words then some shared contact until finally Tasuki grew tired. He didn't retire to the house he laid under the black sky with Soma, he had pulled her atop his chest, she closed her eyes to appease him after he voiced his concern over her insomnia but as soon as she felt his breathing even out and was sure he was sleeping she reopened them, she wasn't tired and she would not allow a repeat of Agni's near escape. Soma lay motionless for hours as she watched the stars make a path across the sky, everything was quiet till the door of the house swung open. Soma turned ever so lightly as not to wake Tasuki, and through the corner of her eye she watched as Miaka went speeding into the woods. "Miaka?" She called sheepishly, still trying not to stir Tasuki, but this time she failed. Tasuki groaned and stretched beneath her, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up so early" He let out a huge yawn. "Can't we sleep a little while longer" he turned on his side as Soma stood.

"You go back to sleep. I'm going to go see where Miaka is heading" Soma squinted trying to see where the young girl had gone.

"Miaka?" Tasuki sat up perplexed as to why Miaka or anyone would be up at such an hour.

"Yeah she just ran by here" Just then Miaka's screams pierced through the trees. Tasuki jolted to his feet.

"Miaka!" Hotohori came sprinting out the door similar to Miaka's actions minutes earlier.

"Lets go" And with that Tasuki and Hotohori were gone. "Soma stay here, go wake Nuriko and Mitsukake." She heard Tasuki's voice call to her one last time before she could tell the duo were far off. _'You don't like her do you Agni?'_ When her counterpart hadn't demanded to ignore Tasuki's request and go be a part the action Soma could only come to one conclusion.

_'I dislike all of them, but yes she especially bothers me'_ Agni couldn't stand Miaka, everything about the girl was deplorable to her, how needy and weak she was, was simply inexcusable in Agni's mind, who hated any sign of weakness. _'She gives women a bad name. Now go in and warn her protectors before she actually has to fend for herself'_ Soma listened to Agni's sarcastic statement and headed into the home to tell the two sleeping suzaku warriors that their priestess might be in danger. They ran off leaving Soma alone with Tamahome's resting family. A few minutes passed before Soma considered chasing after the group but decided against it resigning herself to protecting the sleeping children.

_'Tasuki and the others can take care of themselves right?'_ She bit her lip worried that her friends were in terrible danger and all she was doing was sitting in darkness waiting for their return. Her sharp ears could hear the distant yells and finally she stood. _'I just can't sit here and do nothing.' _But Agni was determined and forced herself through.

_'No let them fend for themselves'_ The red headed woman left the building and went for a walk. This was proof that Soma didn't have absolute control that if Agni really wanted to she could take over despite Soma's well rested state of mind.

After an onslaught of bats sent by a Kutou assassin and a near death experience the final warrior Chiriko presented himself, saving the group. Miaka was thrilled, everything was falling into place. _'Soon Tamahome. We've found them all and soon we will be together' _They returned to the house, planning to get some more sleep before leaving for Konan the next morning. "Soma guess what?" Miaka flung open the door waking a few of the children. "whoops sorry" She glanced from side to side. "Soma?" She looked under beds, behind furniture and through the window but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's off wondering somewhere. She can't sit still you know that. She'll be back by morning" During their lengthy conversations Soma had told Tasuki not to panic on mornings that he'd wake and she wouldn't be there._ 'I never stay in one place for too long, it's bad news . . .and no fun really. But I won't go too far I've grown to like your company'_ He recalled the goofy smile on her face as she had told him that. _'I wish she wouldn't wander so much. It makes me nervous, I can't protect her when I don't know where she is.' _Truthfully he was more worried she wouldn't come back of her own decision._ 'I can't convince her to stay inside, I can't convince her not to run off. If I say or do something wrong which is bound to happen I might not be able to convince her to stay with me at all'_ He frowned as they all went to their respective beds.

Agni was boiling a lake, watching as dead fish rose to the surface. _'twenty six, twenty seven . . .this is boring'_ She got up and began her way back to Hakkō. _'Maybe it's time for the Suzaku warriors to meet Agni'_ Soma was furiously trying to regain control but if she could do so was up for question and as Agni grew closer and closer it became more of a dangerous gamble.


	8. They call me Agni

"We need to get going." Nuriko stated impatiently. Soma was still nowhere to be found but they simply didn't have time to look for her yet again. _'Now that we have the last member we can get Tamahome back, we can summon Suzaku. Soma why'd you have to run off?' _Miaka pouted to herself.

"Then lets move." Tasuki surprised everyone with his statement.

"Tasuki aren't you worried about S-"

"Soma told me not to worry on mornings when she's not around." _'One of these days I'm gonna have to get her to break that habit. It's already driving me crazy and I AM worried.'_ "So I'm sure she'll pop up soon like she always does. Hey kid." He addressed the child Soma had spoke with the night before. "If she comes back tell her Tasuki's steamed and that we'll be headed for the palace alright?" _'I'll be so mad at her if she gets in trouble out there.'_

"Goodbye everybody, take care of yourselves." Miaka waved and they were off down the path out of town.

Agni had taken some of the fish she killed to the outskirts of a small town, unable to stomach kindness she pushed Soma out demanding she gave the townspeople the sustenance_. 'I'm back. . . I failed I'm not strong enough' _She bit her lip struggling to smile as she handed strangers fresh fish.

'_One good act to contradict our bad actions. We must sustain chaos' _Agni was quite proud. Soma was, on the other hand beating herself up over the fact that Agni had out of nowhere taken over, she walked very slowly, unsure of where she planned to go. First she retraced her steps to Hakko stopping a few feet behind Tamahome's house, she was not surprised to see that her companions were gone. _'See how quickly they desert you. Friends, Bah!'_

'_I disappear every couple of hours it's not their faults' _Soma could see the large palace from her hiding spot. _'I think that's where they're heading' _To prove herself right she ran in that direction stopping once she saw the tail end of Hotohori's horse. She jumped in a bush once Chiriko turned around. _'Oh crap he didn't see me did he?' _

"Did you see anything?" He squinted at the spot Soma once stood. _'Answers that question' _Soma frowned she didn't want to be noticed just yet, she sat in the bushes for sometime, considering where she was going to go_. 'This is the eighth or so time I've had this argument with myself'_

"Nah I didn't see anything" Tasuki looked around from tree to tree hoping Soma would make her appearance, he was growing more and more anxious by the minute. Soma's frown burrowed further as she watched her friends distance themselves yet again, she followed hesitantly and quietly behind.

Opening the castle gates there was someone very eager to see them. "Whaaat is that?" Tasuki questioned, startled by the man's odd appearance.

"That's Chichiri he's one of the Suzaku seven like us." Nuriko grinned at the bandit half cowering behind him. "What you would you have to say yourself if Soma saw you like this" Nuiriko tossed him to the ground.

"I'd be sure to hide her behind me- a green haired basket case hasn't made her way here has she?' Tasuki looked hopefully at Chichiri.

"Not just anyone can pass through these walls you know?" He answered to Tasuki's obvious dismay, he let out a heavy sigh and placed a palm to his forehead.

"We'll go look for Soma after we figure out how to get Tamahome back" Miaka began to drool. "And we'll do that after dinner" She ran into the hall. Sitting down at the dinner table Tasuki could do nothing but scowl into his bowl of soup, pondering where he would first look for her.

Soma scowled into a different body of liquid, instead of soup she stared entranced into yet another lake, unlike her fiery counterpart she wasn't making the water bubble_. 'I know what I should do I should get far away from everyone , I've known what I should . . .need to do all along but I just can't listen to myself can I?'_

'_You could've just listened to me, let me fry the whole bunch of them your-'_

'_Agni I'm not joking around I've really started to care about them. Do you even know what it's like? To care about someone other than yourself?'_

'_Honestly I don't care very much about myself, I'm infinite not a care in the world. . .but I guess I vaguely care about you Soma. So I'm going to help you out' _

'_Agni you're half the cause to my troubles I-' _Soma had been so lost in that inner argument that she hadn't heard someone come up behind her.

"You have a very conflicted aura you know?" Though unthreatening it was an unexpected voice which startled Soma. She stood up taking a defensive stance, but her head hung low.

"I know" She gave a defeated nod only then did she notice her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"I won't hurt you, you know? I just came here to fish, I have a spell to-"

"Then I'll let you fish." She quickly began to walk off, she wanted to get away as soon as possible.

" You're the girl they call Soma right? Sit." Honestly Chichiri hadn't wanted company, but he could be flexible. Soma's hands unclenched. "Relax you know?" They both sat down and silence awkwardly took over them and staid stead fast as two or so hours passed, both lost in thought.

"You're not what I expected you know?" Chichiri was the first to speak again. "You're not like the others you know?"

"I'm sorry." Soma shrugged.

"No, you misunderstand me. I was expecting you to be rowdy and all over the place like the others you know?" All the younger Suzaku warriors as well as their priestess were emotion driven and boisterous, Chichiri though only a few years older than them had already passed through that impulsive, impatient stage, as had this woman_. 'What is this girls story? There's something off about her you know? Maybe I'm overreacting you know? I don't know very much about any of them'_ "I thought you'd be splashing about you know? Asking me dozens of questions like the others did. Nothing personal but I predicted my fishing trip would be ruined you know?"

"Can't say that I do know. What sorts of questions?" Soma did have one in mind but she'd wait a moment.

"Whenever someone first meets me face to face they ask me questions . . .about my face you know?" He chuckled to himself as he pointed at his fox like features.

"it's a mask right?" Soma waited for him to nod, then she put some thought to her next statement. "Well I figure when someone wears a mask they do so to cover something they don't want others to see. So it'd be counter productive and foolish to pry about it." _'Not a bad idea really.' _She contemplated all the things she struggled to hide and weather or not a mask would make that burden any easier.

"Insightful you know" Chichiri nodded.

'_I Think this mousey monk likes you Soma. I prefer him greatly to that bumbling bandit. If nothing else there is a great strength behind that mask you see.' _Agni voiced her opinion.

'_Well I prefer Tasuki, I've picked him and I'm the loyal type.'_

'_That I know.' _But Soma was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the voice inside her head. Soma's thoughts had gone to Tasuki's embrace, she missed him more than anticipated, not even two days had fully passed. She missed his warmth, his fanged grin his choppy red hair. More than his physical presence she missed his cocky yet caring attitude. Yet again Soma rationalized to herself putting off leaving her friends for a more permanent time span. Instead Soma wanted nothing more than to be as close to Tasuki as possible. _'Stupid puppy love' _Agni was growing nauseous.

'_I know that look all to well. It's one of Miaka's staples you know?' _Chichiri grinned at the day dreaming girl. "We should go back inside you know? Miaka and Tasuki have been worried sick about you. They didn't think you'd find your way here." Chichiri helped Soma off the ground, his grasp was much softer than Tasuki's Soma couldn't help but feel like there was something missing.

"Yeah I guess so." Soma shrugged as they began to walk. "I do have a question . . .not about the mask-"

"Ask away" Again the monk nodded this time in an encouraging manner.

"If you thought I would ruin your fishing time, why not ask me to leave? I don't belong here-"

"You were at the lake first you know? It would've been very rude of me to ask you to leave." He would've go on but it was obvious Soma wasn't listening. Soma was good at two things running away and getting lost in thought, at the moment she was indulging in the latter_. 'I don't belong here. WE don't belong here. Or do we? I want to belong with Tasuki . . .with all of them. But that simply can't be if I'm all over the place like this.' _She knew Tasuki would be quick to forgive her but she also knew this charade wasn't fair to him and she couldn't keep it up forever_. 'I'm so sorry Tasuki.' _She apologized as she and Chichiri passed through the palace's front doors.

"What are you thinking about huh?" Chichiri was perplexed by her sudden and drastic change in mood.

"I . . .it's nothing that needs to be spoken about." She gave a defeated shrug.

"If it was worth the time to think and sulk about then-" Chichiri was abruptly cut off.

"Soma! There you are dummy!" Tasuki effortlessly hopped a railing and caught Soma in a bone crushing hug.

"I think I have some prayers to make . . .some spells to cast . . .I" Chichiri gave up and quietly walked off knowing his words were falling on deaf ears.

Soma pulled out of the hug, much to Tasuki's surprise. "What? Did I-" Soma grinned at Tasuki's brilliant amber eyes twitching wide in confusion. He took his tanned cheeks within her contrastingly pale hands, rubbing her thumbs along his skin. She leaned up briskly and crushed her lips forcefully against his. Tasuki after the initial shock of her boldness pulled her hands down lacing his fingers with hers. "Where'd you run off to this time?" Tasuki pulled his face back mere inches. He had almost forgotten to be annoyed at her for scampering off unannounced for longer than a tolerable morning, ALMOST.

"Well um . . ." It was obvious that she had to leave out Agni's outburst. "Umm I was never too far away I promise. I spent some time by the lake with . . .I didn't catch his name" She pointed down the hall waving her finger haphazardly.

"Chichiri" Tasuki stated flatly. "First Mitsukake, Now Chichiri. Woman it seems I can't hold your attention at all can I?" He scoffed turning his cheek away from her.

'_I prefer either of them over this needy goof' _Agni still did not approve of Soma's romantic choice.

'_Why do you hate Tasuki so much?' _Soma didn't wait for an answer gasping when she realized she had left Tasuki hanging on what had been an innocent jab but her silence made it a bruise to his ego. He was now staring her dead in the eyes his face was swirling with question, hurt defiance and capped off with a healthy dose of impatience.

"Tasuki you have my complete-" She leaned up giving him a quick peck, as a bit of damage control. "You have every bit of my attention right now." She ran a hand through his hair. Tasuki was able to let out a sigh of relief and grin again, feeling empowered by the fact that she was being more forward and attached with him.

'_She'll be mine in no time.' _technically the hadn't declared themselves a couple just very very . . .very close friends.

"It's good to see you smile again Tasuki. I'm sorry that I-"

"SOMA!" As a shriek billowed through the palace Tasuki pulled back from his spot, clasping two hands tightly over his ears.

"Aghhh! . . .We ain't deaf you know?" He tried to clear out his ears, sticking a finger in one, crooking it against it's walls. "Well we didn't used to be." He sighed, snaking his free arm around Soma's waist.

"Hi Miaka" Soma's wave seemed to be a tame response to Miaka's scream. The priestess of Suzaku began to gallop in their direction but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh Soma it's great we didn't lose you and I'd love to stay and talk but I can't be late, I'm going to see Tamahome." You could see the giddiness dripping from the young girl.

"He's here?" Soma would need Tasuki to fill her in on the events that had transpired in her limited absence.

"Don't get too excited now." Tasuki already felt that he was competing with Mitsukake

and Chichiri for Soma's affection he didn't need her tangling up with this unknown heartthrob Tamahome.

"Not exactly" Miaka pouted, but only for a split second. "Chichiri has a spell that will connect the two of us so we can talk, so we can make a plan to bring him and the universe of the four gods back to Konan!" And with that Miaka went running off into the distance.

"Good luck!" Soma shouted after her.

"See what got me all worked up . . .all worried." Tasuki was reluctant to admit that he had felt that way. "Was that . . .even if you found the palace . . .even if you came here. That'd I'd be gone, worst case scenario for good and I wouldn't get to say goodbye. When we go to Kuto-"

"You're going with them? Did Miaka ask you to go along?" Though she admired Tasuki's bravery she didn't want him to leave her, she didn't want him to get in harms way.

"Not in so many words" He gave a light shrug. He actually hadn't put much if any thought into how he planned to convince Miaka to bring him along for the adventure. "But she's the priestess of Suzaku and I'm one of the Suzaku seven I need to protect her. It's my job." He watched as Soma's gaze dropped to the floor.

'_See that Soma?' _Agni pounced. _'See how he cares for that child they call a priestess.'_

"There you go again, underestimating me." Tasuki gave an insulted frown. "You think I can't hold my own. Don't worry Soma I'll have you know that after years of being a top notch bandit I've learned a thing or two and-"

"No Tasuki it's not that." She shook her head softly.

'_He loves HER Soma, not you, he only acts this way with you because he knows her heart is elsewhere, with that Tamahome boy. Is that what you want? To be someone's second choice? What he settles for?' _Agni thought Soma deserved better than Tasuki.

'_It's not like that!' _Soma was ashamed that she had allowed that seed to be planted in her head. Soma was fairly certain though, that Tasuki's feelings for her were of a completely different breed than the ones he had for Miaka. She only looked up when she felt the light tapping of Tasuki's knuckles against her forehead. "Huh?"

"Sometimes I wish you'd let me know what's going on up there. I know I'm a guy and a seedy brute at that. You don't think I've got the attention span or smarts to listen and understand you. But give me a chance to try. I deserve that doncha think?" Tasuki was growing frustrated with the fact that Soma kept him in the dark about most of her thoughts.

"Well I guess I was thinking, that I know how you felt"

"What?" Tasuki chimed in a bit too soon before she could clear up the point she was trying to get at. _'Maybe this is why she doesn't tell me anything. Maybe I am a real idiot'_

"How you felt about me and Mitsukake." Soma took notice to the immense buzz kill she was becoming.

"Jealous?" _'Of who or what could she be jealous of? I've only wanted her since the first day we met. Did she hear somehow about what I was going to do with Miaka when I made her a hostage. She either thinks I'm a two timmer or a scum bag.' _"Listen Soma-"

"No Tasuki you listen. You plan to go out tomorrow, into enemy territory." She took his hands in hers yet again. She put on her best supportive and calming smile. "I'm gonna worry it's-"

"Don't worry I" Tasuki was cut off again, Soma had a speech in her mind and he would not derail her from it.

"Telling me not to won't change a thing. I told you not to worry when I randomly disappear and how did that work out?"

'_She has a point.' _He neglected to concede aloud.

"But come on lets not be all worrisome today . . .no more doom and gloom. We can still have a good time right? That's one of the reasons I like you, you're a real fun guy Tasuki." She could see the life return to Tasuki's eyes as he agreed to dismiss the looming cloud of danger waiting for him the following day. "Come on, do you want to watch the stars with me?" Tasuki's hands were still in Soma's unrelenting grasp as she awkwardly began to run for the doors, dragging Tasuki behind her.

"I guess so." He laughed as fresh air hit him. He watched his lover run through the garden her disheveled hair flapping against her face. Her cheeks were growing pink as she grew winded. He pulled free and stood in place admiring her. She outstretched her arms like wings her dress fluttering like feathers. Her grin with elongated as well. _'Damn it, she's really growing on me fast. I think when we finally do summon Suzaku and all go our separate ways I'm going to ask Soma to come live with me on the mountain.'_ There were still a few hours before any stars would be visible but Soma was certain she could find other ways to entertain herself till then.

"Can't . . ." She was outright panting now. "Can't catch me!" She laughed as she sped up best she could.

"Like hell I can't" Tasuki if nothing else was effortlessly fast, it did not take long for him to catch up to her. They ran in circles throughout the garden till Tasuki was finally done with the game of cat and mouse. He tackled her, as always a bit harder than he probably should have, into a patch of flowers. "Gotcha!" Tasuki smiled boastfully. He relaxed slightly as Soma petted his unruly hair, untangling knots with her lanky fingers.

"You-" She paused to sneeze. "You win." Words followed by a second and third sneeze.

"Don't like flowers?" He watched as Soma's eyes began to water her nose incessantly sniffling.

"Not a-" Another sneeze interrupted her. "Not a fan." Tasuki put an arms under her back and rolled them over, placing her overtop of him.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Tasuki was sure they were a couple now, at least right on the cusp.

"Somewhere?" 'Where'd we go?' Soma tilted her head slightly.

"All this time I didn't think I knew anything about you. Other than you're kinda an odd girl-"

"Thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"And I knew I liked kissing you."

"Right back at cha" From her spot lying on his chest she leaned up a bit and kissed him. Tasuki was trying to make a point but Soma was distracting him. At the moment she was nuzzling against his neck.

'_Don't mind too much.' _He could feel his blood temperature rising slightly.

'_Goodness Soma, someone's frisky; jump his bones right here why doncha?' _In this situation Agni didn't detest Tasuki, lust like rage was an emotion that burned like a fire, Agni wanted Soma to appreciate a full taste of both,

'_Maybe later . . .Maybe soon.' _Soma couldn't help but smile. There was a part of her that was trying to overcompensate, on the off chance Tasuki didn't return from Kuto he wanted him to remember her passionately. Another part of her was juggling too many emotions and this _'frisky' _nature was a byproduct.

"I know you better now Soma." Tasuki was proud of that fact.

"Do you?" Soma was curious as to how much of herself she had allowed Tasuki to know.

"I know you hate flowers, sleeping . . .especially in beds. You like cats, the stars . . .running off before morning."

"You forgot something else you know that I like." She watched as Tasuki's face contorted in attempt to rack his brain for the missing fact.

"Soup?"

"No . . .well yes" She hadn't eaten dinner lunch or breakfast, not a long stretch for her to go without food by any means but that didn't stop her stomach from growling.

"Come on, get up, I'm sure we can scrounge up some leftovers. You should see this place it's so big you could-"

"Red haired bandits."

"Huh?"

"I have an affinity for red haired bandits, you should know that better than anyone." Her flirtatious nature was bordering on annoying, but there was an end in sight, she had a goal in mind.

"Then I know a few guys back on the mountain to keep you away from. Soma I just don't want to battle with Mitsukake and Chichiri for you . . .I will but you-"

"Tasuki? What will it take for you to get it? I . . .I got an idea you'll like." Soma stood up quickly and pulled Tasuki up by the collar. She dragged him over to a row of bushes and tumbled the both of them into the shrubbery. They staid out of sight for quite a while. When they resurfaced they were both a bit flustered Soma's jaw was sore and her dress was hiked up to her hips, they found a new place to collapse in the grass. "Wouldn't even think to do that with Mitsukake or Chichiri." Soma's cheek rested against Tasuki's jacketless chest, she released a worn out yawn.

"You won't sleep will you? Even though it's obvious you're tired . . .for good reason?" Tasuki's eyes were drooping.

"You know me so well." Tasuki was right, he was getting to know her in bits and pieces. Tasuki grunted as he sat up.

"That means I can't sleep neither. You'll leave me and-"

"Go to sleep Tasuki I promise I'll be here tomorrow. I'll lay out here with you. You can watch the stars with me till you doze off. You still have to show me around tomorrow right? The kitchen fist o.k? I'm starving and that's how you can convince Miaka . . ." Soma was rambling on.

"You promise you'll stay all night?

"I promise. Do you trust me?" She bit her lip waiting for his answer. _'Tasuki you shouldn't trust me. Say you don't and I leave I swear.'_

"I don't trust girls" Tasuki saw her bite even harder into her lip. "I don't trust you." Every one of her muscles were tightly clenched. "But I like you enough to overlook that, so I'll believe you Soma." Tasuki stretched as he yawned.

"Sleep" She kissed him on the cheek, they laid under the darkening sky for hours. Tasuki held her in a loose hug, Soma struggled to stay awake as she listened to his rhythmic snoring.

"Tasuki, Soma? Miaka's leaving soon and we need to . . .ohhhh seems you two made up." Nuriko laughed at the duo in the grass.

"It's not what-" She paused to pull a leaf from her hair. "Not what-" She sneezed as she went to pick a flower she had jokingly placed behind Tasuki's ear from it's resting place. Tasuki got to it first and shoved it into his jacket pocket which had laid beneath them as a pillow.

"It's not what it looks like." Tasuki finished the statement that Soma could not.

"Suuuure well when you two are done rolling around having sex in the emperor's gardens we've got-"

"We didn't have sex!" _'Soma's not that kind of girl.' _He was right they hadn't had sex but they skirted it's edges a few times, they came as close as two people could be without truly fornicating.

"Fine geeze I've never heard a man deny sex with such intensity." Nuriko rolled his eyes. Tasuki helped Soma up to her feet.

"Thank you. For sticking up for me like that." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I've got your back Soma, in any situation, I wont let anyone treat you with disrespect." Tasuki stated with a bit of bravado.

"Anyways, Miaka and Chichiri are about to leave and we need to go wish them luck." He was growing impatient. Tasuki nodded, he and Soma walked inside.

Soma perched her chin on his shoulder. He had been so nice, so respectful, patient all traits not synonymous with bandits.

"Tasuki?"

"Huh?" He turned to see a worried look on her face.

"You're going with them."

"I already told you it's my-"

"And I can't change your mind?" _'He must live for stuff like this, I have to let him go'_

'_You know who else lives for battles such as these? I do. Konan's best vs. Kuto's it should be interesting. I plan to be a part of it, I may just watch, I may pull a punch or two we'll see. Plan accordingly Soma. Either give me the reigns or watch the carnage unfold as I forcefully take control.' _This was a twist Soma was not expecting.

'_I should have. Idiot I've been too lost thinking about other things.'_

"Nah you can't change my mind." Tasuki tried to say as comforting as possible, Soma was as pale as a ghost.

"Then I'm going to help you out." _'And I'll help you out Agni too if you think you can keep our co inhabitancy a secret.'_

'_I'll do my best.' _She'd say anything to be given freedom during such a pivotal sight to behold.

'_If it's revealed that we're two in the same. Or if you hurt one of my friends, I'll kill us Agni don't think I won't'_

'_Fine keep your silly secret going as long as you can, when it comes crashing down it'll crush you as well. I won't give you up, not because I care for any of your friends. But because I know you mean what you say.' _Agni agreed to the morbid deal.

"How you gonna do that?"

"Lead me to the kitchen" She put a hand on each shoulder and followed behind Tasuki.

"Wait don't say no yet! Look at this delicious meat pie I have here. I was going to give it to you but-"

"Have some pity for the poor guy. Lets take him with us!" Miaka demanded

"Uh sure, if you say so." Chichiri wasn't about to put up a fight.

"It worked! Hey hey watch it! I said you could have the meat pie but not the hand that holds it." Soma grinned her plan had worked, playing to Miaka's weaknesses was easy to do, she could be willed to do almost anything for enough bowls of rice. With a few well wishes the three companions were transported to Kuto via Chichiri's Kessa.

'_One thing you've learned from me. You're good at playing the game. You're more a strategist than a fighter. Now get us to the palace walls and then move aside.' _Agni both complimented and commanded Soma.

"Soma . . .where are you going?" Mitsukake notice Soma's hasty exit from the room. "Don't you want to stay with the rest of us and pray for their safe return?"

"You know I'm no good at staying in one spot. Promise me if Tasuki returns before I do that you'll take real good care of him. And tell him if I can, I'll be by his side soon." She relayed the message quick and ran off, barely making it through the gate before the embers inside her scorched their way out. Agni was back in control she'd be in Kuto in no time but she needed a few things first.

Agni had been traveling on foot for about an hour burning a path as she went, everything became tinder in her wake. Once she got to a town, and exterminated most if not all it's residents. She claimed a horse, then she removed a singed red outfit off a woman, she took her shoes as well, no regard for the woman herself, or the condition she left her in. Agni changed outfits and placed Soma's possessions in a satchel on the side of her newly acquired horse_. 'See what you secrets coast people Soma? This is all for you.' _Agni could feel Soma retch with guilt, had she been in control she would have vomited. It didn't phase Agni, who hopped on her horse and began riding her way to Kuto, she'd be there soon.

Agni after some swift travel tied her horse to a tree and easily found her way within the walls killing any guard that had the misfortune of finding her, but most were looking for the other intruders. When she reached an area where she could see the grounds she really got an eyeful. _'TASUKI!' _Soma's inner voice screamed so loud that Agni held her head in pain. There was Tasuki, grasping at nothing, gasping for air his attempts restricted by Tamahome's nun chucks.

"Huh. Figures up against a formidable opponent and they crumble."

'_Tasuki.' _Considerably softer but still the same name, all she could do was repeat his name. She knew Agni would not lift a finger to save him and she knew it would be difficult and time consuming to regain her body.

"Who are you?" A blonde haired girl standing alone in a nearby gazebo had spotted her. Agni didn't answer right away, first creating a bridge of flames between the two structures, now all eyes were on the fire sister. Agni didn't acknowledge that fact as she crossed her bridge. Chichiri started with intensity from the bushes, he had bigger problems that this mystery pyro woman, so something he might have easily recognized on another occasion slipped past him, it would take a few minutes to key in on it.

"Lady Yui get away from that woman!" Nakago shouted, it was not often he was caught off guard and the fact that he had been sickened him to the core. Yui began to run but it was too late, Agni had a fist full of Yui's short pretty hair, she yanked the girl back towards her.

"Tell me . . .Lady Yui is it? Nice title. Are you the priestess if Seriyu?"

"I. . .I" Yui stammered, frightened, her eyes pleading for Nakago to save her.

"Don't worry. I have no stake in this battle really. Just a voyeur, the way things play out over history . . .fights in particular interest me, I've seen some good ones. I am not a warrior of Suzaku, I have nothing to gain from killing you. But I've killed for less" She gave a tug at Yui's hair. "Just curious in nature." Agni smirked, but it morphed into a scowl as a chi blast came plowing in her direction. Agni easily dodged, the blast connected with a pillar, which began to crack. The structure in it's collapsing state was a death trap. Agni took Yui in a hug and burned the building to the ground the pair rising unharmed from the ash. "Interesting, impressive." She smiled at Nakago_. 'He was willing to put his priestess in danger to kill me, He doesn't care for her as the others do for that brat. He knows what he wants and he knows bonds will get you nowhere.'_

"Thank you . . .for saving me." Yui gave Agni a hug, much softer than the connecting grip forced between the two moments before.

"Lady Yui get away from her she's dangerous" Nakago was loosing his cool.

"He's right." Agni began to walk off. She would watch this from a distance, this was too good a show to miss.

'_They'll find a way out of this. Oh Tasuki please don't die.' _Soma tried to will Agni to stay but it didn't work, they were soon by the palace doors, Yui following a few steps behind unbeknownst to either woman.

'_That Aura, that conflicted aura I know it you know?' _Chichiri gasped as silently as possible.

"Who are you" Yui clutched at her arm.

'_SOMA!' _Chichir was nearly certain of it.

"They call me Agni."

A/N: A longer and I think better chapter. I've practically finished outlining this story (Yay!) and am planning a sequel (one that doesn't rip off my hiei stories so much) But If there's any input into how you'd like to see this story go just let me know. As always comments in general are appreciated.


	9. Just not my night

"Agni?" Yui asked sheepishly. Agni wasn't paying much attention, scoping around the maze like palace. A guard came to them , confronted Agni but before he could speak she put a hand on his shoulder and lit him like a wick.

"Take me somewhere . . . with a window. I don't want to miss out on this" she didn't even glance at the priestess. Yui still thankful for being saved, nodded and headed for a set of stairs. They soon found themselves at one of the highest points in the building, looking down at what appeared to be an all but won battle. _'Tasuki!_' Soma screamed from inside, he was bloody bruised and broken, on the edge of losing everything and all Soma could do was watch, Yui noticed a flicker of frustration in Agni's stoic face, the woman grabbed the window frame tightly. _'He'll die'_

_'All fools do' _Agni replied flatly.

_'I have to stop this, I have to save him.'_

_'Him? don't you mean them? What selfish desires you've grown Soma' _This only bothered the trapped girl more.

"You find this funny?" Yui saw a smirk roll over Agni's face.

"Entertaining" Agni corrected her, shrugging with a cold indifference.

"Why are you here?"

"You sure do ask a lot of pointless questions. Is that a common trait in your world? Blind stupidity and all around uselessness?" Agni snorted, she was growing impatient and she could feel it brewing, Soma was fighting to regain control.

"You can't talk to me like that I'm the priestess of-"

"I couldn't care less what you're priestess of." Agni cut her off. "I've truthfully had enough of priestesses, you and that Miaka such brats and-"

"You know Miaka? You lied you are one of them" Yui began to take steps back.

"I've done no such thing, and I am far more dangerous than any Suzaku warrior, believe me on that, run while you can. You've almost won can't you see?" Agni was about to continue when something changed.

"Tasuki!" Her shout emanated loudly, through the palace even hitting the battle bellow. Soma had done it she had broken through, she was panting from the exertion that had taken, but she didn't have time to compose herself she needed to act quickly to save her friends, to save Tasuki.

"What's going on?" The woman that once stood in front of Yui had transformed, the malice in her eyes had changed to pain and panic, her dominant appearance was replaced with a pale figure shaking where she stood. A growing red orb began to form in Soma's palm, one of the few upsides of sharing the body of Agni was that she too could control the power of fire. She held her wrist steady, aiming ready to fire. _'It's all over for us Tasuki, there's no going back. But I won't let him destroy you.' _

"I won't let you die." Tears were streaming down her face. But before she released her attack a sound reached her ears, and her attempt was no longer needed.

Miaka and Chichiri had been exposed Nakago stood in front of them victoriously. "Now it ends"

"No..." Tasuki gasped out, with every remaining breath he tried to help Miaka. But he couldn't hold on forever. He was beginning to lose consciousness_. 'Miaka, I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you but . . .I failed. I failed you and . . .the guys waiting for me back on the mountain and Soma' _thoughts of her filled his woozy mind. he could see her face, feel skin, smell her essence hear her voice.

"Tasuki!" It pierced his ears, he was sure it was her.

_'Soma? are you here? Dummy I . . . I can't protect you anymore. I can't protect anyone.' _His body was beginning to go limp.

"I . . . I think this might be it" Chichiri was all out of options, they were sitting ducks. The tides then suddenly changed, the quiet garden was now swept with a melodic tune.

"The flute. Chiriko!" Miaka gasped.

"Now's the time!" Chichiri used his powers to free Tasuki, he took them all close and began to transport them back to Konan.

"Tasuki . . .Tasuki please say something!" Miaka cradled her wounded friend.

"You did a great job, it's alright now, we'll be home soon you know?" Chichiri watched as Tasuki tried to move his aching body.

"This . . .this always happens when . . .when I get mixed up with girls . . .that's why I hate em_" 'Soma did I hear you? Be safe. Be there when we get back. I hate you for what you've done to me.'_ And with that Tasuki gave into his injuries and passed out.

"Good" Soma smiled as the flame died out in her palm. "Good job Tasuki" She watched as they disappeared.

"Agni?" Yui had remained silent through all of this and only now found her voice.

"Huh? I'm not Agni . . .well not exactly." Soma shrugged wiped out from all the 'excitement' "Sorry for tugging on your hair earlier." Soma patted the girl on the head. "Trust me it could've been much worse." And with that she started walking to the door reflecting on herself yet again.

"If you're not Agni then who are you?" At that question she smirked, _'Agni you were right about one thing they are very wordy'_

"My name is Soma" She reached out and shook her hand, she could see the lonely neediness in Yui's eyes, she felt for her, knowing what it's like to feel alone and out of place.

"Soma. And you're in love with Tasuki?"

"Love?" They hadn't known each other long enough to be in love had they_? 'I risked exposing my darkest secret to save him. Yes I do love him. But it's possible they've figured it out somehow, and I can't face that. All I can say is-' _"I did love him" Soma nodded as they walked down stairs.

"Did Miaka steal him from you?"

"Miaka? No, why would you think that?"

"She stole Tamahome from me!" Yui spouted angrily, to a surprised Soma. "And if you're not careful she'll steal Tasuki too. She's a selfish ungrateful-"

"Even if I was still with Tasuki" The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was definite she could not return to Tasuki now. "I would be OK with that" Soma nodded.

"How?"

"I love . . . loved Tasuki and love means wanting that person to be happy. If Miaka was to make Tasuki happier than I could, then I would want them together. It would hurt, but sometimes it hurts to help. It'd hurt like hell but eventually I'd get over it." They had reached the palace gates Soma looked up in the night sky staring intensely looking for answers.

"So you're going back then?" Yui frowned, but the frown contorted into a confused look. Soma was wiping the corners of her eyes. _'She's crying.' _Yui wrapped her arms around Soma and hugged her tight. Soma was surprised by this gesture.

_'But Agni they've got their good parts too, they're very caring when they want to be.'_

_'When it's convenient for their needs. She's hugging you because you're weeping like a willow. The pitiful girl sees herself in you and seeks comfort in similarity_.'

_'I know' _Soma sighed returning Yui's hug. _'Whose to say she doesn't deserve it? I've gone without hugs for years and when I finally-' _Her thoughts tapered off into thought's of Tasuki's warm hug.

"I have to be alone, I can't go back, ever again." Soma felt Yui clutch tighter before suddenly letting go.

"You can stay here!" Her face was bright and hopeful. "I'll ask Nakago to be sure not to kill Tasuki if you stay."

_'Don't you dare take that offer' _Agni flared up at the thought of being obligated to stay in one place, like some pet.

_'Tempting, but I'll pass' _

"I'm sorry Yui but I meant what I said, I need to be alone away from everyone. You saw me today . . . what I am, what I'm capable of. It's not safe to be around me. But i want you to learn from that, people have layers, good and bad don't judge things by face value or you'll be sorely deceived."

"Are you talking about Miaka?" Yui didn't want to be lectured on her old friend. Soma didn't respond, just hugged her and began to walk off as Nakago neared. Soma as tired as she was, wanted no confrontation and let Agni settle this how she pleased.

"Not only your nemesis but your so called allies should not be overlooked" Agni snickered at Nakago before hopping on her horse.

Agni road a long distance at fast speeds, wind whipping in her uninhibited face but quickly she became bored, she could feel Soma and what little will she had to do anything, she was in a slump. Agni knew if this went on she'd go stir crazy, she'd grown accustomed to the firecracker that was Soma. If Agni could truly comprehend it she would've known Soma was debilitated by a breaking heart. _'I'm feeling generous Soma, I'll let you pick our direction.' _Agni tried to stir some life into the girl.

_'I need to see him . . . just to make sure he's ok. Agni take me to Konan.' _Soma voiced no desire to take control of their body just yet.

_'They saw me Soma you know it will only be a matter of time-'_

_'I know, I just want to say goodbye ok?'_

_'Fine.' _Agni relented, never seeing this side of Soma before, worried she might try and kill herself. Agni would not give up her only companion so easily. Little did Soma know she wasn't the only one who was saying goodbye to the one they loved.

As Miaka gushed tears into Hotori's chest Chichiri walked over by Nuriko. He hesitated for a second before speaking in a hushed tone. "Where's Soma been all this time? you'd think she'd be waiting here for Tasuki you know?"

"You haven't known her long. She scampers around like a mouse, coming and going sneaking all around. She's probably up in a tree Suzaku knows where, doing suzaku knows what" Nuriko shrugged. "She asked us to tell Tasuki she'd be by his side soon, but that will have to wait." He glanced into the room where Mitsukake was tending to Tasuki's numerous injuries, the fighter still hadn't awoken.

"Curious you know?" Chichiri had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he was beginning to fear his suspicions were valid_. 'Could it be? Are Soma and Agni two in the same? The chaos sisters usually take command and don't allow their host's minds and spirits develop you know? Is Soma ruse she's using? But why?_'

"Care to fill me in fox?" Nuriko could tell something was up.

"I need to think some things over you know? Everything's changing you know? Not to mention everyone." Chichiri started to walk off to ponder this new twist.

"If something's off about that Soma girl. . . Don't tell Tasuki right away, it'd crush him." Nuriko felt pity for the bandit, he had sacrificed a lot for Miaka and he knew only Soma brought he comfort and calm. Chichiri nodded and left.

Agni tied off her horse and changed back into Soma's garb effortlessly hopping a palace wall. As she drew closer to the building she could feel Soma's heart begin to race. _'At least I know you haven't checked out completely.'_

_'I . . . I need to take over now Agni. I have to see him one last time and then we can leave for good.'_

_'Pity just as things were getting interesting. Have your way.' _They exchanged places smoothly. Soma glanced from window to window till finally she found where Tasuki rested. She place both hands against the window's edges, craning her neck getting as close to him as possible without entering_. 'If I touch him, hear him I won't be able to do it. I won't be able to say goodbye.' _"Tasuki I want you to know . . .that I loved you . . .I do love you and it's made my life so complicated I'm constantly on edge. But I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. You made me feel . . .safe. I know I didn't show it or say it, I'm so closed off but I care for you, I really do. That's why I have to go, before I hurt you. I don't want you to ever change" Soma's eyes set on Tasuki, trying to hold on to the image of him to take with her she didn't notice Nuriko enter. "I want you to drink and be boastful, a goofball, a hot head with manners and principles. Don't lose your smile Tasuki, even after I'm gone. You-"

"Are you coming down with something? No need for death bed confessions, talking doom and gloom about when you're gone. I'm sure Mitsukake can find something to cure you. And don't worry I don't see this stubborn knuckle head changing for anyone" Nuriko turned to Tasuki and stuck out his tongue at him. _'Mitsukake can't fix whatis ailing me.' _Soma frowned. "Are you going to come in or what? You're creeping me out, looming in the night like that" Nuriko pointed out the fact that Soma was still awkwardly outside the palace.

"I . . .I shouldn't, Tasuki needs rest and . . .oof" Nuriko had pulled Soma through the window on to the floor.

"Whoops forgot my own strength." Nuriko gave a girlish giggle.

"That makes one of us." Soma rubbed her chin which she had landed on_. 'Soma he'll be the first to go when this deck of card falls.'_ Agni snapped. "I shouldn't be here. I should go" Soma got up off the ground but only made it a few steps to the window before Nuriko pulled on her hair.

"No, not this time! Don't be so selfish Tasuki needs you. Just sit there by his side like you promised. Stay in place for once, hold his hand through this. He'll be a whiny baby in the morning I know but it's your duty to suck it up and deal with that and-" Nuriko was growing upset, and so was Agni. Soma had to mediate this situation quickly.

"Alright alright you made your point. No need to guilt trip me." Soma sat on a stool beside Tasuki's bed. "I'll stay with him." She took his hand in hers, brushing her thumb over bandages.

_'We're sunk. Admit it Soma, this isn't over until I inevitably make it over.' _Agni sighed knowing Soma was feeling her infatuation all over again_. 'I had to listen to all these sappy goodbyes for nothing.'_

_'I let you have the fight, let me have the rest of the evening._' in Soma's exhausted state Agni could've easily ignored that request and taken over but instead she complied.

_'We've had enough fun for one day.'_

_'Thank you.' _Nuriko stared at Soma who was lost in thought.

_'Chichiri was right, something's changed.' _

"Now be good you two, I don't want to find you rolling around in the bushes before breakfast." He decided to let it go for the moment, once Soma nodded he left the room.

"Tasuki you could've been killed out there." She gave his hand a squeeze, there was an immediate response. His arm, pain and all hooked behind Soma's neck and he pulled her hard to his chest.

"Soma" He groaned, his whole body sore. "Where are you? You were there, in Kuto or was I just losing it?"

"I'm here now, that's all that matters." She cooed, cupping his face in her palm. Tasuki felt droplets of water hit his midriff looking down he saw it, she was crying.

"Soma, it's alright I know I look banged up but I'll be better soon. Once Mitsukake gets his power back I'll be good as new. I can't stand you women and your moods." Tasuki laughed, his ribs making him regret that decision. "Listen I-" he was cut off by Soma's lips, he could still feel new tears falling. he pushed her face back. "What do I have to do to stop this cryin?"

"Hold me. I see the way your hurting and that's how I feel on the inside." Tasuki was stunned, Soma always spoke in riddles never admitting to anything. It was always difficult to figure out how she felt but here she was crying and kissing him with no reserves, exclaiming that she was emotionally hurting_. 'She really thought she lost me. But I'm here, and Ive got her, we're really together now I can feel it. She feels safe with me even though I lost the fight, she trusts me.' _He could feel her heart beating above his own, he gave a cheeky grin at such a corny notion. _'This bandit's stolen her heart' _He struggled not to laugh aloud, but she was still sobbing and he wouldn't let that go unattended.

"I ain't letting go." He held her closer. "But please stop crying it's making me feel worse than I already am. And look at me, I'm feeling pretty crapy." He grinned when he saw her laugh.

"Deal." She sniffled away the last of her tears. "Tasuki, I need to tell you something."

"All ears." He tried to seem encouraging.

"Don't take this the wrong way."

_'Oh here it comes if she calls me an idiot I'm going to go out of my skull.' _Soma laughed again when she saw Tasuki's face sour.

"I love you." This was the most honest she had been with anyone in a long time, it felt good but made her anxious at the same time. The anxiety grew as the time went by with no response from Tasuki. Her mouth dropped open when Tasuki started to laugh, it felt like a punch in the stomach_. ' Tonight just isn't my night.' _She frowned.

A/N: This chapter wasn't exactly worth the wait (corny confusing and long winded but that's how my stream of consciousness works) but I'm building up to a climax so I promise it'll get a bit better soon enough. What'd you think? Any suggestions on how things should go are graciously welcomed.


	10. Not more Tears!

"What?" Soma's face got red, she stood from her cradled position.

"What's wrong with you?" Tasuki was still laughing not fully registering the effect that had on Soma.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it" Soma huffed as she moved to the door "A simple I don't feel the same way for you, would've done just fine! How could you just laugh in my face like that" her voice was cracking as she spoke and before Tasuki had time to respond she stomped angrily out of the room.

"Soma wait I wasn't . . .ugh I am an idiot" He slapped his hand into his forehead.

_'Turn around Soma, I'll make him pay for his laughter.' _Agni did not like being mocked, and she did not like Soma being spoken to in such a way.

_'Turn around? I couldn't look him in the face now!' _Soma was looking for the nearest exit, her fists were clenched in anger and hurt.

"Nuriko! . . . Nuriko? Nuri-"

"What is it?" Nuriko finally answered Tasuki's calls, an eyebrow twitching in frustration.

"I need you to help me get up" Tasuki, the mess of a man he was, had been trying furiously to get out of bed, he was currently lying contorted, cocooned in the sheets halfway slipping on to the floor.

"Idiot what are you doing? You need to lay still and heal up. Soma how could you . . .Where's Soma?" Nuriko peered from left to right around the room the girl was nowhere to be found.

"She told me she loved me."

"And then left?"

"Well I kinda sort of . . . laughed at her" He sheepishly admitted. _'I shouldnta done that. But . . . but I just couldn't believe her. All this out of nowhere? All these feelings and stuff. It took me surprise. It's not like Soma at all. But I was a straight up idiot, she was finally opening up to me and I laughed in her face. You've really messed up now. She'll never forgive you, hell she might never speak to me again. I gotta fix this somehow, I got feelings for her too and I gotta tell her that before she hates me forever, before she runs away for good.' _Tasuki was sullen but his pity party was interrupted.

"What?" Nuriko had Tasuki by the collar and was shaking him furiously. "How could you do that to her?"

"Ow Ow . . . I won't be able to make things better if you kill me!" Tasuki screamed out in pain.

"Agni!" Chichiri called down the hallway. Soma's eyes jolted wide open but with her back turned to the monk he couldn't see that, all he saw was her continue to walk, not pausing for a second.

_'He thinks so low of you Soma, that he'd think you'd fall for that.' _Agni could feel the tired and angry Soma's spirit begin to give way, the night was lasting too long and her control was wearing thin.

_'No._' Soma replied flatly. _'I don't believe he thinks anything of me. If he knows of your existence there's nothing in the history of you and your sisters that implies I'd be real, I should be nothing but a vessel. He thinks I'm as fake as the mask covering his face.'_

"Soma?" Chichiri he tried to get her attention yet again.

"Why would you call me that? Agni?" _'Calm yourself down Soma, he's trying to protect his friends. There's no need to take your anger out on him.' _She paused to heed her own warning before continuing her statement. "Chichiri I think everyone needs to go their separate ways tonight. Everyone's emotions are on high and I can't take it right now." Soma's fists were still balled up tight, her plan to 'calm herself down' wasn't working very well. Chichiri stared at the woman in front of her. _'I couldn't trick her so simply you know? But I don't want to call her out on this, unless I have a plan you know? I'd be putting us all in danger.' _The chaos sisters were notorious for when their backs were against the wall they wouldn't think twice about leveling their surroundings. Dealing with her and whatever schemes she had would be tricky indeed.

"You don't plan to go see Miaka do you?" He couldn't leave her alone with the priestess he knew that much.

"What if I was? What would it matter? If you have something to say then just let it out alright? I'm leaving soon anyway." Soma was no longer trying to play nice, trying to delicately treed around Agni's existence. It didn't matter, Chichiri knew what she was.

_'It's obvious.'_

_'Go with your gut Soma, protect yourself, embrace the strength that anger brings.' _Soma let out a deep breath of air trying to ignore Agni's coaching. _'Plus I doubt you're leaving.' _Soma had sworn her departure from the Suzaku seven and their priestess a dozen or so times but had never followed through what made her think this time would be any different? Agni also had a suspicion that something else would keep them grounded within this kingdom's walls.

"Leaving? Why you know?" _'This doesn't make sense. what is she up to?' _

"I don't plan on killing anyone relax." She put her hands up in defense.

"What made you think-"

"I'm not dense Chichiri I know what you're getting at. I want to make one thing very clear. I'm not Agni" Soma stated slowly. _'I'm not.'_

_'No but you're stuck with me, with what I've done, with what I will do.'_

_'And I'll deal with that on my own. As it should've been all along. This has been one giant mistake.' _

"Soma?" He could see the disappointed look on her face_. 'Have I misjudged? Is she simply just a friend of Miaka's?' _"I didn't mean to offend you, you know? I just have to be cautious there are a lot of people who want the priestess dead you know? And-"

"I understand, it's good to keep your guard up. I let mine down tonight and . . . trust me it's not worth it." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He now felt remorse for speaking too quickly.

"It doesn't matter really. Tell Miaka I said goodbye alright?" Soma yawned.

"Soma?" Nuriko shouted through the palace. "Soma? The buffoon wants to apologize alright? He's simple minded you can't blame him for being an insensitive ass."

"I may be simple minded but that don't mean I'm deaf." Tasuki was slumped over Nuriko's shoulder wincing in pain with each movement. Soma's face soured she didn't want to talk to Tasuki.

"Take him back to bed Nuriko, he needs rest. Truth be told I need some rest I need to get away from everyone before I snap!" After that she was racked with shock, as she felt Agni fill with an unexpected emotion for her, joy, and buckets of it. _'Agni?'_

"At least hear me out." Tasuki spouted as he and Nuriko came into view.

_'We should stick around.' _Agni suggested.

"What?" Soma was so surprised at Agni's statement that she voiced her disbelief out loud. _'You've been wanting to leave the since we first met them.'_

'"I want to apologize." Tasuki assumed she was speaking to him.

_'She's coming'_

_'Who?'_

_'Jala, I can't miss a family reunion.' _Agni was giddy. Jala was the chaos sister of water and she was headed their way. _'Why do you think I let you sob outright for the last few hours? I was concentrating on her energy. This will be explosive.' _Soma was on the edge of tears she was just so tired of juggling all this. She sat down the back of her head against a wall her palms pressed against her face as she tried to block out the world.

"Soma?" Tasuki questioned, he had never seen her so defeated before. Silence held steadfastly in the hallway for a few minutes. "Nuriko put me down, we need to talk alone." Nuriko complied, he and Chiciri quietly made their exit. "I . . ." Tasuki sighed not sure what to say, not sure how to make things better. "I'm sorry." He figured he cut to the chase.

"That's what you got of bed to say?" Soma gave a weak chuckle.

"No . . . I mean yes. Yes I'm sorry, I was dumb to laugh at you like that. It wasn't what you said that I was laughing at it-"

"Then what was it?" Soma cut him off. Tasuki just stared at her, she was angry, she couldn't even look at him.

"It wasn't what you said, it's that you said it. Soma since we met . . ." He tapered off it was clear she was barely listening if at all. "You hate me don't you?" He spoke a bit louder hoping to get her attention.

"I don't . . ." Soma took heavy breaths between clenched teeth. "I don't hate you Tasuki. And maybe this is like . . . remember when Nuriko made that joke about us having sex, and I blew up and stormed off over it? Maybe it's like that."

"I'm lost." Tasuki stated flatly scratching his head. "Are you saying you want-""If you ask me if I want to have sex I WILL punch you, there's at least nine different reasons this is one of if not THE worst time to ask that." Soma rolled her eyes and managed a little laugh at the end.

"What kind of guy do you think I am Soma? What kind of man would proposition a girl after hurting her feelings as bad as I did." _'Damn now I have to think of a good cover up question. Think on your feet Tasuki!' _A bead of sweat started to drip down his bandaged brow.

"The kind of man who would laugh in a girl's face after she professed her love for him." She shrugged.

"Listen I-" Soma put a hand up to pause him.

"What I meant was, maybe I'm overreacting but I'm just feeling all these emotions and I can't handle it." _'Not more tears!' _She could feel the hot fluid build at her eyelids. "I feel so hurt and angry, so stupid, I feel like I want to punch myself in the face to snap out of it" She held a fist in front of her leaking eyes. "I feel like I want to punch you in the face for bringing this out of me." Her fist clenched tighter, Tasuki gave a hearty gulp. "I've been a prisoner, a slave combinations of both through most of my life but I've never felt as trapped as I do right now. " She turned away from him and punched the wall, he saw her shoulders shake as she wept. Tasuki tentatively reached out to her, he put his hand on her back.

"Why do you feel trapped Soma?" He stroked her slowly wondering if he was giving her any comfort. _'What have I done to her?'_

"Even if I could tell you, I wouldn't trust you enough to do so. I'm just so upset." _'I can't leave here because Jala is coming, and I won't be able to protect them from either chaos sister especially not in this state. I feel so alone, in a moment I would need your assurance more than ever Tasuki you've thrown cruel laughter in my face. Might as well have slapped me across the cheek.'_ Her hand ran across her damp flesh.

"Soma don't change it now because of what I did!" He pleaded quickly.

"Change being upset? I have every right to be upset! Overreacting or not I-" Soma spun to face him, her eyes red and puffy from crying still her gaze dropped to the floor, she still wouldn't look at him.

"No not that, I mean I don't want you to be upset." He shook his hands in defense, all his thoughts jumbled, it was hard for him to relay what he felt_. 'I can kind of understand why she had such a tough time with it. Damnit I really screwed this up._' He scolded himself again. "Anything I could do to make it better I'd do it. Go ahead I deserve it" he turned his scuffed up cheek to her. "Punch away, till you feel better I'm a man willing to take a few lumps. Just don't change what you were doing. You were finally opening up Soma. You said you loved me and if I could take back what I did I would, cause I love you too and-"

"Tasuki." She turned his face so they finally looked eye to eye. "First off I'm not going to hit you." She gave a weak smile.

_'I will' _Agni interjected.

_'Shut up.' _The one upside of Agni wanting to stay put is that if she wanted to do so without interference from Soma she'd have to play nice for the time at hand. Soma knew that, and was taking full advantage. "At least not till you feel better. I'd hate to waste a good hit on a wounded man."

"Open invite Soma, just don't-"

"You can't force me to open up Tasuki-"

"I know that but-"

"The way you reacted made me rethink how I feel about you as a whole."

"You don't love me anymore?" _'Now that ain't playin fair you can't go and tell some one then an hour later take something like that back.'_ He tried to hide his anger but unlike Soma he was horrible at hiding much of anything. She could see his brow furrow and his fangs clench tight in frustration.

"Tasuki, I love you." She shook her head, smiling as the bandit gave a relieved sigh. "But I don't feel safe saying personal things anymore. especially since-" _' Carnage is on it's way, Agni and Jala. My secrets will be reveled soon why get attached when it'll all be shattered in a single instant.'_

"What?"

"Since I realized this was all a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough Tasuki, to keep two people together, sometimes it just isn't meant to be!" Soma stood up and dried her eyes.

"What are you saying?" With none coming to his mind all he could do was question Soma's words, which hurt far more than his physical wounds.

"I'm saying, why work at something that's doomed to fail. I'm going to walk away from this and save us both some heartache. You'll see why it could never work soon enough. I'll go ask Nuriko to take you back to bed Tasuki you need some rest." she started to walk away.

"You're giving up? Well I'll tell you this." Tasuki struggled to get to his feet, blood seeping through unraveling bandages.

"Don't move, your injuries are so bad you'll-" Soma did still love him, and she knew the feeling wasn't leaving anytime soon, seeing him in pain only made her heart and mind quarrel more. He groaned and winced as he inched closer to her.

"Maybe Nuriko was right maybe I am simple minded." He was glad she had stopped in her tracks, he would have never caught up with her had she continued to walk away. "You don't gotta be to bright to be a bandit. So I'm not smart, and as earlier proved I ain't always so smooth. But do you know what? I'm a fighter I ain't given up so easily. I'll win you back Soma whatever it takes, you might think it's doomed, it's a waste of time but I'll change your mind."

"Tasuki just stop." She put a hand to his cheek she brushed some tussled red hair out of his face, unable to resist the urge to touch him, to slightly console him. "Stop hurting yourself like this. Can't you see I'm not strong enough to do this?" She was trying so desperately to save the one she loved most by denouncing her desire to go on with him.

"That's cause you're trying to do it all on your own dummy. The hurt's worth it, heck I barely feel it." He tried to flex a muscle but instead he heard some mystery part of his body pop and crack. "Ow, hey stop laughing!" He barked at her. But even that pain was worth it, Soma's expression lightened slightly, he could see a concerned smile peak through. He could see hope. "You know why it's worth it?"

_'Because he looooves you so. Soma you are his world. Oh how he loves you so. There is nothing he can't do with you by his side.' Without you he's not whole. _Agni retched ruining the moment, this sappy monologue was getting to her.

"Because you-" Soma's words were cut off by a kiss, Tasuki wobbled as the hands he used to hold himself up went to her face his thumbs rubbed away so residual tears, she could feel his determination and passion through the lingering kiss, it would not be easy to sever her ties with him before Jala came. Tasuki's eyes shot open as he felt her just for a moment give in.

_'She's kissing me back, that's all I need Soma, you haven't closed yourself off completely.' _He pulled back softly.

"I will make things right Soma, things will work out I promise." He grinned as he placed a hand against the wall and began to walk back to his bedroom. "We might be right back where we started but mark my words whatever it takes to hear you say I love you again, I'll do it." he moved a bit faster feeling rejuvenated slightly by their kiss.

"You're determined Tasuki, but determination wont make that promise any more possible to fulfill." Soma turned into an empty bedroom, finally she could be alone. "I'll let you hold on to that hope and light heartedness Tasuki. I want you to be happy but that happiness can't be sustained by me for long, I'm falling to pieces, I'm losing my strength and still I can't convince my heart it's a lost cause. Agni sometimes I wish I was emotionless like you." Soma collapsed on the bed and though she had exhausted every tear, some still fell and her chest was wracked with pain it felt like it was trying to run from her body, eventually she just curled into a ball and lost consciousness.

Soma awoke to sounds of a downpour, drops of rain pelting down on the roof. _'Jala . . . she's getting close.' _The heavy weather was an omen to her entry. But that wasn't what had stirred her from her rest, someone was giving her a light shake, someone wanted her attention. _'Tasuki?' _Her eyes clenched shut, they were tender from all her crying. _'No I know his touch too well it isn't him, why can't people just leave me alone, who-'  
_

"Soma? Soma please wake up."

_'Miaka?' _Soma let out a yawn then sat up in her bed, her body was rested but her mind was still so damaged and tired. "Miaka, I won't ask how you are feeling because I know you must be-"

"You know because you feel it too! I heard about you and Tasuki. How could they do this too us? Be so callous and mean, we love them with all we have and then they break our hearts into tiny pieces never to be whole again! Tasuki, Tamahome . . ." Miaka lingered on her ex lover's name, it was obvious she was lamenting on her ordeal more than Soma's but she truthfully had every right, Tasuki had been dumb and insensitive but he hadn't tried to kill Soma as Tamahome had with Miaka. Their relationship was strained but not completely unsalvageable, whereas Miaka and Tamahome were separated by kingdoms and more. Soma just nodded, she would be empathetic to her friend and speak of love lost, instead on focusing on the many other issues unique to someone who shares the body of a chaos sister, pressing issues but issues she'd put off none the less. "Soma, together we'll get through this right?" Miaka looked at her friend with a pleading stare, she needed assurance, her pillar she had relied on since she had come to this world was gone, and the priestess needed someone to fill the void, she couldn't bare the emptiness and loneliness she was feeling. Soma didn't answer at first, she was a bit more reserved and jaded than Miaka and she could bundle up the hurt she was feeling and burry it better. She felt heartache too, but she had planned on dealing with it alone. Soma opened her arms for a hug, Miaka eagerly accepted charging her body against her friend sobbing into her shoulder. "Soma?" Miaka looked up at her quiet company, she could see the coldness surrounding her, it wasn't angry or bitter it was simply the lack of warmth Soma usually exuded, she was devoid of emotion.

"I'm here for you Miaka, and You're here for me. Right now we're all each other have." Soma sighed hugging the young girl close smiling softly. _'Will we make it through this? It doesn't feel that way.' _

"Have you given up on Tasuki?" Miaka hadn't given up on her feelings for Tamahome, that was why she was burning with emotion in comparison to the shell that was Soma.

"I love him still."_ 'A simple laugh wouldn't drive that out of me.' _Soma shrugged. "But yes . . . I just realized it wouldn't work. It wasn't in the stars for us to be together." She looked out her open door, any stars were blocked by the thick rain clouds. _'The sky is blank to me. What is my destiny now?'_

"How can you tell? Hotohori wants to be by my side, he wants me to forget about Tamahome and love him instead maybe that's the way it should be maybe Tamahome and I . . . our love wasn't true love at all. I couldn't get him to understand how much I cared, even now I'd give anything to be by his side. I'd . . ." She broke down and again sobbed openly. _' Her and Tasuki . . . they're similar in that way, hopeless romantics I guess, so filled with love it nearly blinds them. I had always vowed to keep my emotions in check never wanted to become attached because I knew it wouldn't last, but I wonder what it's like to be like that. To just give up on rational thinking, to just feel, it seems so painful, yet oddly pure.' _Soma looked down at Miaka puzzled_. 'Can I help her get through something like this, I don't feel nearly the same way, do I?_' She paused, trying to clear her mind, trying only to feel. But as her nagging worries drifted away her concentration was disturbed by a knock at the door frame. Miaka saw how drained and dazed Soma was.

"I'll get it." She stood wiping her eyes.

"Close the door Miaka, Kohnan needs us to be strong, even if we are in pain. No visitors right now!" She shouted to whomever had knocked. "We have each other Miaka you need my help and . . ." Soma struggled with admitting it. "I need yours." _'I need to learn how to feel. I've been missing out'_

_'Do you think feeling will help you? Just hours ago you wanted to be emotionless, you don't know what you want at all do you? You're melodramatic even now, even with your tamed emotions you feel such guilt and despair.' _Agni didn't poke fun at Miaka or make an overly snide remark, she was looking out for Soma. Agni was basically emotionless herself, and by her judgments she lived a more pleasant life than Soma.

_'I don't know, but I'll never get this chance again I'll never feel for anyone else the way I feel about-'_

"Tasuki" Miaka gasped, as she reached the door she glanced down she saw a sheath and a belt laying on the ground the sheath was filled with damp and crumpling flowers, pollen crudely rubbed away, mud rolling off the side of what could only be presumed to be a gift. _'For Soma, for her sword.' _She thought back to when Soma had taken on that assassin and had taken the sword with her on their trek home. Miaka considered kicking it aside ignoring it so she would still have Soma, if she gave her the gift it was possible Soma would run off to rejoin Tasuki. _'He picked these flowers himself.' _She looked out into the pouring rain imagining the crippled bandit grabbing a fistful of foliage._ 'He loves her.' _She looked back over her shoulder at Soma.

"What's wrong?" Soma finally stood from her bed and walked up behind the priestess. Miaka still had a chance to kick it away but didn't._ 'I can't be selfish, just because I will never have Tamahome again doesn't mean Soma and Tasuki need to be apart.'_

"It's alright." She noticed that Soma had spotted the gift. "Go and talk to him, he means well. He's sorry." Miaka tried to seem encouraging, though she was feeling hurt and abandoned again.

_'You're going to tend to that needy girl aren't you? Blech doesn't matter how you spend your time, with the child or the idiot, I'll have to suffer through it._' Agni sneered but had no intention to put a stop to it, she would wait her turn, wait till Jala arrived. _'Soon. Do you hear the rain Soma? Drip drip-' She couldn't help but taunt slightly._

_"He is sorry." Soma nodded ignoring Agni best she could. Part of her wanted to scoop up the sheath and go mend her relationship, years of restraint and the foreboding presence of Jala nearing stopped that. She stuck a hand out into the cold, feeling the rain on her skin. "But I never was good at forgiving." She didn't even pick up the gift just turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, then collapsed backwards onto the bed. " I have to accept it's over." Forgiveness had nothing to do with it, but Tasuki laughing had been the jolt she she needed to remind herself that getting attached to people only ends up with pain. _

_"Soma I-" Miaka was cut off by another knock on the door frame.  
_

_A/N very long overly emotional chapter but it got the job done. Any comments or suggestions are always well received. _


	11. lips like hers

"Hotohori" Miaka gasped surprised.

"I wanted to see how you are fairing." He took both her small hands in his own. If Agni had control of their body her eyes would have rolled.

_'Look how they swoop in to support her, she'd crumble without them' _She scoffed.

_'Anyone would' _Soma stood up for her friend.

_'Did anyone coddle you?' _

_'You did but look where that's gotten me.' _Soma surprised Agni by admitting that as much as the fire sister had destroyed her life, she was still occasionally there for her. Soma stood from her bed and went to push between Hotohori and Miaka.

_'You're getting bitter.' _Agni snickered knowing that this display of affection was getting to her other half.

"Wait don't leave!" Miaka took Soma's arm in her grasp.

"Soma? Is something troubling you as well? This ordeal with Tamahome has been-"

"No it's-" Miaka was about to try an explain the deteriation of Soma and Tasuki's relationship.

"I'm hungry" Soma blurted nervously making sure her voice drowned out Miaka's, she had no desire to hear the story she was living.

"Excuse me?" Hotohori looked at her puzzled.

"That's the something that's troubling me" She put a hand to her stomach. "I think I'm going to head into town and get some soup." _'Food would be good.' _She started to salivate.

"Go to the kitchen the palace servants will make you anything you please." Hotohori tried his best to be a good host.

"Miaka would you like to join me later? I need to leave the palace walls for a while, though thank you anways" She gave an appreciative bow to Hotohori. "I'd gladly wait the day until you're ready for lunch or something" Soma smiled as she made her exit, it was still morning but she could skip breakfast and wait for her friend.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Miaka frowned, those were words neither Soma nor Hotohori had ever expected to come out of Miaka's mouth.

"Miaka you need to keep your strength up-"

"I'll eat alone then, but maybe later you'll share a snack with me . . . just to keep me company?" Soma din't want to push her freind in a time like this. _'Even though it doesn't really matter at this point, that's no excuses to be rude.' _

"Mmmh Hmmm" Miaka nodded and with that Soma left the two alone.

_'Let me come out to play Soma, you have no better way to spend this time. And you need the rest.' _Agni bargained.

_'Fine.' _Soma shrugged and left the palace changed clothes, and blanked her mind slipping into unconsciousness, unlike when Agni went into recession she didn't stay aware of her surroundings, not ever present in what their body and her counterpart were up to , she blocked it out wanted no part of it, it was like she was on a different planet.

_'You send the rain I'll send the flames Jala.' _Agni smirked as she flexed her fists as droplets of water fell down to her face.

Mitsukake entered Tasuki's room to redress his wounds. "Nah no thanks, I can't take you roughing me up anymore." Tasuki rubbed his shoulder remembering how the doctor had mended him the first time. "How's Miaka doing?"

"As well as to be expected." Mitsukake replied flatly.

"That good huh?" Tasuki stared up at the ceiling for a minute before letting out a frustrated yell.

"What? Did one of your splints fall loose?" Mitsukake gave a quick scan of his friend's bandages, nothing seemed out of place.

"I feel so helpless I can't just sit around here." Tasuki struggled to get to his feet.

"You shouldn't move so soon. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"I'm heading back to Kuto going to make that Tamahome guy pay for what he did to Miaka." Tasuki pounded his fist into his palm, he was ornery for a few reason added to the fact that he was a bandit and fighter at heart, it was more shocking that he hadn't left for vengeance earlier. Those acts felt comfortable to him, maybe returning to that would help him forget that his life was in disarray. Mitsukake blocked the door.

"You could get yourself killed. Do think that's what Miaka needs right now? What's going on with you?" He looked down at his friend whose fiery rage was mixing with the pain of his wounds. Mitsukake let out a sigh " I won't be able to convince you otherwise will I?" Combining, even overshadowing the hurt and anger, was Tasuki's determination.

"Not a chance." Tasuki shrugged. "Move Mitsukake"

"Promise me one thing?"

"If it get's you to MOVE out of my way I'll promise anything." Tasuki rolled his eyes, not enjoying being lectured like a child.

"Don't do anything stupid, we need you."

"Yeah I know Suzaku w-"

"Not as a warrior Tasuki as a friend." Mitsukake put a comforting hand on Tasuki's shoulder.

"Soma rejected you so now you're trying to pick me up?" Tasuki laughed. "You'd have better luck with Nuriko you know?" His demeanor lightened a bit, Mitsukake relented and allowed the bandit to pass. Had the mood of kohnan not been so down there would have been snickers heard as Tasuki sloppily hobbled through the palace, fumbling and cursing his way to the gate.

And with that Tasuki began his trek to Kuto, giving himself some time alone with his thoughts. _'How long till I can go home, I miss Reikaku, that's my place, where I'm top dog. Here what am I? What good am I? I couldn't take down a brainwashed Tamahome.' _Tasuki was beginning to doubt himself_. 'I had Soma, but that's all screwed up.' _He looked up into the downpour. _'And This goddamn rain is getting on my nerves.' _He gave a swift kick to the mud in front of him but being on a crutch left his balance greatly impaired he fell flat on his back. "Owwwww!" He yelled through the forest he was in. _'Why me?' _He ran a hand through his goopy hair, turning his face when he heard giggling. "Laugh again I dare you!" Not sure who was laughing he grabbed for his Tessen.

"I bet I could yell louder!"

"What the hell are you-" mud was flung at the bandit's face.

A small girl appeared from the bush. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed a big smile on her face. At first Tasuki scowled cleaning out his ears but then as she walked over to help him up he shrugged. _'This I can do.'_

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled back at her. and threw some mud at the girl They got in a screaming match. The girl got her giggles and Tasuki got some of his frustration out.

No matter what they thought the two weren't alone in their shrieks. That sound reached heightened ears._ 'The idiot is loose' _Agni smirked, she walked along the outskirts of town, singeing deep into her surroundings racing the downpour of rain the forest was crumbling around her. _'I'll have him come to me.' _The fire grew_. 'He has something to prove. He wants to be a hero. Come save the day you bandaged fool.' _She stepped into a small Kohnan village. Townspeople's went running, went screaming it was difficult to see in the smoke and rain, the didn't know what it was they were running from.

"Ahhhh!" the girl's voice was growing hoarse, but still she laughed playing in the mud with Tasuki.

"Rui? Rui where are you?" A women was panicking hearing her daughter yell out.

"Mother?" Rui turned around only to be scooped up by her Mother Wen.

"Who are you? What do you want with us? Why did you attack our village?" Wen took a handful of steps back, the woman tried feverishly to break a branch to use as some type of weapon. Tasuki looked on, he tried to speak but he was obviously being ignored.

_'I can't even get respect from a house wife.' _Tasuki rolled his eyes_. 'This is getting insulting.' _He walked over and snapped the branch for her. as soon as he did he felt it slam into his head. "Should've seen that coming" He stated flatly as leaves floated down to the ground. " Before you hit me again explain what you said. I've been out here all day. How could I have attacked you? What kind of danger are you in?" But before Wen could respond to the onslaught of questions Tasuki had made a decision. "Rui get behind me. Take me to your village. I promise I'll protect you." Tasuki had to do this, he needed to save these people from whatever had caused them fear, he needed to show himself that he hadn't lost his touch. again he unsheathed his Tessen.

"Nowhere to go." Agni as she did with all her 'prey' surrounded the town with a ring of fire. "Just in time here comes the flaming moron." Agni sensed him nearing.

"Rekka Shien!" pushing his own path through Agni's circle, Tasuki came into view, Rui and Wen scampered over by their neighbors. The air was foggy it had become even harder to see. _'Not fog. Steam.' _Tasuki clenched his Tessen tighter waiting in the sauna like atmosphere to see exactly what he was up against. Beads of sweat were accumulating from the high temperatures. "Let them go!" His teeth were grinding in anger.

"Why should I yield to you?" Agni chuckled she didn't even give him the curtsey of looking him in the eye she was staring up at the clouds. Not that it would have mattered it was hard enough to see one's hand in front of one's face let alone an opponent's expression. "Odd weather wouldn't you say?"

_'What is her deal? Where is she?' _He could barley see her silhouette in the thick air. "Because if you don't let them go I'll turn you ashes." He lifted his tessen, he had no time for small talk.

"Don't joke around. You can barely walk let alone fight. I hear it will stop raining soon, that'll be good right?" She glanced over to the fear stricken townsfolk. "Dead quiet" She smirked. She was mocking Tasuki with her aloof attitude.

"I don't need my full strength to beat you!" At this bold statement Agni's face soured just like that she was done with whimsical chit chat.

_'Pompous ass.' _"Confident aren't you? Fine, if you manage to beat me I'll leave these no ones alone. But if you lose, they'll all die starting with your little tag along friend." she waved mockingly at the young girl cowering behind her mother.

" I won't lose." Tasuki peered through the steam.

"For her sake I hope not." To mess with him further and with a lift of a finger she sent some flames in the direction of the cherub like Rui. _'Too many distractions I want him able to put up a little of a fight.' _

"Rekka Shien!" Tasuki shouted again charging through the heat. The steam lifted rain fell and flames died down. _'Did I do it?' _He scanned the terrain blinking stupidly.

"You saved us. " Rui ran up and hugged Tasuki's leg.

_'Where is she?' _Even though he knew she was playing mind games it didn't make them less effective, she was two steps ahead. "Stay here." Tasuki gently pushed her off of him shaking his head. _'This isn't over.' _He began to shuffle through the mud as fast as he could. As he moved farther away from town he saw the steam begin to rise again. "Come out you sna-" His voice was cut off as an Arm wrapped around his throat pulling tight.

"Look how you get yourself stuck in the same predicament time after time. This is exactly the way I remember you." Agni laughed in his ear.

"Remember?" Tasuki rasped.

"Not a lot of memory can fit in that thick skull of yours can it? Don't you recall your 'epic' battle to save your priestess. Do I need to remind you how that ended." She squeezed tighter.

"Shut up!" He gave a hard elbow into her abdomen, causing Agni to release her clutch. He spun clumsily around and again swung his iron fan. "Rekka-"

"This again. Is that all you can do?" Agni snickered a stream of fire came from Tasuki's direction but she effortless swatted it away. She put a palm to the ground and like a erupting volcano flames shot from the ground under Tasuki's feet. Agni let the flames lift him about ten feet before abruptly stopping, causing him to crash with a thud into the ground, writhing in pain.

"Look at you. You're a broken man. I'll give you an opportunity I don't give many, if you back down now I'll let you live." _'Soma would be so proud.' _"But there will be consequences." Agni looked back at the direction of the village.

"I don't make deals with scum like you." Tasuki slowly rose to his feet. He picked his Tessan off the ground.

"Fine do as you please. But a tip. That fan won't help you. I've had centuries to perfect the art of fire manipulation. You're sloppy to say the least." Agni unlike Tasuki had patience and a level head, she stood arms crossed, as far as she was concerned Tasuki was no real threat.

"I'll show you sloppy." He would not be deterred, swinging his weapon with all the strength he had, he attacked once again. Agni paused a moment then sprinted full force splitting the flames as she did so. With one hard blast or her own she sent him careening into a tree, he slumped to the ground, she was right this battle in ways did emulate Tasuki and Tamahome's.

"I told you." She pinned him down a foot on his chest watching in as he winced and sputtered for air. "You were dumb to think you could beat me. That you could save anyone. You couldn't save your priestess or the woman you claim to love the most, Soma. Pitiful."

"Soma!" Tasuki grunted, repeating the name, stunned to hear it from Agni's mouth. _'How does this creature know about Soma?' _He had finally realized that he had engaged in a fight with no simple human but against a chaos sister.

"Yes, poor Soma. She did fall for you quickly didn't she? But look what grief that's caused her. Not to mention scars. How did you feel when you saw her wounded by that blade?" Agni did enjoy watching the anguish in the bandit's amber eyes.

"How do you know about that?" _'What's going on?' _

"Someone has to watch over Soma, you obviously can't." She shrugged.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Because you love her right? But much like fighting you're inadequate at affection as well. As for me hurting her, you're a bit too late for that." She was unrelenting in her belittling tactics.

"What?" Tasuki's eyes grew wide and panicked. "What did you do to her? Where is she? " _'I have to get out of here. She needs me.'_ He struggled to get up but Agni just pressed her boot farther into his chest, she could feel his breath all but expel from him.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she never sleeps? It's because of me. She's terrified of me. I wonder why?" She put a finger to her chin.

"When I kill you she won't have that problem. Now tell me what you did to her" His thoughts went to Soma napping in a tree her nightmare contorted face. He wanted to see her pain free and calm in her slumber. He would regain that for her. He would win her back.

"No, see you won't kill me. You'll simply die here all alone." She moved her foot for a moment and leaned down and gave him a kiss. She started to push at his collar kissing down his neck. "Tell me, do my lips feel like hers?" She caressed his side.

"Get off of me." But as he looked up at her he could see it, Agni's features weaved in and out with Soma's for a moment he closed his eyes and he couldn't tell the difference, it felt like Soma was on top of him. He kissed her back only for second. "I'll let you die with a smile on your face. Maybe you'll cry out her name." Her hand moved down to the waist of his pants. " I doubt she'll be disappointed in you, she'd be foolish to expect fidelity from a bandit. Plus that's the least of her troubles right now." Agni laughed.

"Why her? She hasn't done anything, leave her alone." He glanced over at his Tessan. _'One last shot.'_

"You don't know the first thing about Soma." Playtime was over she was going to end him. _'He's not even worth death by flames.' _two slender hands clamped around his throat, she was as her title dictated chaotic, going from kissing to crushing him. "You don't deserve her. You know that right?" Agni's grip tightened as she grew protective of her only friend. "She's a one of a kind soul and you're a common replaceable mutt!" She spat in his face.

"Are you in love with her?" Tasuki coughed, maybe this woman was jealous of him, wanted Soma for her own. _' I can't blame her, Soma is easy to care for but Soma still loves me and I'm not going to let this psycho take her away from me.' _

"I appreciate her, am there for her, I understand her. All the things you couldn't do." Tasuki's face was as red as his hair, it was slowly turning blue in color as she applied even more pressure.

"I'm going to protect her." He was about to make his move. "From you." With that he swung his wrist as hard as he could crashing his metal fan into the back of Agni's knee.

"Aghhh!" Agni let go of him rolling over grabbing her leg in pain. Once she felt mud hit her face, her fists clenched and she stood best she could. She felt insulted "Tasuki I'll kill you." She wiped her cheek clean.

_'Tasuki!' _Soma finally awoke. Tasuki saw the frustrated look on Agni's face, she was halted for a split second. He limply charged at her, slamming his Tessen into her abdomen.

_'She's outsmarting me and her fire is faster than mine but in brute strength I can't be beat.' _He looked at the woman holding her stomach. _'I don't really want to hurt a girl. But she is a sister of chaos she's a monster. She's hurt Soma.' _He shook his head he didn't have time to think he had to act quickly. "Don't struggle alright. it'll be quick." He hit her in the back of the head to incapacitate her, she passed out face first. He held his Tessen over the motionless woman but he wouldn't allow himself to make another move. _'I'm a man I don't attack someone defenseless, especially not a woman. What do I do?' _He looked back to the village, and was surprised as to what he saw. _'Tamahome?' _Tasuki's fangs were bared, his pride and desire to protect Miaka overwhelmed him. Tamahome was riding through the pouring rain in the direction of the palace. By the time he looked back to where Agni had been, there was only her imprint in the mud, The chaos sister was gone. "Soma I'm sorry." _'I failed you.' _His head hung low_. 'But now I know what you were afraid of. Once I'm in better health Soma I'll figure this all out I'll make her regret ever messing with you. But right now I need to stop Tamahome.'_

Tasuki found his crutch and began to hobble off. As the adrenalin weaned the pain set in his whole body ached he was biting his lip to keep from screaming, and it wasn't long before he tasted blood. _'Just a bit farther. I can't let him hurt Miaka.'_

"Thank you for saving us." Wen tapped him on the shoulder.

"No problem." He didn't stop to speak with her. _'At least I did something right.'_

"Please stay and let our doctor heal your wound." she grabbed his arm, causing a his of pain from Tasuki.

"There's a doctor where I'm heading." Tasuki shook his head.

"Well at least take Heng with you." Rui pulled on his jacket's cuff.

_'A horse? if it's fast enough I could-' _Tasuki turned and stared at the animal in front of him. _'Today is not my day.' _"A mule." He tried to seem appreciative. _'any bit of extra speed counts.' _He got on the creature that brayed and kicked as he did so.

"Bye." Rui waved as Tasuki and Heng trotted out of view.

Soma now in control of her body ran, her knee still throbbed but she had to outrun Tasuki. _'That shouldn't be hard.' _She winced at the though of Tasuki moving through this terrain. _'That and I doubt Agni was kind to him.'_ Soma hadn't been aware of the confrontation the two people she was closest to had shared but waking up collapsed in mud behind Tasuki made it clear that something had gone down. Agni was still unconscious unable to express the new level of hatred she had for Tasuki. Once she did awaken, she would keep her plans to kill the bandit to herself. Soma never probed so that wouldn't be a problem. She was getting winded as she sprinted through the trees, glancing over to her left she could see him. _'Tasuki.' _Her face grew sad, Soma wanted to run over and comfort him_. 'And carry him. He'll never get back riding that thing.'_ She looked at the animal that moved in a inebriated fashion, side stepping and moving backwards it was a sad picture. _'Is that what's making Tasuki so mad?' _She could see the scowl etched into Tasuki's usually jovial face. She had no idea they were racing to catch Tamahome or that Tasuki felt that he had failed her. Soma had no idea of the weight Tasuki was carrying on his shoulders. All she knew is she had to beat him. With that in mind she pushed herself to move faster, and did in fact reach the palace first stunned at what she saw.

Tasuki had abandoned his ride at the gates and made it to the center of the palace, to the standoff between Tamahome and Hotohori. He saw Soma standing tensely among the rest of the crowd. Tasuki pushed his way through till he was at her side. Soma gave a slight gasp as she felt Tasuki's arm circle her waist and pull her to him in a protective manner, his chin rested on her head. He covered her hand with his. Without even looking she could imagine the pain in his eyes. She could feel the breath he was holding in his chest. "Tasuki, are you . . . everything will be alright." She was crying slightly though she didn't know why, Tasuki held her tighter.

"I want you to know, that I'll protect you from her." at that statement Soma's eyes shot open.

_'What did Agni tell him.'_

"I have to admit something to you, and after that I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"Admit?" Both their eyes were still glued to what was transpiring in front of them but this solemn moment seemed as good as any, that and emotions were boiling over.

"Soma . . . I kissed another woman." Tasuki gulped hard as he waited for her response.

A/N: Very long, somewhat off topic and took forever to write but I still liked this chapter well enough. Comments and suggestions are always well received.


	12. sighs and rolling eyes fixed

A/N: Revised this chapter not sure what happened in the uploading process but only a 3rd of the chapter came through

Tasuki could feel her pull away slightly, he could feel her heart sink in to her stomach. _'She hated me for laughing at her. She ain't gonna take this well at all.'_ He squeezed her tighter, not wanting to loose her. He was waiting for her at any moment to run off in tears. "I didn't mean to Soma, you have to believe me."

Soma didn't respond, she was clenching her jaw shut, watching as two men battled over the life of Miaka. _'I leave him alone for half a day and he's already moved on to other women?_' Her mind shot back to her conversation with Yui.

_"Did Miaka steal him from you?"_

_"Miaka? No, why would you think that?"_

_"She stole Tamahome from me! And if you're not careful she'll steal Tasuki too. She's a selfish ungrateful-"_

_"Even if I was still with Tasuki I would be OK with that" _

_"How?"_

_"I love . . . loved Tasuki and love means wanting that person to be happy. If Miaka was to make Tasuki happier than I could, then I would want them together. It would hurt, but sometimes it hurts to help." _

Soma back in the present sighed. _'I was right, it does hurt.' _She leaned up and saw Tasuki's face frozen in suspense. _'But I . . .' _She forced a smile, which perplexed Tasuki. " I want you to be happy. Kiss all the girls you like Tasuki."

"Soma do you think that-"

"Look!" Soma shrieked as Hotohori pierced through Tamahome's flesh. A hush grew over everyone, except for Miaka who had escaped her confinements and was mortified at the scene in front of her.

"Tamahome! Don't die please don't die!" She cradled him, rain mixing with her tears.

"I . . . I must kill you." Tamahome reached out for his fallen sword. Soma grabbed Tasuki's arm stricken with fear._ 'Am I going to stand here and watch my friend die?' _Before Soma could think to move she was astounded by Miaka's actions.

"Then kill me, just get better again! If you do I'll let you kill me like you want to! I don't care if I'm killed by you, just please don't die." Miaka pleaded, placing the sword in his hand. Tasuki took Soma's face and buried it in to his chest he didn't want her to see what might happen next. "I love you Tamahome I've always, always loved you." Miaka's shaking voice could barely be heard over the thick downpour. Tamahome's sword rose higher.

"Miaka look out!" Nuriko shouted he was about to run to save her but was blocked by Hotohori.

"Wait look!" Next all that could be heard was the clank of metal hitting stone, Tamahome had stopped himself from harming Miaka. Their love overcame the poisonous spell controlling his actions. Everyone scurried to their aide.

The excetion to that was Tasuki and Soma, they stood as rigid as statues, it was Tasuki's turn to have a flashback.

_"Promise me. If I ever try and hurt you, any of you, you'll stop me. By any means necessary, kill me if you have to. Promise me that Tasuki and I will allow myself to have feelings for you"_

_"I wont let you hurt me, not cause I can't take it. But because it would hurt you. I'll stop you Soma"_

That promise had been made what seemed like ages ago and Tasuki was beginning to wonder if he would be able to keep that promise if the moment arose_. 'Or would I be like Miaka? Would I be willing to let Soma hurt me like she fears if it meant I could save her from pain, or even death? Nothing Soma could ever do would allow me to KILL her, plain and simple I would never do it.' _

"Don't stand out here and watch the blood wash away. Come inside dry off, your bandages are in bad shape as it is you know?" Chichiri put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. The bandit was hesitant to move.

"Let me go Tasuki." Soma whispered still held against him. He felt warm and she didn't want to move, but she felt that it was necessary.

"We need to talk." He released her and watched as she walked off with out acknowledging his statement. "Listen Soma you can hate me all you want but hear my side of the story alright? Miaka just forgave Tamahome for tryin to kill her dontcha think we can try and talk through-"

"Tasuki go lay down, I'll go wait for Mitsukake to finish healing up Tamahome and then bring him back to give you medical attention. You're a mess-" Her back was turned to him, she was biting her lip in between sentences.

"Idiot what I want right now isn't medical attention it's for you to stay in one damn spot and listen to me." Tasuki growled in frustration.

"It may not be what you want but it's what you need" Soma stated sternly. "Go through that for me, then we can talk alright?" _'We're almost at each other's throats, can't you see we need time to cool off?' _

"Fine. Will you at least help me to my room?" He gave a bit of a whine. Soma turned to face him and rolled her eyes before laughing. "What?"

"It sounds like there's a mule out by the palace gates, maybe it can give you a ride." She continued to laugh. Distant braying could be heard from outside the walls. Tasuki even snickered a little, proving that there was still a happiness between them. Without another word Soma helped him over to his room

Mitsukake was rewrapping Tasuki's undone bandages and Soma was pacing the halls, about half an hour had passed when out of nowhere she stopped dead in her tracks_. 'Agni? Could it be Agni he kissed? It must be.' _She remembered waking up in the mud staring at Tsuki's boots. _'What are the odds he had time to woo a woman and get in a brawl with Agni within such a short period of time? He's too loyal a guy to pursue a girl, but he's very much a fighter always willing to pursue a fight. What happened between those two? Agni if you did this to be funny I'm not laughing' _Agni was still unusually silent and unaware, she didn't acknowledge or respond to Soma's accusation. _'Oh no Tasuki could be in more trouble than I thought!' _She sped back in his direction.

"How are you doing?" Nuriko walked in to check on Tasuki, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You look like a full fledged mummy." He continued to snicker at the injured man, most of his body was wrapped in bandages.

"In a past life I must've been a real scumbag and it's all coming back at me today." Tasuki gave a frustrated sigh and hit his head back against his pillow with a thud. "Mitsukake are you almost done?" He was already getting cabin fever, being bed ridden made him irritable.

"Nearly done. Just be patient"

"Nuriko, have you seen Soma around?" Tasuki asked with apprehension. _'She said we could talk later. But to that girl I'm sure later could be days or more.'_ He pictured her off in the distance somewhere scowling in a tree cursing him, threatening violence towards him for his infidelity. He shuddered at the thought of the scorned woman, and the damage she might inflict. _'Girls. Just trouble the whole lot of them.' _

"Actually yeah. You'd think she would've run off again, especially after you two split-"

"We're not split, who told you that?" Tasuki barked.

"Miaka did. I didn't mean to upset you." _'Me and my big mouth' _Nuriko rubbed the back of his head nervously. But he had seen Soma sobbing over Tasuki's blunder and as far as he had heard there had been no repair, but he didn't bring that up and tossed the blame squarely on Miaka.

_'Miaka told him. That mean's Soma probably told Miaka. Damnit I don't care what anyone says I don't care if I bleed out tracking Soma down, getting to the bottom of this. I'm not just going to lay down and die!' _

"Will you go get Soma for me? We need to talk."

"Sure I guess." Nuriko nodded before adding under his breath: "We all know how well that worked out last time." As Nuriko opened the door it met some resistance that lead to an audible thwack.

"Ow" was the monotone response from the obstruction. Nuriko gave another nervous chuckle and turned around.

"Found her!" With that Nuriko was pushed aside and Soma holding her bruised nose, panting like a dog, red in the face came in to the room. "You've both had better days." Nuriko smirked, but realized that he was no longer needed. "Mitsukake want to head to the kitchen with me?" The doctor nodded and they made their exit.

"Soma I'm-"

"Tasuki this is very important. The woman you kissed, what did she look like?" Soma was in panic mode.

"It was her Soma." He knew what she was fearing, and he had to tell her that it was true. He could see the tears begin to well up and the color wash from her face. He didn't know what to say next. Soma sat where Mitsukake had been stationed and just sat there frozen for a few minutes, her chin digging in to her palms, her eyes glazed over in thought her brow furrowed. "It's not like you think, I would never betray you like that. We got in a fight and-"

"You fought Agni?" Soma was awe struck that Tasuki had gotten out alive.

"And I will again. Why didn't you just tell me that she was what you were afraid of? Did you think I couldn't handle myself? I'm getting tired of you underestimating me Soma, I'm tired of everyone around here-"

"Is it so horrible that I don't want to risk losing you Tasuki? I don't want you to die, are you really blaming me for that?" She felt relieved when his arm hooked around her neck and he pulled her down to him. Tasuki inched gingerly to the right side of his bed making room for Soma beside him.

"I promised to protect you" Tasuki didn't get a response right away he just felt Soma snuggle close to him. He let out a large sigh, it was comforting that they could just 'relax' for a moment. "And I meant it Soma, I'll protect you no matter what it takes." He hugged her tighter.

"I don't want you challenging her, especially if it leads to kissing." She felt him get tense.

"Are you still mad at me for that? Cause listen you got no right to be-"

"No right? And exactly how did this transpire mister? You said it wasn't your fault but from my experience kissing usually takes some cooperation. Was it like this?" She was smirking halfway through finishing her words then leaned up and kissed him, for some reason it felt like they had been apart for centuries, this kiss seemed to bring them back, the closeness had returned, when the kiss broke Soma finally saw a broad smile on Tasuki's youthful face.

"I'm not sure, maybe if you try again I'll be able to tell you. Just keep trying till it comes back to me." His cheeks had their bright glow back, as did his eyes. His body was mangled but he felt a small bit better knowing he was on the cusp of getting Soma back. In this moment of comfort Soma didn't question her actions and kissed him yet again, she didn't want to stop. She didn't feel sad or stressed all she felt was Tasuki's lips against her own.

"Jog your memory?"

"She hasn't got anything on you. So I guess Nuriko was wrong." He stated with a smug demeanor.

"Wrong? About what?" Soma asked puzzled.

"Nuriko said you told Miaka that-"

"For someone who hates girls you sure gossip like one." Soma couldn't stifle her snickers even as Tasuki's eyebrow twitched and his teeth clenched.

"Said that we were split." Tasuki continued after a annoyed pause.

"Oh." You could Soma's eyes trail off in thought as they often did.

"Right?"

"Does it really matter?" She shrugged.

"Wait what just happened?" Tasuki blinked stupified. _'Things were great for a record three minutes.'_

"Even if I said we were split it wouldn't last. I've said I'm leaving you half a dozen times and I always come back. And I've sworn to stay with you and I run off shortly after. I've given up on declaring our status." Soma was staring up at the ceiling ending her statement in an exhausted sigh.

"So... what the hell does that mean" Being blunt was an art form to Tasuki.

"So we just are, not together, not apart, we just ARE."

"So where ARE we going after Suzaku is summoned?"

"Huh?" Soma had a hard enough time dealing with her life moment to moment she hadn't put much thought in to her future plans.

"It should just be a day or two till we summon suzaku and then-" He watched Soma's eyes jolt open.

_'Day or two. Damnit I forgot all about Jala. Idiot, idiot! Well I can't just jump out of bed and run from him now. I'll just have to make the hours until Jala arrives count, and hope for the best.' _But pessimism quickly overtook her and hopes were fleeting, as was any hint of a smile on her face.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nevermind." Soma shook her head and tried her best to shrug those negative thoughts off.

"Every time you say nevermind or something like that my brain feels like it's been jabbed with an ice pick . . . it's annoying." He added in case he had been too vague in his description

_'If he had half a brain he wouldn't have crossed me.' _Agni had reappeared and her anger was overwhelming. It was oozing from their pores it was boiling under their skin and it was making Soma visibly nauseous.

"I don't want to marry you!" Tasuki broke the silence, and Soma looked ever more ill.

"What?" She managed to croak out.

"That came out wrong. Er I just figured you were freakin out cause you thought I was gonna propose or something stupid like that. I'm not, but I'm just saying after all this is done I'm heading back to my home on Mt. Reikaku taking back my title. And seeing as you got no home really, and the fact that we ARE something it just made sense to me to bring you along." Tasuki was rambling on, talking in circles.

_'We will never belittle ourselves and hunker down on some upturned rock!' _Agni spat, the thought of being stuck with a band of men similar to Tasuki made her skin crawl.

_'Geeze Agni tell me how you really feel?' _It was almost comical how much Agni hated Tasuki, it was to a level even Soma wasn't aware of. "Tasuki you know me well enough to know that I can't stay in one place for too long." Soma sighed, Tasuki was an open book, the disappointment and insult read clear across his face. "But . . ." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get all depressed yet. I-"

"Who said I was depressed?" Tasuki huffed. _'What kind of sappy fool does she take me for?'_

"I did say I'd name those dogs for you right?"

"Dogs?" He racked his brain and recalled their conversation about the stray dogs that hang around his camp. "You did say that."

"Tasuki this has been far too stressful to just be a fling to waste the time till Suzaku is summoned. If everything over the next few days go according to plan. . ." _'And by some miracle the fight with Jala can be delt with swiftly and without everyone noticing-'_

_'You know it will be a spectacle, you know everyone will see it. They'll talk of my victory for years to come, marvel and my strength and cunning. Sure I've lost a fight or two at my sister's hands but not this time I feel it, I will win.'_

_'It's sure to be a spectacle alright.' _It was clear Soma wasn't nearly as excited for the showdown.

"Soma? Anyone in there?" Tasuki knocked his knuckles against Soma's skull trying to snap her back to reality.

"I'll travel in the direction of your mountain with you. I won't stay there but I'll visit so often you'll get sick of me. Tasuki you'll have to help me find a nice tree for when I stay over." Soma yawned at the prospect. " I hope your friends will like me."

"They will if they know what's good for them."

"Oh good I don't want them to like me for me, just out of fear that if they don't there will be repercussions. Is there nothing that violence isn't a solution for?"

"You making fun of me again?" he rolled his eyes.

"Always" She leaned up to kiss him again.

"You look tired." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"A bit." Soma nodded. _'Can't fall asleep she'll kill you._' Agni's anger hadn't dissipated but it had leveled off.

_'We haven't slept in a bed for quite a while Soma. I promise not to kill or maim him if we stay here. Our body should be in prime condition. Jala's no more than a day and a half away.' _Soma was hesitant to trust Agni and honestly did prefer trees to beds so she began to sit up, but he clung a bit tighter out of reflex. "Tasuki?"

"Alright alright sorry." He relinquished his hold on her.

_'He deserves it' _Soma kissed him passionately, he ran his hand from the back of her neck to the small of her back grinning mid kiss when he felt her shiver slightly. "Don't get too used to it but would you mind sharing your bed with me? All this stress lately has gotten to me and I need a nap" Soma could see Tasuki's fanged grin spread over his face.

_'She feels safe her. Only took me reachin a month to trust me enough to stay indoors.' _"Don't hog the blanket." He hugged her yet again, kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes.

_'If I wake up and he's dead Agni-'_

_'You worry too much. My plans for his death are much more grand than simply in his sleep.' _That morbid statement oddly put Soma at ease and she too closed her eyes.

"Soma Tasuki!" Miaka swung open the door and with forward momentum being as unrelenting as it is she went crashing onto the bed, falling all over it's two cohabitants.

"OWWWWW!" Tasuki screamed out in pain clutching his sore abdomen.

"AHHHHH!" Soma screamed out in fear, she shot out of the bed and scampered to the corner of the room.

"OOOPS" Miaka laughed nervously. "What's up guys?"

"Miaka" Tasuki breathed through clenched teeth, in front of his eyes he could see the dominos tumble. All his hard work being undone. _'I hope Soma finds a good tree tonight.'_ He was sure he wouldn't be able to coax her back now.

"You seem in much better spirits Miaka." Soma tried to break the tension in the air, she moved back to the stool by Tasuki's side and took his hand in hers running her thumb over his somewhat strained knuckles.

"Yeah. I just wish Tamahome would get back already. I'm getting kind of nervous."

"Back? From where?" Tasuki couldn't believe Tamahome was up and about already, he was a tad jealous.

"He went back to Kuto."

"What? And you let him?" Tasuki had figured for as much as Miaka spoke devotedly of Tamahome she would have locked him in his room to keep him safe forever.

"He went to get the universe of the four gods back. We need it for the ceremony. He promised to come right back though." Miaka bit her lip beginning to question if that was a good idea.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Tasuki snapped at Soma who had pinched him.

"Oh hush up you big baby." Soma leaned in before continuing. "You dummy, you're going to make her cry. Just let the topic go before you make her miserable." She hissed under her breath.

"Sure, I'm miserable enough for the whole castle." He rolled his eyes yet again, the day had been stressful on him and it was only mid afternoon.

"Why are you so miserable Tasuki? Oh wait that reminds me, that's why I came here, to check up on you two. Soma you need to forgive Tasuki!" Miaka stated with authority. Soma bit her tongue so hard blood seeped along the inside of her mouth, she was using all of her energy to hold back Agni.

_'I will not take orders from that brat and especially not to concede to that lowlife. She needs to be put in her place, priestess or not she's mortal enough, her bones break just like the rest. They're all flammable, not to mention expendable. She'll realize soon enough.' _Agni was seething.

_'Jala being close has really riled you.' _Soma was again awe struck by Agni's hatred.

"I know it might be hard but part of a good relationship is-"

_'Get her to stop Soma, before I do.' _Agni didn't want to hear Miaka lecture.

"Tasuki you're an idiot." Soma smiled.

_'Only now you realize'_

"But I love you." She leaned down and kissed Tasuki.

"I may be an idiot but you're downright strange woman." He groaned as he tried to get comfortable again.

"Get some rest Tasuki. Please." Soma stood from her spot and tussled some of his hair before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You won't get any rest with me here." Soma shrugged knowing that she'd only find more reasons to kiss and or bother him.

"Wake me up when Tamahome gets back alright?"

"Not waking you up for nothing now go to sleep alright?" She waited for the begrudging nod from Tasuki and with that Soma left, leading to an awkward moment of silence between Miaka and Tasuki. After a moment or two or standing and smiling Miaka just gave a big wave.

"Bye Tasuki get better."

"This headache they're giving me hurts more than these broken ribs." He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overcame him. The day had started off so gravely but over the hours it had mellowed to a calm tranquility. By the time Tasuki awoke, that tranquility was already waning.

A/N: I just wanted a nice somewhat light chapter to balance out all the melodrama, and I thought this is quite fun. Comments and suggestions are always well received.


	13. Survive or fail trying

"Soma?" Tasuki hobbled out into the castle's courtyard. Soma had been sitting there for hours holding her head to her knees, the pressure of holding Agni at bay was getting to her. It was effecting her health, her head was swelling with pain, a fever was climbing, all energy placed on one single goal, her body felt like led and her senses were dulled, including her hearing. Tasuki paused when she didn't respond. ". . . Soma? Everything alright?" When she ignored him yet again Tasuki began to scowl. "Hey you over there don't ignore me! I know you can hear me! It's rude to just stare off into space like some kind of moron!" He flailed his arms the best he could do without losing balance. Soma finally found the strength to lift her chin up, her glazed over eyes noticing the seething bandit.  
"Tasuki." She stated flatly, following it with an equally shallow smile. Tasuki blinked stupefied.

_'What's up with her. She isn't mad or sad I don't think.'_ He tilted his head looking at the curled up girl. _'Is she sweating? Why is she so pale?_' Before he could voice those questions, Soma spoke again. "You're finally awake. seems like you've been sleeping forever, thought you had drifted so far into your dream world you forgot about us." Her smile had a bit more life to it that time, but fatigue wiped it away in short order.  
"Did you get any sleep? You look like hell." He closed the gap between them and sat next to her. Putting a hand to her forehead he felt her temperature. "You're burring up! You gotta be really sick I'll go get Mits-" He started to get up again but Soma tugged lightly on his arm.  
"Just stay a while?" She let her weary head rest on Tasuki's shoulder, nuzzling against him longingly. Her eyes were beginning to well up. '_I can't do this for much longer, it isn't safe here, for anyone.'_ She looked around at her surroundings, members of the suzaku seven, servants of the palace, so many people she was putting in danger._ ' I should leave, right now but I've grown so accustomed to this . . . to not being alone ... to being with him'_ her thoughts were interrupted feeling her hair being tussled, and a rough kiss on her forehead.  
"You're not sick, you're just thinking so hard smoke's coming out your ears." Tasuki smiled and felt rewarded when some color went back in her cheeks as she smiled back. "What's on your mind?"  
"It's nothing I just-"  
"Nothing, nevermind, walking away I'm over it!" He took Soma's hand tightly in his. "Stop trying to dodge me! I aint going anyplace and I ain't going to sit around and watch you hurt!" His eyes burned with determination.  
_'A regular hopeless romantic'_ Agni pointed out. _'Emphasis on hopeless'_  
_'How long? Is she almost here?'_ Soma could have sworn she heard impending footsteps behind her.  
_'Feel that heavy bone soaking rain?'_ Soma extended her free hand feeling cool raindrops on her sweaty palm. She glanced up letting the storm wash away her own leaking eyes, eventually closing them just listening to the rain she had been overlooking for the past couple hours. _'That's her doing, she's probably at the outskirts of Konan as we speak.'_ Agni was brimming with anticipation. Soma nodded.  
"Huh?" Tasuki stopped blathering when he saw her agree.  
"You're right." Soma nodded again, less solemn, putting a mask over her dread. " I'm quite a vault of secrets, I never really open up about how I feel, about who I am."  
"Who you are? You lost me." He shrugged flatly.  
"Hmmm well it's hard to describe, I'm not who you think I am, I mean I am but there's another side to all this." She swept a hand over her still curled body. Tasuki just blinked.  
_'Don't say anything stupid, she'll bite my head off if she thinks I'm not taking her seriously.'_ He noticeably cringed as his mind played images of Soma un hinging her jaw and snapping his head clean off.  
"Tasuki?" She waved her hand infront of his face. "Are you listening?."  
"What? Yes yes you have my full attention!" He answered with a elongated nervous laugh, sweat falling down his forehead.  
"You see . . . since I was about six an uncontrollable force has had a vice hold on me . . . her name-" She was losing her nerve. '_ I can't tell him, he won't care for me . . . won't love me anymore.'_  
"Her?" Tasukis confused eyes opened wide.  
"Hey love birds!" Nuriko called from an outside walkway of the palace.  
"Shut up you nosy bother! We're trying to talk about important business . . . That doesn't concern you and-" Tasuki was cut off.  
"Well this concerns you numbskull." Nuriko sighed. "We're beginning preparations for the ceremony, come inside for breakfast, afterwards Mitsukake will heal you, maybe I'll ask him to fix your broken manners, talking to a lady like that . . . such an insensitive jerk how dare-"  
"Alright alright we're coming shut your trap." Tasuki wobbled to a standing position. "We'll talk about this later I promise alright?" Tasuki put out a hand to help Soma to her feet. Soma took is palm in hers, and nodded silently.  
_'You know there won't be a later don't you, this city will be nothing but ash in a mear couple hours.'_ Agni reminded Soma.  
_' Yes, I know Agni, leave me be for now!'_ Soma snapped back. When Tasuki saw the sour look on Soma's face he made an offer.  
"I can last a while longer with these bandages, I'll ask Mitsukake to heal you first."  
"No, it's all in my head nothing for him to waste his strength on, plus this is your day Tasuki, this is a day of destinies, you should be in full health for this ceremony." Soma smiled. _'Destinies are unavoidable no matter how hard you try, either you survive it or you fail trying.'_ She sighed trying to calm her nerves.  
"Alright if you're sure. Come on I'm starving.' He limped his way over to the entrance.

Tasuki's supposed hunger was supressed when he saw who he was sitting across from. "So what's with you? Why aren't you eating anything?" Tamahome questioned blankly.  
"Blech sitting with you makes me lose my appitie." Tasuki snarled.  
"Hey what's with all this attitude of yours! We just met and you already have a grudge against me?" Tamahome oblivious to his previous actions, felt attacked. You could see Tasuki's eyes nearly pop out of his head.  
"Just met!" Tasuki slammed his fists into the table. "Look at me! Now do you remember meeting me before and messing me up?" Tasuki noticing no change in Tamahone's expression let out an aggravated sigh. "Oww Oww you'll pay for this you little punk!"  
'Yeah? Come on, I'd like to see you try it!" Miaka and Soma both chuckled at the mens ranting and raving. Soma then grew lost in thought staring down into her soup until Nuriko jabbed her with his shoulder.  
"Do you have a wish you wanted granted? Now's the time to ask Miaka, come on spill!" His face brimmed with curiosity.  
"A wish." The question should have been easy.  
_'Spit it out, I know you'd wish to be normal, for me to be out of your life, bring it up now and you just might get it in time.'_ Agni prodded, wanting to see these boys who masqueraded as men shiver in fear of the great chaos sister of fire.  
_'No.'_ Soma answered simply.  
_'No? You enjoy having me torment you all your days?'_ Agmi was intrigued.  
_'I wouldn't be me, without you. And if I wasn't me, who would I be? Would I like the person I'd become? I'm surprised Agni, that you think I've gone all these years without that thought passing through my mind.'_  
_'Surrounding ourselves with these sad attempts at worriers nuts have clouded my opinion of your judgment. I do apologize.'_ Another small exchange that showcased the two women's bizarre coexistence and respect.  
"Helllllo Soma?!" Nuriko's attention span was reaching it's limit.  
"I know what I want." Tasuki interrupted. "To be immortalized as the greatest bandit who ever lived, that's really a small wish, cause most people would say I already am! Mt Reikaku is home for the greatest bandits you've ever seen-"  
"I was asking Soma!" Nuriko pointed out annoyed. Tasuki paused and along with all other eyes his drifted towards Soma.  
"To not have to run away." She replied flatly momentarily thinking of Tasuki's offer for her to stay with him. "To have a home and friends . . . that I won't lose." She nodded.  
"Soma we're you're friends" Miaka shouted almost insulted. "All of us are friends . . . well mostly" Tasuki and Tamahome gave unapproving looks at one another.  
"It's not us you're being forced to run away from you know?" Chichiri chimed in. "It's yourself you're running from. Suzaku shouldn't be who you're asking to change that you know? It's yourself." Chichi asserted.  
"Alright you're boring me." Nuriko yawned. "You over there. What would you wish for?" Nuriko pointed down the long table.  
"Soma, I promised I'd protect you, from everything, from yourself. No more running, you're with me now, the greatest bandit alive mind you, nothing will hurt you I swear If they do that's the last mistake they'll make." He held her hand under the table squeezing it tight.  
_'Again he over estimates his abilities. They all do, soon they'll all fall flat.'_ Agni stated nonchalantly, implying something Soma was not aware of, and therefore overlooked.  
"Tasuki you should come with me I'll heal your current woulds." Mitsukake got up from the table as the meal started to wrap up.  
"Finally." Tasuki stood as fast as he could. "I'll be back soon." He kissed Soma on the forehead, she lifted her chin and gave him a full kiss.

A few hours passed, Tasuki was healed, Miaka had been cleansed, the time they had all been waiting for had arrived. Soma sat on the balcony outside the ceremony doors, The Suzaku seven already waiting inside. Dressed in her ceremonial garbs Miaka came up to Soma. "You're not coming inside?"  
"I'm no priestess no warrior, there's no need for me taking up space." Soma shrugged, the pounding in her head was almost unbearable sitting took all her strength but she could tell Miaka was stressed beyond reason and needed a friend.  
"Can I tell you some?" Miaka asked tentatively.  
"You just did." Soma shrugged.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing just joking around." Soma assured her.  
"Oh ha ha I get it." Miaka finally smiled.  
"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
" Well two things really. I want to thank you Soma, for being there for me, I know you struggle with relationships with people, but you always trusted me, believed in me, defended me." Tears were welling up.  
"I still believe in you." Soma hopped of the balcony and pulled the young girl into a hug.  
"I don't want to let anyone down and-" Miaka was wiping her eyes on her silken sleeves.  
"You've already beaten so many odds, helped so many people, myself included, there's nothing you could do that would make us love you any less alright kid-o?" Soma said in a motherly tone.  
"Thanks Soma you really think I can do this?" Miaka looked up for validation.  
"If anyone can, it's you." Soma nodded, and with that Miaka put on a confident face and entered the room that beckoned her, the doors locked after she disappeared from sight. As one door closed, another door opened, the floodgates to Soma's mind.  
"AHHHH!" She screamed out in pain, clutching her ears, tears of sadness and hurt leaked across her warming face.  
"Madame are you alright?" A palace servant leaned to her side. A palm grabbed said servants face. "What are you doing?" The fingers dug into her cheeks and started to burn. "Please stop, Please!" She pleaded. In Soma's last few actions of her own will she grabbed her wrist and pushed the woman away roughly.  
"Everyone go! Run please, you're not safe." And with that all control was lost. Her features changed, her face more pointed, her hair bright red, and her eyes void of compassion. As the servant Soma had saved ran for her life, a trail of fire pouring from Agni's hand caught up to her. Agni smirked as the woman burned like a wick, shrieking till there was nothing left. Soma could do nothing but watch from the back of Agni's mind.  
"I don't have time for mercy." She turned to the large door. "But I won't go pursuing Jala, I wan't her to come for me. I'll pass my time watching these 'warriors' fail." Agni leaned against a railing.  
_'Fail?'_ Soma questioned.  
"Notice anything different?" Agni's vision changed to perceive shapes and heat signals, not detailed features, another power awarded to the sister of fire, allowing her to seek out victims as well as enjoy her talents on more than one level.  
_'No!'_ She could see six warriors white hot from being embraced by Suzaku, and one barely radiating heat. _'An imposter!'_ Soma could not gain control from Agni to pound on the doors, to warn them of the trap. She was forced to remain stationary as her friends slowly figure out for themselves they've been tricked. '_What will happen now?'_ She worried for the well being of the only people who cared about her.  
"Their time is short, if they survive what's going on in there I'll kill them when they step out here." Agni shrugged.

_'Tasuki'_ his name rang in her head over and over. The man she loved was so close, but beyond her reach. In danger she could not save him from.

A/N: Sorry for leaving this story for all of forever. I didn't and kind of still don't entirely know how I want things to go in this story :/


End file.
